A Sequel to Frozen
by Evelyn McKay
Summary: When the trolls are attacked by an unknown enemy, Kristoff and his new bride Anna, determine to set off after them. Refusing to abandon her sister and people Elsa opts to go with, but is soon left with little choice but to also take Prince Hans, who claims to know the enemy and is professing his repentance.
1. Chapter One

_Welcome to my fanfic for Frozen! I hope you enjoy it!_

_Chapter One: Wedding Preparation_

I close my eyes and try to sleep. It doesn't work. The chill around me is not the frozen touch of my hand, it's the realization of what is coming to me. Of what the morrow will bring.

I'm happy for her, truly! And I have approved him, but it's going to change things and be lonely. Anna will be married and I'll be alone.

Sleep is no good, I slide out of bed and move to the curtained window. Slowly I draw back the shade. It's still dark outside and I breath deeply. I always knew she'd be first.

I try relax and to further this effort I let a spiral of pretty ice sail into the air. It just touches the ceiling above me and then softly glides down. I tap my bare foot lightly near it. The gleam of ice encircles my toes, it's cold, but I like it. It's soothing too! I tap lightly, feeling a rhythmic beat with the soft crunch of ice.

_You are going away_

_But I know you'll stay_

_This is a mix of feeling, welling up inside_

_It can not burst out, held back by pride_

_I know this is what you want, it's gonner make you glad_

_I know this is what I want, but it's gonner make me sad_

_And I'm gonner weep here alone_

_Tired of being on my own_

_But I'll let you go_

_I love you so_

_Try a mix of feeling, strangled and trapped_

_Try a heart that's always been mapped_

_Beat your foot to a rhythmic tune_

_Gaze up at the dead silent moon_

_Try to sing it all whizzing far away_

_Try to keep back heart breaking day_

_Oooh! Keep back that heart breaking day_

_Tap lightly on the floor_

_Gotter keep this beat some more_

_Crazy that you found someone before me_

_Elders first, that the usual, see?_

_You always run into all you can_

_You're not one to hide behind the fan_

_You wouldn't leave me to cry_

_Even to moan or sigh_

_You are there for me whenever I'm low_

_I understand, you love me so_

_Try a mix of feeling, strangled and trapped_

_Try a heart of courage that's nev'r been sapped_

_Beat your foot to a rhythmic tune_

_Gaze up at the dead silent moon_

_Try to sing it all whizzing far away_

_Try to keep back heart breaking day_

_Oooh! Keep back that heart breaking day_

_Now I slow down to a halt_

_Somethings end, that's no one's fault_

_Life can't go on, unbent unchanging_

_It's far to fitful and rearranging_

_But I know you'll stick by no matter what_

_No matter if things change a little or a lot_

_Dawn will come and morning too_

_But nothing will change the way I love you_

_Try a mix of feeling, strangled and trapped_

_Try a heart that's always been mapped_

_Beat your foot to a rhythmic dawn_

_Gaze up at the brisk, early morn_

_I've sang it all, whizzing far away_

_I'm forcing back heart breaking day_

_Oooh! Forcing back, forcing back..._

_That heart breaking day_

A long breath follows. I feel better now and slip back to bed, I'm ready to face the dawn and what must come with it. I close my eyes and sleep comes almost at once. It brings me safely away, to a land where they are no dreams.

* * *

Morning. And with it...

The wedding!

It's almost like a toll to me to hear those words, but I'm up and dressed in no time. I wear a long sleeved dress of light purple, with a chiffon overlay and deep purple jewels scattered across it. I quietly place my crown on my head. I don't like it too well, but I must wear it at times.

I turn to the door and taking my stately gate with me open it and prepare to head to Anna's room, just across the corridor. There is no need. I have hardly crossed the threshold when a tumble of white dress and lace flies into my arms, crying out:

'It's wedding day! It's wedding day! It's wedding day! Oh Elsa, it's _my_ wedding day!'

I laugh. Anna is one of the only people in the world who get me to laugh.

'Anna,' I only say her name and we hug one another tightly.

When we let go, I see that her pearl necklace has gone awry and that her long veil has a knot in it. Only Anna can get a knot in a lace veil.

'What have you done to your veil?' I ask, half laughing.

Anna begins to bubble,' I don't really know!' she says.' It might have happened while I was brushing my hair, I had put my veil on see and then realized I hadn't brushed so tried to do it with the veil on! That didn't go too well and so I took it off and I suppose it got muddled with my blankets, cause I was diving among them for quite a while before I found it.'

'Stand still and I can right it,' I say.

I take up the veil and begin to gently untie the knot. I haven't managed to get far when another ball of white is launched through the air, this time hitting the bride herself.

'Anna!' says a joyful voice and I don't need to look up to know that it belongs to Olaf.' I'm going to be the first to kiss the bride,' decides Olaf and leans forward for this purpose. He is foiled by the fact that his head falls off.

Panic is instant.' I can't go to the wedding looking like this!' wails Olaf,' help! Someone! I'm running out of air!'

Anna has already bent and picking up his head she replaces it on his body, giving him a teasing look.

'Oh,' he says,' I seem to be fine,' he moves his legs about,' yup,' he states,' I can feel 'em. Now a kiss for the bride...'

He still doesn't get the pleasure. Anna has at this moment spotted Kristoff coming up toward the palace and fearing lest he see her in her wedding dress, through the large windows, she makes a dive forward, almost dropping Olaf and swinging me along as I still have a clasp on her veil. I knock into her and she into my bedroom door frame, while Olaf is once again decapitated.

Anna, as always, is the first to recover. She catches up Olaf's head and graping my hand rushes us all into my room. She tosses Olaf onto my bed and throws herself backward into the door to shut it.

'Everyone okay?' she asks.

Olaf's body sits up and his head says,' hey a little help again!'

I move over and while placing his head back on comment to Anna,' your nose is going to bruise.'

'Oh no! Not today!' Anna rushes to my mirror and begins to tap her nose.

I open my hand and conjure up a piece of ice which I bring to her,' this should help,' I say.

'Elsa, you are a life saver!' she cries and taking it she places it on her nose and continues to look anxiously in the mirror.

Olaf bounces off the bed and says brightly,' I'll go and talk to Sven... er Kristoff and ask him why he is here, don't worry, I can handle any questions he has, your majesty,' bowing to me,' can trust me.'

Olaf waddles out and I glance at Anna,' I think Kristoff might need me,' I say,' you mind your nose, I'll be back.'

She nodded,' quiet perfect!' she says,' and tell him I swear I won't trip on my dress, so he doesn't need to worry and...'

I laugh,' I don't think he is worrying over that,' I say. As if he would, he loves Anna and he loves the darling, tumbler that she is. He wouldn't mind if she tripped, he'd just catch her.

I move out the room, shutting the door behind me and head off toward the stairs. I hear Olaf voice as I reach the stairs. He is halfway down and addresses Kristoff, who is hovering uncertainly in the hall.

'Hello Kristoff,' says Olaf in a sing-song voice, then he drops and changes his tone to a loud whisper,' what are you doing here? You threw the bride into a panic, just when I was about to kiss her too.'

'That's my place,' says Kristoff, brushing blonde hair from his eyes. He looks up then and sees me,' oh, er... Queen Elsa,' he says,' um... er... how do you find yourself?'

I smile, regal as ever,' I find myself well,' I say,' but why are you here? We were only to see you at the church.'

'I've had a minor hiccup,' admits Kristoff,' my coat button came off. I was going to leave it, but Sven didn't think it right.'

I want to laugh as he holds out the button in his hand. Kristoff never looked so awkward as he does now, dressed up a jacket and waistcoat. He doesn't know how to wear them, or how to look presentable. He is too wild and has been alone too long, unless you count the company of Sven.

'Give your coat to one of the servants,' I say,' they'll mend it, I must go up and help Anna with her hair.'

He nods and turns away, then stops and looks round at me,' how does she look?' he asks.

I pause, I can't express how she looks. It means too much to me. I find utterance in a single word,' beautiful,' I say.

Love shines in his eyes and giving me a respectful bow he moves to the side door and exits. I look after him. I know I can trust him to love her always, but it's still hard to let her go.

Olaf has been silent and I now become aware that he is staring fixedly at me,' I'm staying,' he says, patting my arm.

It does me so much good. He is a creature of ice, like me, but there is sun in his heart,' I know you will little guy,' I say and bending I kiss his head.

He gives me his big grin, showing his huge teeth.

'Please go and see to the decorations,' I say.

He nods, happy to be useful and sails off in the same direction as Kristoff. I hear his voice calling after him,' wait for me Sven-Kristoff-donkey-looking-man.'

I turn to go the way I came. Then I hear a voice behind me.

'Queen Elsa.'

I turn. It's a messenger, who stands holding out a envelope in his hand.

'What is it?' I ask.

'A letter come for you,' he says,' from the Southern Isles.'

I stare at him,' from where?' I ask.

In answer he holds it out to me. My ears did not deceive me. The back of the envelope clearly denotes that it is from the Southern Isles.

I tear the note open, feeling absurdly uneasy. The words on it hit me and make my mind begin to ask a thousand questions.

It is a formal, polite request from prisoner Hans. He wants to come to Arendelle and for the purpose of seeing me.

_More to Come!_

_Please Review!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Just a quick note to a guest calling him/herself "Hi", who wrote me a lovely review! I can't respond to guest posts, as the site doesn't allow it, so I wrote a response under reviews, you'll find it just above your own._

_I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!_

Chapter Two: Celebration

I head up toward my room again. There is a cold feeling around my heart as I slip the note into the long sleeve of my dress. I don't want Anna to see it. Today is her wedding day, the day she has always dreamed of and I am not going to allow news of Hans to interfere.

I enter my room to find Anna brushing her hair and attempting to style it. I slide the note into my drawer and turning to her slip the brush from her hand.

'Allow me,' I say.

Anna smiles,' ooh! Yes please!' she says.

I begin to brush her hair, I must be doing it meditatively for she glances round and asks,' something on your mind Elsa?'

'Your wedding,' I say,' you must look perfect!'

Anna gives a laugh,' never next to you I won't,' she says,' I mean not that I mind... I love the way you look and... you always look beautiful Elsa.'

I smile at her,' so do you,' I say and add with a laugh,' you look beautifuller.'

She gives me her best smile, her cheeks are glowing,' did you see Kristoff?' she asks me.

I nod,' he wanted to know how you looked,' I say.

Anna pauses, she looks more meditative than usual, then says,' I asked Kristoff and he didn't mind, so we want to name our first girl after you.'

I know why she is telling me now, she wants me to know she'll always have lots of space in her heart for me and Kristoff, and all the twelve children she hopes to have.

'Thank you Anna,' I say. I don't know what more to add but we look at each other and we can see into one another's hearts. We know and love each other so much and you don't need to say anything to someone this close.

I finish her hair and lead her by the hand toward the big mirror. She looks in and sees herself, her hair piled up and full of flowers, her veil unknotted and replaced, shimmering, beside her satin white dress, with beautiful blue flowers, that match those that adorn her hair.

'Oh Elsa!' she exclaims,' is it really my turn to be a bride?! And you did my hair so beautifully!'

I smile at her,' I can't tell you how much happiness I wish you,' I say.

Her eyes glow,' you don't need too,' she says,' I know.'

We hug each other and for a moment don't let go. This is the last time she will be just my sister. This is out gentle, tearfully happy goodbye to our childhood days together.

There are tears in both our eyes as we face one another again and we both wipe them, half laughing. It's time now to head downstairs. It may be almost expected for the bride to be late but Anna is too excited to care to wait for that.

She grabs hold of my hand and picking up the skirt of her dress begins to run down the stairs, I hurrying after, catching up her veil to prevent it's draping along the floor.

Olaf is waiting in the main hall and informs us, with a proud look on his face, that he has got Kristoff safely out the palace.

Anna thanks him and bending down she straightens the little bow tie he has put on for the occasion.

The time has come, the three of us leave the palace. The Princess Anna I know is never to enter it again.

A cork flies up into the air and a cheer rides along with it. Kristoff hugs an arm around his wife and she leans up and kisses him, her bright face flushed with the light of joy. I stand to the side, my hands clasped in front of me, my eyes fixed on the happy couple.

Kristoff clasps Anna's hand and together they take up a knife and cut the cake. We all cheer, Olaf loudest of all, doing a little jump of pure glee. Anna looks toward me with a pleading smile and I raise my hand and shoot a spark of snow that shows down on the two by the cake.

Sven shuffles forward and placing himself under Kristoff's free arm tries, as usual, to catch snow flakes on his tongue, shaking his head with delight at the cold whenever he achieves his aim.

It's a pretty sight, but I think it would be more fun to be among them, so move forward and am presented by my new brother with the first slice of cake and the words:

'Er... Queen Elsa, do you want a piece?'

I smile and take it,' thank you Kristoff,' I say,' and you may call me Elsa now.'

Kristoff scratches his head, like he always does when embarrassed. Anna however claps her hands delightedly and then clutches them together in sheer glee.

'You are a member of the family,' she tells her husband hugging both arms around him. He looks down at her with that smile that made me warm to him so much more rapidly than I do everybody else. It's has open honesty and affection in it.

'I love you!' says Anna and it's unclear weather Kristoff or I is being addressed, but as we both know she loves us it doesn't matter. I smile and he kisses her.

Guests now come flooding round, wanting to eat cake and offer their congratulations to the newly wedded couple. Many are carrying gifts with them and these are set on a table aside, where I see Anna's eyes wander ever so often. She hasn't had a lot of experience with presents.

I step to one side to eat my cake and leave the couple to the well wishes. My mind has wandered to Prince Hans and how to respond to his request when I hear a voice say respectfully,' Queen Elsa.'

I glance round and then down. Standing near me, and at less that half my height, I see one of the trolls. I recognize him as the one who told me about my powers when I was a child and, on the same day, cured Anna.

'Pabbie,' I say,' I'm so glad you could make it... all of you.' For looking round I now see a whole crowd of trolls hugging Kristoff and Anna, heaping them with random, badly wrapped presents.

Pabbie's eyes have followed mine and a single wave from his hand causes all the trolls to tone down their excitement and behave in a more orderly fashion.

'I have a gift I wish to present you with Queen Elsa,' says Pabbie, now turning back to me.

'A gift? For me?'

'For you.' He offers me a small blue box, tied with white ribbon and fastened with a bow.

I take it and slipping the ribbon off I open the box. Lying within, neatly laid in a bed of moss, is a beautiful heart charm looped on a silver chain. I take it from the box and see that the heart shimmers in the light. It looks like it is made of a thousand white crystals.

'It's beautiful,' I say,' this is such a great gift. Thank you, it will treasured.'

'It is special,' says Pabbie,' it may one day keep a heart from breaking.'

I look at him, waiting for him to say more, but he only gives me a respectful bow and turns to Anna. I stay, looking down at the jewel in my hand. Then I unfasten the clasp and hang it about my neck. It is truly a queenly gem.

I don't have long to contemplate what Pabbie meant before I am approached by a young man. He has some good, thick red hair, a rather big nose and massive feet. There is something in his face that looks familiar, but I can't place it until he says:

'Queen Elsa, may I be permitted to introduce myself? Haydn of the Southern Isles.'

'The Southern Isles!' I repeat, catching this better that the rest of the sentence.

'Er... Haydn Westergaard,' he says, apparently wondering if I missed who he was.

'Yes, I placed your family,' I say, my tone suddenly cold. I try and force myself not to speak like that, he is not culpable for his brother's actions.' Arendelle welcomes you,' I say, as majestically as I can.

'D... do you welcome me?' he asks and then looks astonished at his own boldness.

'If Arendelle welcomes you then so do I. You arrived today?'

'This morning Queen Elsa.'

'And you stay awhile?'

'No, I leave in the morning.'

'Argent business?'

'A few matters that beg my attention.'

I nod, but say no more. He looks uncomfortable and then blurts out,' did you get the note?'

'Did you bring it?' I ask.

'I did, yes, maybe I can bring back an answer, I should be glad to be your messenger.'

'No note is necessary for my reply,' I say, speaking without allowing time for thought,' you can tell Prince Hans that is_ not_ welcome in Arendelle.'

Haydn nods, it is obvious that he is scared or in awe of me. Either way he is not going to argue and instead changes the subject, asking,' will you dance with me Queen Elsa?'

'You're kind, but I don't dance. I suggest you find a more friendly partner.'

'Not a bad idea,' he says. It is clear the next moment that he blurted that without meaning too, for he flushes up to his red hair.' You are very agreeable your Majesty,' he says,' indeed I meant only...'

I hide a laugh behind my hand, I can't help it. I stronger contrast to Hans I can't imagine.' I understand,' I say,' you are excused without need of further explanation.'

He looks bewildered, but darts off, not needing to be asked twice to escape a situation that is nothing but awkward.

'Who was that Elsa?' asks a voice at my elbow.

I turn, it's Anna.' Haydn of the Southern Isles,' I say.

'Is he one of Hans' brothers? Which number?'

'I didn't ask him.'

'I will handle it,' says Anna and catching hold off Kristoff's hand she disappears amidst the crowd with him.

Olaf comes hurrying up just as they are gone and gives a groan of frustration,' I have been trying to catch the bride,' he says,' I still owe her a kiss.'

'Give me one little guy,' I say, bending down more to his level and feeling the snow from the flurry above his head fall onto my hair.

He has no objections and leaning up smacks a very wet kiss onto my chin, missing the cheek. He doesn't seem to notice with, but asks with a beguiling and toothy grin if I think he kisses well.

'Perfectly,' I say,' only aim for the cheek.'

'I did,' says Olaf.

'Then work on your aim,' I reply.

Olaf might have gone to work on figuring out what is my meaning, but Sven has come along jumping and looking playful. In a moment both have headed for the open door and are rolling in the snow outside. It truly is winter in Arendelle and none of my making. Looking out at the snow I remember how, in the days after my powers became a secret I used to prefer it when winter really came. I would feel that slight bit more relaxed, knowing there was a shield for my powers, should anyone spot them.

Glancing round I now notice a bowl of chocolates standing on a side table. This is the thing neither Anna nor I can resist. I move over, trying to retain an air of dignity, but wanting to run the chocolate looks so good.

I reach it a moment after Anna who has come, dragging a very willing Kristoff by the hand. The two of them just won't let go of each other.

'Oooh,' she cries beaming and scopes chocolate pieces into her hand, without any show of dignity at all.

Kristoff's big hand comes round after her's and then stops, to wait for me. With all his lonesome ways he is truly a gentleman.

'Did you find Haydn?' I ask.

'Who?' asks Anna, her mouth full. She swallows hurriedly,' sorry, who is that Elsa?'

'Of the Southern Isles,' I say. I have an odd aversion to saying Hans' name.

'Oh no, I haven't,' says Anna,' I was looking, but then I saw the chocolate and Kristoff didn't mind coming round, cause he likes chocolate better than people anyway.'

'Anna!' protests Kristoff.

'Oh not me or Elsa, but people in general.'

I smile, but there is little comment I can make, seeing as I have mixed little with people myself. It is at this point that someone almost collides into me, turning only just in time to ram himself into the table instead. It's Haydn.

'Hello again,' I say.

'Queen Elsa,' he straightens up, blushing furiously again,' I'm so sorry.'

'You nearly upset the table,' says Anna,' are you Haydn?'

'Yes princess Anna, I congratulate you on your wedding.'

'Thanks, you look so much like Hans.'

'Do I? I didn't think I looked in the least like him.'

'Oh but you do, that's how I knew who you were and Elsa, er... the queen, had told me your name. Oh this is Kristoff, my husband,' the last words in a tone of pride.

The two men greet each other, both looking like they have little idea how to go about it. Kristoff is always awkward and to all appearances Haydn is a rather the jump sort.

I extend the chocolate bowl to Haydn,' want one?' I ask.' What was causing you to be running so in the ballroom?'

He says, taking a chocolate,' in truth the reindeer...'

'Sven,' cuts in Kristoff.

'Oh is he your's?'

'Yip, were you going to say something against him?'

'No, not at all,' says Haydn hurriedly,' I was only going to say that he brought in some snow and I slipped.'

'That snow was me,' I say, recalling that I had showered it over the happy couple.

'Oh,' poor Haydn looks like he hopes the world will swallow him anytime soon,' well, it's... it's very impressive Queen Elsa.'

Kristoff gives a snort,' you should have seen the palace she built,' he says,' unfortunately it melted with the summer.'

'I can always build another,' I say while Haydn gaps.

'Do you mean you really built a palace of ice?' he asks,' I thought Hans was spinning yarns to get out of trouble.'

I look haughty,' I'm sure he is perfectly capable of it,' I say.

'But you did... did build the ice palace?'

'Yes.'

'I can't tell you how much I would have liked to see that!'

'It was amazzzzzzing,' glows Anna and then as she sees Olaf come gliding in,' but the snowman was the best ever!'

She kneels down and opens her arms to Olaf. He slips along the floor toward her at once and crashes into her arms.

'Finally,' he says and leaning over he gives her a kiss on the cheek. Then proceeds to eat chocolate with the rest of us.

The goodbyes have come. Kristoff is already on the sleigh, with the excited Sven in front, and Anna and I are hugging goodbye on the palace steps.

'Take care,' I tell Anna,' and have a marvelous time!'

'I will be back soon,' she promises, kissing me.

We break apart and Kristoff offers his wife a hand into the sleigh.

'Take care,' calls Olaf,' you too Sven.'

Sven jumps excitedly and rides away with the sleigh to a chorus of goodbyes.

The other wedding guest now start departing and Olaf and I bid them a goodbye on the palace steps. The trolls moves out in an orderly group, with Pabbie in front. He gives me a special goodbye and reminds me that if I ever want anything he would be glad to help.

Soon almost all the guests are gone and I am just preparing to go indoors when I see Haydn by his horse. I must have missed saying goodbye to him and move over to do so now, leaving Olaf to go indoors.

'Prince Haydn,' I call.

He looks round and bows at once,' Queen Elsa,' he says.

'I must have missed you,' I say,' I'm sorry, goodbye and a safe journey home.'

'Thank you, take care.'

I nod and move back as he mounts his horse. A war is raging inside me. I was wrong to tell him to inform Hans that he was not welcome in Arendelle. There is the smallest chance that he wants to come to beg pardon for his crimes and I should not refuse him that chance. Beside, what harm can he do now?

Haydn has urged his beast forward and I have to run to catch hold of the reins.

'Haydn,' I cry.

He looks startled, but draws his horse up at once,' Queen Elsa?'

I take a long breath and say in a rush,' tell Prince Hans that Arendelle will receive him. Don't say welcome, say receive.'

He nods and I back away once more. Moments later he is out through the gates and I am alone. Quietly I turn and go up the palace steps. Olaf is waiting there for me.

'Shall I get us a hot chocolate?' he asks and grins at my response.

_More to come!_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter Three

_Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! And a VERY big thank you to all who wrote reviews, followed _

_or faved, it means so much to me!_

_Chapter Three: Hans' Request_

Four, five days have gone by without Anna and it's starting to feel empty. I have lots to do, but have acquired a wandering tendency. After being alone in my room for more than ten years and then spending not quite two with Anna always about I wonder at how rapidly I got used to the new and better life. I feel restless now and the ice plays about in my fingers like pins and needles.

Still I am happy. Olaf and I read together in the evenings and then, even later, we go for a skate in the ballroom. With midnight glinting in though the windows it is amazing to glide in the moonlight, making patterns on the ice. It burns out the restless energy that comes of having no bubbling Anna to rush me about.

It helps too with the clambering thoughts that run about in a my mind. The Southern Isles are not far. Haydn will be home by now and, no doubt, Hans will be on his way to Arendelle. It disturbs me, I don't like to have no idea what I am facing. I hardly know Hans and his ways and what it is he wants with me or Arendelle I can not imagine.

It is on a morning when the wind is blowing snow about the mountains that I see a ship, bearing the flag of the Southern Isles, arriving. I draw a long breath, I'm not looking forward to this.

I stay by the window and watch the ship dock. I can't see any people disembark from where I stand, it's too far away. I turn from the window and sit down with a book. Only at the sound of a carriage do I rise again to look out.

It is a Southern Isles carriage (there can be no doubt of it) that is coming through the gates. I take up my cloak, which is lying across a chair near me, and, sweeping it about my shoulders, affix the snowflake clasp in front.

I turn and move out of the room, only to find Olaf right at the door.

'Beg your pardon Queen Elsa,' he says,' but a carriage is here with the Southern Isles flag on the roof.'

'I know,' I reply,' it is expected. Olaf, I have an audience in the throne room, please be sure that no one interrupts.'

'Of course, who is it with?' asks Olaf.

'Prince Hans.'

Olaf frowns,' I know that name,' he states,' wasn't he the one Princess Anna was going to kiss?'

'He was the one who tired to kill Princess Anna,' I say.

Olaf nods,' I know that,' he said,' but I never did get the hang of why,' he pauses, looking thoughtful. Then breaks away and grins at me,' why are you having a talk with him?' he asks.

'He asked to speak to me,' I say.

'Why's that?'

'I don't know, now can you do as asked?'

Olaf nods eagerly,' you can rely on me,' he says,'... er, what was it again?'

'Make sure I am not disturbed.'

'Ah, yes, I have it in hand now!'

He races away down the corridor, calling out at all sides,' no one is to disturb the Queen, no one is to disturb the Queen! Meeting in the throne room.'

'No, Olaf,' I protest, but he is far out of earshot and giving it up as a bad business I proceed toward the throne room. I'm nearing the back entrance when I hear a footstep and looking around I see Haydn is coming, running toward me.

'Prince Haydn,' I say, in some surprise,' what brings you back to Arendelle?'

'You Majesty,' he bows to me,' one of us had to come with Hans and I volunteered.'

'I see,' I answer,' is...' I swallow my aversion to the name with difficulty,' Hans here?'

'Yes Queen Elsa, can I show him into the throne room?'

'By all means, through the front entrance mind, I'll be with you in a moment.'

Haydn hurries off to collect his brother and head for the front door. I move on my way and stop outside the back entrance. Here I take a deep breath and wait. I want Hans to enter the throne room before me, I'll step in after, have as few words with him as possible and be out the way I came. If I am already there when he walks in I will look like someone with time to spare.

I hear the guards opening the doors to the throne room. Hear them pause and then shut them again. I lay my hand on the door handle and pause. My spare hand reaches into my pocket and I draw out my gloves. Sometimes when I am expecting a surge of unpleasant emotion I find this safer. Placing them on I hold my head high and swing open the door, walking in with dignity.

There are only three people in the room, all standing near the door. On the left is Haydn, on the right a big man, who is clearly one of the Southern Isles' guards and in between...

My heart skips a beat. Even at this distance he looks so different. He looks worn and his clothes are not tailored like they used to be. They are neat but hang on him, while his red hair, though well brushed, is laking the finesse that used to be so much a part of him.

I see the green eyes lock onto my face as I walk in and then drop. I know the look and what he is feeling. He is a prisoner, standing between two guards, his hands cuffed together and he is facing one of the two people in the world he must least wish to see.

I stop before the dais on which stands my throne and look toward him. He asked for this audience, he must start the conversation, besides, my throat is dry.

By the way he swallows I judge his is too. But he takes one step forward and speaks,' Queen Elsa,' he says and his tone is oddly horse.

I look across at him,' Prince Hans,' I respond and I hear that my voice is cold.

He hesitates, then takes a few more steps toward me, where he halts again. Neither of us are aware of the two others in the room, we are solely focused on one another. They do not interfere or tell their prisoner to stand back, they know there will be no harm done here.

Hans is looking at me strangely, and wonder what is going through his mind. The green eyes are so... it comes to me with a shock, sad!

I see him swallow again and take a few more steps forward, apparently his throat is still tight. I feel that mine is loosening.

'Prince Hans,' I say,' I have no time to trifle. You asked for an audience and you have one, please state your business.'

'A request,' he says taking another few steps, he is not far from me now.

'A request,' I echo,' you have little right to ask favors of me, but name it and I will consider if it be reasonable.'

To my unspeakable astonishment Hans falls to his knees, his cuffed hands touching the cold stone floor and says,' Queen Elsa, forgive me!'

I stare down at him, the words burning in my ears and welling in my heart. It's full to the brim of rejection to the uttered plea!

'What?' the only word I get out is misplaced and is spoken in a hollow, echoing tone, to empty for emotion.

He raises his head and looks into my face,' forgive me!' he repeats,' that is my request, call it a plea if you like.'

I turn away from him, trying to collect myself. I had thought that he might be wanting to come to ask for forgiveness, but I had not truly believed it for a moment.

I say, hugging myself and turning toward the door,' I don't like and please get up.'

I hear him rising behind me, the chain linking his hands together making a gentle clanging as he does so. There is a moment, then he speaks again,' if I could undo the past Queen Elsa...'

That brings me round in a flash, feeling the ice weal up in my fingers,' but you can't!' I say loudly.

He flinches back a step, but then, recovering himself, steps forward again,' I can't,' he says,' I can't do anything about the past, except ask you to forgive me and to promise that what I was is gone.' His voice is regaining it's old tone and losing the horse sound. Somehow it makes me angry, almost like it symbolizes how quickly his penitence will wear.

'What you were was a monster,' I say,' if that is gone, so is all you ever were. Tell me _Prince Hans_, what of you remains?'

My tone has grown mocking and I see in his face that my words affect him deeply,' I was a monster,' he says,' but before that I was a better man, a boy if you like, that is what I want to become again.'

'I never knew that man,' I say,' how can I forgive a man I don't know?'

It's a cold thing to say, but today I truly am the snow queen, encased in rage and locked behind beautiful, dangerous doors of ice.

_Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold._

I think of the song that the workmen often sing while they are out cutting the ice. That ice is just like me. I look toward Hans, he doesn't seem to have a response to what I last said.

Again our eyes lock, mine hold, his drop and he says,' I trust Princess...,' he swallows, he can't bring himself to say her name and after several vain efforts he says instead,' I trust the princess is well?'

'Quite well thank you,' I say. I would say more concerning Anna and how it is what he did to her that is the cause of my rage against him, but I am deterred by the presence of Haydn and the guard.' Could you two please go,' I say,' give me and...' it's my turn to swallow the name I can't bear to say,' give us some time?'

Haydn pauses a moment, then nodded,' if you are sure Queen Elsa,' he says. A nod from him to the guard is enough and the two are turning toward the doors when they are flung wide and I see half the co occupants of the well staffed palace in the doorway.

'What is the meaning of this?!' I demand, while Hans spins his head round and attempts to take a step into the background.

The staff all gaze about, clearly confused at seeing me. The butler is the one to step forward,' your Majesty,' he says,' we were told not to disturb you and that there was to be a meeting here.'

'You were not to disturb me here while I had a privet audience!' I retort,' now it would be very much appreciated if you could all depart directly!'

The butler nods,' yes your Majesty,' he says,' I am so sorry, we will all leave at once.'

However at this point more confused members of the staff turn up, all misdirected by the ever vigilante Olaf. I feel annoyed, it could take a time to work through everybody and regain the privacy of the throne room.

I address the butler,' Basset,' I say,' please see to it that everyone is made aware that there is no meeting here today, I shall go and have my audience elsewhere to prevent delays.'

'Yes Queen Elsa,' bows Basset.

I turn to Hans,' with me,' I say.

I move to the back door and step out, he following. Once we are both out I shut the door and glance round. The side lounge is the nearest, suitable room and to it I turn.

'Here,' I say to Hans and he follows me in, gazing around, partly from interest and partly to avoid any awkward eye contact. I shut the door and turn to him.

'Sorry about the interruption,' I say,' Olaf can muddle things at times.'

'Olaf?' echoes Hans,' is that your messenger boy or someone?'

'No, he is a... er, snowman, small and cute, but inclined to confuse people.'

Hans' brow creases,' small?' he echoes,' then by snowman you don't mean the one you had at your ice palace?'

'Oh no, he lives in the hills. No, the fall from the ice bridge didn't kill him. But we are not here to talk about snow men. You were asking after Anna. I assume you heard that she was very recently married?'

'Of course, Haydn told me, is she.. is she away?'

'Yes, on her honeymoon, did you want to see her?'

'I didn't think that would go down well with you Queen Elsa.'

'It wouldn't, it wouldn't at all. I only allowed you to come because Anna was away, I don't want her bothered with you as I am.'

He pauses,' will you tell... tell her that I was here? That I said I was sorry?'

I look fixedly at him,' you are glad she is not here,' I say,' you chose a time when you knew she would be away. She clearly haunts you, you can't even bring yourself to say her name.'

'Do I haunt you then?' he asks.

'I beg your pardon?'

'You have avoided my name several times.'

'Don't take that tone to me,' I say coldly, turning to the window,' it's not haunting that is my trouble, it's more something more powerful and dangerous than that!'

'Everything you do is powerful and dangerous Queen Elsa.'

'Say her name... Hans, say her name!'

He pauses, when he does speak his tone is low,' Anna, Princess Anna.'

'It's a beautiful name,' I say,' it belongs to someone sweet and kind. You have asked me to forgive you. How can I? When you would have left her to die, alone and cold?!'

'You froze her heart to start with!' he snaps, and then, as I look round, I can see he is already regretting the hasty words. They don't sound like those of repentance.' Forgive me,' he says hurriedly,' I spoke rashly.'

'Or just truly,' I say,' hasty words that say what you are thinking.'

'No Queen Elsa, no! I have left that man behind me, all I need to really move on is your forgiveness. Queen Elsa,' he moves to my side,' please!'

I look around at him, standing beside me, his green eyes earnest. I look down and my eye catches a red mark on his wrist, where a sharp point jutting on the handcuff has been rubbing, causing a minor injury.

'You're hurt,' I say.

'What?' he looks down,' oh that, It doesn't matter.'

'Yes it does,' I say, not sorry to have any subject draw me away from the one I can't answer.

I move over to the bell and give it a pull. Moments later one of the servants appear,' please fetch me some friction ointment, a plaster and a heavy duty file,' I say.

The maid nods with a curtsy and, not without a curious glance at Hans, departs.

'It really is no matter,' he says, glancing down at his wrist,' it'll be fine.'

'You should always take care of injuries,' I say,' no matter how small, why didn't you tell Haydn? I'm sure he'd have patched it.'

Hans looks awkward,' I've given all of them enough... trouble,' he says.

I nod and refrain from making any more sarcastic or rude comments. We stand waiting in silence until the maid returns with the desired objects.

'Thank you,' I say, taking them from her,' you may go.'

She departs and I sit down on the sofa,' come,' I pat the seat beside me,' sit down and I'll see what I can do for you.'

Hans comes over and sits down beside me. I open up the bottle of ointment,' hand,' I say, holding out my own. He gives me his and I push back the handcuff as well as I might. I smear some of the ointment on the red patch, coving it with the plaster.

'Now let me see,' I take up the file,' a little knock should remove this edge.'

It doesn't take much filing to smooth the sharp point down and I place down the file, letting go of Hans' hand.

'Better?' I ask.

'Much, thank you.'

'No trouble, I don't think spots like that should ever be ignored. You never know how serious they may grow. Do mention it to someone next time,' I realize that I have a great wish to babble to avoid any return to our previous conversation. In the same breath I would sooner have no more conversation with him at all. The wrist mark I had had to fix or it would have plagued me, but I have no wish to spend more time with Hans than I already have today.

'It's about lunch time,' I say,' I shall have you shown to the cell you will occupy whilst here and make sure that you are sent something to eat. Good afternoon Prince Hans.'

He sees there is no opening to argue, so bows to me,' good afternoon Queen Elsa,' he says.

I depart from the room and directly send someone to fetch him. I had his cell arranged two days ago and it's the same one he had me put in after the capture at my ice palace. That should give my _guest_ something to ponder on.


	4. Chapter Four

_So here is another chapter really fast, I doubt if the next one will be quite as quick, but I will work on it! Thanks so much for the kind reviews and please keep up telling me what you think! _

_Please note, I have changed the rating to K+, I promise this is only for some extremely mild violence!_

_Chapter Four: Coffee & Ice_

I have dinner in the company of Haydn. Just the two of us does not make for much conversation. He is shy and even eats his food nervously, I am thoughtful and pay him almost no heed. We are about half way through dinner when the door flies open and above the table all I see is a little flurry in the doorway.

'Am I late?' inquires the cherry voice of Olaf.

'Yes rather,' I say,' where were you?'

'Outside,' says Olaf,' I was digging in the snow, trying to find a flower, all I got was a handful of sand in my face.'

He comes over to the table and plants himself in the chair beside Haydn,' hullo,' he says brightly.' You are the villain's brother aren't you?'

Haydn looks uncomfortable,' I'm Hans' brother,' he replies.

'That's who I meant,' agrees Olaf, nodding his head and smiling.

'That's rather rude don't you think?' says Haydn bluntly.

Olaf considers,' I don't think Hans was too nice either,' he volunteers.

'Olaf that is really enough,' I say, looking up from my plate.

My voice must sound angry because Olaf looks confused and not a little hurt at my tone.

'Well you weren't being polite,' I say,' we don't need to talk about... about... anyway, how was your journey here Haydn?'

'Good, uneventful,' he says.

'And when do you leave?'

'I'm not sure, were you and Hans still... conversing?'

I pause for a moment,' no,' I say eventually,' he can go whenever you please.'

'Then I guess we have little reason to delay,' says Haydn. He pauses, then continues,' I will look into the matter tomorrow, I'll make sure you are not long troubled with us Queen Elsa.'

'It's no trouble,' I say,' please, take your time if you need too.'

Olaf smiles at him, munching on a piece of lettuce,' we could play all kinds of games,' he says,' I love games.'

Haydn smiles awkwardly, it's so clear that he doesn't know what to make of the walking, talking snowman.

'Don't you like games?' asks Olaf, clearly thinking this can be the only reason for his silence.

Haydn swallows his piece of meat and gives a very feeble grin.

Olaf gasps,' don't you know any games?' he asks, jumping to the next conclusion that makes any sense in his mind.

'No... I... I do,' says Haydn, trying to pull himself together,' it's just... um... I've never met someone quite like you.'

Olaf stares blankly at him,' you mean someone who wants to play games?' he asks slowly.

'Er, not quite, it's just... you are a snowman for goodness sake!' he blurts out.

Olaf nods and pats his arm in a friendly way,' you'll get used to it,' he says.

I'm not sure from the expression on Haydn's face if he considers this a good thing. He gives another feeble smile and, turning to me, asks if he may politely excuse himself from table.

I nod,' of course,' I say,' tired from your journey?'

'Yes, rather. It's been an up and down week.'

'I understand, goodnight Haydn.'

'Goodnight Queen Elsa.'

Haydn departs and Olaf shakes his head at the door as it shuts behind him,' he is very strange,' he says. For a moment he pauses, blinking, then bounces off his chair,' just remembered,' he says,' I like strange. May I be politely excused Queen Elsa?' in a tone very like Haydn's.

I laugh,' certainly,' I say.

He runs to the door and whizzes out, calling Haydn's name. I turn my gaze toward my solitary dinner plate. Suddenly I am no longer hungry. I was brought up never to leave unfinished food on my plate, but tonight I break the rule and rising leave the room, telling the servant at the door that I am done with my dinner.

Then I head up to bed.

The first news I hear the next morning does little to cheer me up. It's from one of the maids and she informs me that Haydn has picked up a cold and that Olaf claims to have contracted what he is calling a 'sand cold'.

Taking it that he has got it into his head that the cold came through the face full of sand I go to see him. This guess turns out to be correct and he won't hear of being told that you don't get such a thing as a sand cold.

'I am a snowman,' he informs me, sitting up from his sick bed,' it is impossible that I have caught a wet cold.'

There is no use arguing the matter, so I leave him to his ideas and tell him to rest and get well soon. Then I go and inquire after Prince Haydn. I'm told he is not seriously ill, but staying in bed as he feels poorly.

I head upstairs and set to work on some papers. I spend most the day on this and only at around five do I move downstairs again, glancing out the windows at the winter sky. It's beautiful and growing dark. I reach the main hall and glance round. For a moment I think it is empty, then I see one of the guards passing through carrying in his hands a dinner tray.

I see that he is headed toward the dungeon steps and, on an impulse, hurry after him and ask,' is that for Prince...' I swallow,' Prince Hans?'

'Yes Your Majesty,' he says,' is there some problem?'

'No, not at all,' I say,' give me the tray, I'll take it down.'

He looks uneasy,' it's no trouble to me,' he says.

'I know, please hand it over.'

He nods, passes it to me and, with a bow, leaves the way he came. I turn down the steps toward the dungeons. It grows colder the further down I go, I'm not bothered by it, but I hope Hans was given enough blankets.

It's not long before I reach the door to his cell.

'Please open the door,' I say to the warden.

He does as asked and I, nodding to him, step in, while he closes the door behind me.

Hans has been sitting in the corner, on the small, flat bed. He looks up hearing the door open and starts to his feet on seeing me.

'Queen Elsa,' he says,' I didn't expect you.'

'I'm just bringing dinner,' I say stepping forward. There is table near the door and I place the tray on it.' Is this enough?' I ask.

He glances at it, there are two slices of bread with cheese, a mug of hot coffee and an apple.

'Perfect,' he says.' Thank you, why did you bring it?'

'There wasn't much to do upstairs,' I say,' do you mind so much?'

'No!' he says hurriedly,' no, not at all,' he pauses, then says,' did you really come for my company?'

I look across at him and turn with a sigh,' I don't know what I am doing here,' I say,' enjoy your dinner.'

'Please!' he bursts out,' stay for ten minutes! Actually, I'm lonely too.'

I pause, then turn,' okay,' I say.

He hurries over to his bed and taking up a pillow places it on one of the two hard backed stools that stand by the table.' For you,' he says, indicating it to me.

'Thank you,' I sit down and he takes the other chair, across from me,' have you had dinner Queen Elsa?' he asks.

'I'm not hungry,' I say.

He glances round and then leaning over takes up the water glass that is on his table. It's empty and picking up the mug of coffee he pours half of the liquid into the glass. He then holds out the mug to me.

'It's cold down here,' he says.

'The cold doesn't really bother me,' I say, but he continues to hold out the mug with such an earnest look on his face that I can't say no, so take it with a brief word of thanks. I blow at the steaming mug and take a sip,' it's nice,' I say,' I don't take sugar either.'

'I used to,' he says,' but one day one of my brothers exchanged it for salt. After that it became a common joke, so I took to doing without.'

'Anna put chili in my soup the other day,' I say,' I was drinking milk for hours after.'

For a moment he is silent, then he says,' she hasn't changed then?'

I blow on the coffee and keep my answer short,' not much,' then, deciding to change the subject,' do you know Haydn has a cold?'

'Yes, the guard told me and I assumed that was partly why you were down here.'

'Me?'

'Well with your sister gone...'

'Use her name.'

'With Princess... Anna gone I thought this place might be a bit empty and that Haydn might be company for you.'

'Actually Olaf is good company, only he is sick too.'

'I didn't know that was possible.'

'Neither did he and he is still in some kind of peculiar denial.'

'How does he manage that if he feels unwell?' asks Hans.

'He says it is a sand cold, I think he hopes they are more rare.'

Hans smiles and takes one slice of bread off his plate, placing it instead on the tray. He then hands the plate with the second slice to me.' Do have something to eat Queen Elsa,' he says.

I pause, reluctant,' you don't have to keep up this act of being nice,' I say.

He looks down,' I understand why you see it as an act,' he says,' and I don't blame you, but it isn't.'

'How am I supposed to just believe that?' I ask.

'If only you would give me an opportunity to show you...' he begins, but I cut him off, suddenly feeling angry again.

'I'm not giving you any chances,' I say,' you may find it easy to forget what you did to Anna, but let me tell you this!' I rise to my feet and look haughtily down at him,' I never will!'

'Queen Elsa,' he gets to his feet too,' I don't ask you to forget, I only ask you to forgive!'

'Only!' I repeat,' only! You ask for a great deal with no right! I can't separate forgiving and forgetting and I'm not even slightly inclined to give you either!'

I swing to the door,' I'll make sure you are sent more coffee,' I say.

'Queen Elsa...' he starts again, but still I cut him off.

'Just don't,' I say, holding up a hand and walking briskly to the door. There I stop, I can't go like this. It isn't right, it isn't fair.' I'm sorry,' I say, not looking round,' you were being nice, thank you for sharing your coffee, good evening... Hans.'

I knock on the door and the warden opens it. Before I go out I glance round at Hans. He looks sad and is still holding the plate with the bread and cheese extended to me.

'Please,' he looks at me,' say you will forgive me Queen Elsa, please, I beg of you?'

I turn away, my throat contracts. 'I can't,' I say,' it's too much and it's too close to me.'

I pass out and walk away up the stairs feeling like I am becoming the ice queen again. I need Anna, only true love can thaw the frozen heart and only she can thaw me. I know that in honest truth to myself I don't want any one else to be able to. I'm scared of caring for anyone after the pain between Anna and I. We are perfect now, but we went through so much to get there.

But it _was_ worth it, it was worth every painful moment to have what we do now! Still I can't face it again.

The silence in the main hall weighs on me when I enter it and I close my eyes tight, trying to shut out the imagine of Hans' sad eyes.

I begin to pace up and down the room. What does he want? Is he really sorry? Or just pulling off another act? He's good at those kind of games. I clench my hands and then shoot a blast of ice at the wall. It's sharp and jaggedly cut, like a reflection of my mood, frustration.

Two days pass before Haydn emerges from his room, wrapped in a blanket to keep off the cold. It's clear that either he is very independent (which I doubt) or he is scared of me, for despite the fact that he is still recovering he heads for the harbor at once to arrange sailing home.

He comes back with gloom on his face and informs me that he may be trespassing on Arendelle's hospitality for as long as two weeks.

'There are too many blocks of ice in the sea nearby at the moment,' he explains,' the harbor master says it won't be safe to sail.'

I try to look welcoming, and succeed by thinking about him and not Hans,' that's no problem,' I say.' My sister will be home in two or three days, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you.'

'Oh dear,' says Haydn,' won't that be a problem with Hans here?'

'No, it won't. Actually, I'd like him to see her.'

Haydn looks like he wants to ask why, but perhaps he knows that I probably only want Hans to feel the pain of old regrets and he (Haydn) doesn't like vindictiveness. Neither do I, but I want Hans to feel as I do, that forgiving him is impossible! I need a companion somewhere in the emotion to help justify me. I don't have a hope with Anna, and Kristoff will follow her lead. Hans is a poor choice, but I'll have to make do. It's an ease to the guilt I feel for the refused forgiveness, because I know that forgiveness should never be refused.

Dinner that evening is quite fun. Olaf and Haydn both join me and we have a pretty good time telling stories. Afterward Olaf wants to skate so we head down to the hall. I tap my foot on the ground and a ice spreads across it, glittering the ground with it's crystal beauty.

Haydn gazes in disbelief and then leans down and touches the ground,' it's really ice,' he gasps,' it's real!'

'Come on,' I say to him,' can you skate?'

He nods,' I often did with my brothers,' he says.

'Which one?' I ask.

'All of them, we used to go together. I'll get my skates.'

He is off like a shot and I glide onto the ice, in white boots made crystals. Olaf lumbers on after me and goes spinning.

I lean forward and feel air blow my face as I rush on at a great pace. When I draw up to a halt I see Haydn, who has returned, gazing at me in disbelief,' wow!' he says,' _you_ can skate!'

'Thanks,' I say,' come on.'

He scrambles on his skates and slides onto the ice.

'I'm going to trip you!' cries Olaf, and rushes at him furiously.

Poor Haydn panics and tries so hard to skate away that he trips himself and Olaf collides with him. I'm laughing at the pair of them when I hear the sound of a sleigh, right outside the door.

I skate over and opening it look out. The sleigh has arrived at the door and I hardly have a chance to recognize it before I see Anna tearing up the steps, tears running down her cheeks.

'Anna!' I exclaim, catching her in my arms at the door,' Anna, what's wrong?'

She is sobbing too hard to answer so I hold her tight and look over her shoulder at Kristoff, who is coming up, looking distressed and very worried.

'What has happened?' I ask again.

'It's the trolls,' says Kristoff,' Elsa, my family! All but one of them, something's horribly wrong, they have all gone missing!'

_More to come!_

_Please remember to review! I love to know what you think! _


	5. Chapter Five

_So here it is, chapter five, I'm glad to have been able to make the wait not long at all! _

_Hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter Five: Enlisting Aid

I stand in the lounge, talking in a low voice to Kristoff and Anna. A small figure lies on the couch nearby, clear in the moonlight flowing in from the window. Bulda is asleep at last. She was crying for nearly an hour after she reached Arendelle with her adopted boy.

Looking across at her and seeing her face makes my heart bleed, I feel so bitterly sorry for her. She is afraid for her family and I see the same fear in Kristoff's eyes, while his hand grips Anna's very tightly.

The news we have received is very little. Kristoff and Anna met up with Bulda while on their way to visit the trolls, having completed their honeymoon and wanting to pay a visit before returning home. They were not half way when they met up with Bulda. From her they learned that the valley of living rocks, the trolls home, had been attacked.

It had happened this way. Bulda had been out collecting mushrooms. She had returned later than intended dew to finding some berries that she has decided to pick. On arriving she had found the valley deserted! Hunt though she did she had found no one left. Somethings had been left untouched, but in other areas cooking pots had fallen over and a tray of carrots had been stepped on and broken.

She had fled from the place, determined to reach the palace and had met the others that way.

'Do we have no clue as to what happened?' I ask Kristoff, after hearing this story.

He shakes his head but Anna says,' we do have one thing.'

She puts a hand in her pocket and draws out a crumpled piece of paper,' Bulda found it on the ground,' she says,' it is marked with a symbol, but I don't recognize it.'

I take it and moving over to the window let the moonlight fall on on the page. It bears the picture of a massive tree, engulfed in flames. Beside this are a few words, filigree and gold:

_You breath me and I blow you away._

I shake my head,' I don't know it either,' I say.' Oh why, why would anyone do this? The trolls are the most peaceable people around! It doesn't make sense.'

'They are also one of the most defenceless,' says Kristoff,' an easy target! Elsa, I am going after these villains. That note proves someone was behind this and we have to find them!'

'I'm going with him,' says Anna,' I'm not going to abandon them!'

I knew she'd say that,' I'm coming too,' I say,' you are not going without me.'

Anna looks exuberant,' you mean it? Oh Elsa!' she flings her arms around my neck and holds me tight.

'Where do we start?' I ask Kristoff.

'We go to the valley,' he says,' there must be a clue there, something to tell us where they have gone, or why, or who!'

I nod in agreement,' we should leave as soon as possible,' I say,' it's late now, if we leave within the hour we should reach the valley by the morning.'

Kristoff nods eagerly and looks toward Anna,' are you ready to go?' he asks.

'Oh yes! I'm ready!' she exclaims.

'I'll need to get some things together,' I say,' and... settle one or two things. You two take care of Bulda, I'll be back soon.'

I quit the room hurriedly and head toward my bedroom. Here I pack a few suitable things into a small packing case. I slip on a coat and slide the mysterious note into it's pocket.

This done I head downstairs again. I know I must see Hans before I leave, but resolve to make it brief. I am crossing the hall when I hear the sound of a disagreement in the lounge and enter to find Olaf and Kristoff arguing.

'You cannot some with,' Kristoff says,' you are sick, you need to rest!'

Olaf droops,' I can't stay behind!' he protests mournfully,' please.'

Anna bends down beside him,' I'm afraid Kristoff is right,' she says,' we don't want you to become worse!'

Olaf looks round now and sees me,' please can I come!' he begs,' please! Can I, can I, can I?'

I look at him for a moment then join the others in shaking my head,' you have a cold,' I say,' you need warmth and sleep!'

'I'm almost better,' cries Olaf,' and it's a sand cold, going out in the snow can't make it worse.'

I glance at Kristoff, he looks at me and it's clear neither of us feel we have the heart to say yes or no. Anna takes charge,' Olaf,' she says,' we can take you, but on a very special condition.'

Olaf's heads shoots up, on his hands and off his body,' alright!' he cries,' what is it? I'm ready!'

'You have to wrap up warm and promise to do as you are told.'

Olaf nods excitedly and begins to dance about, hugging himself.

Anna rises to her feet and I turn to her,' do you think he'll be okay?' I ask.

'I can't see how the snow will make him worse,' says Anna,' he is snow after all, besides weather we let him or no, he will come, even if he has to hang onto the back of the sleigh.'

That makes me smile,' all right,' I agree, setting down my packing case,' did you enjoy the honeymoon Anna?'

She nods eagerly,' we had such fun,' she said,' I do love him so much Elsa! You weren't too lonely were you?'

'I had enough to keep busy, speaking of which, there is a small matter I must attend to before we go.'

'Okay, what is it?'

I twist my hands uncomfortable,' I... I, do you mind awfully if I keep it to myself?'

'This isn't about me,' says Anna warmly,' are you sure _you_ don't want some help about... whatever it is? You seem uneasy Elsa.'

'I'm fine really, trust me.'

'Always,' she smiles.

I slip out of the room and head down the dungeon steps. I haven't seen Hans since I brought him dinner and I don't plan on seeing him again after this. Hopefully the ice will have melted and he and Haydn can leave before I get home. But I know that unless we are gone for quite sometime, this is very unlikely.

The guard at Hans' prison door is sitting on a rough stone chair, his head nodding sleepily. I clear my throat, which causes him to first look up and then jump hurriedly to his feet.

'Queen Elsa,' he says,' I wasn't asleep.'

I just look at him, a mild scolding in my eyes for lazing on duty, this usually sets things right and by the expression on his face I am certain it will.

'Please let me in,' is all I say.

He bows and unlocks the door. I step in and glance about. For half a moment I don't see Hans, then I notice the shadow of his form by the grilled window. He is looking out at the snow, hugging himself, apparently cold.

He doesn't seem to have even heard the light creek of the door and I say cautiously,' Prince Hans?'

He properly starts and turns his head. The moonlight is on his face and I can see it, the wet shimmer of tears.

'Queen Elsa,' the back of his hand unconsciously brushes his cheek and his voice has a husky note.

I swallow, ill at ease,' I have to leave the palace,' I say,' so I thought it only right to look in on you and... well... say goodbye.'

'I see,' he swallows, obviously embarrassed at his tear stained cheeks and swollen, red eyes. He ventures to ask,' where are you going?'

I see no point in hiding the truth,' to the Valley of the Living Rocks,' I say,' it is where the trolls live.'

He nods,' Haydn told me about them, said they were at the... the wedding. May I ask... why are you going Queen Elsa?'

'Something has happened, they have all disappeared and that's enough questions,' I turn, but he speaks in a hurried tone.

'Queen Elsa, what happened to them?'

His tone sounds urgent and I turn back to him,' why do you ask?' I inquire.

He takes a few steps toward me,' please, you said disappeared, do you mean they seem to have literally been spirited away?'

I stare at him,' yes, why are you asking?'

'Because the same thing happened to someone I knew a few months ago.'

'What happened?' now I am eager and attending.

'We were up in the mines...'

'We?' I repeat.

I light colour tints Hans' cheeks,' some of the other prisoners and I,' he says,' we were taking lunch break when we noticed that seven of the men were missing. Search though we did we couldn't find one of them.'

'What happened?' I ask, riveted.

'One of the guards found a note,' he pauses and looks toward me,' did you find any note?' he asks.

I nod,' you breath me...,' I echo.

'… and I blow you away,' he finishes.

I nod,' yes,' I say,' is that what your note said too? Did it have an emblem?'

'Of a burning tree? Yes, it did.'

'And the men? What happened? Did you find them?'

Hans looks serious and then shakes his head. I gasp, my hand to my mouth,' you never found them?'

'We searched, found notes, all with that emblem, they told us that the men were fine, but that searching was worthless, we would never find them.'

My eyes darken,' that will not happen to the trolls!' I say fiercely,' I will find them,' I turn my eyes back on his face,' do you know any more?' I ask.

He pauses, his eyes dropping to the ground,' there was one thing. I had wandered further than the others, up the side of the mountain, among a belt of trees and there I saw it. The most beautiful white bird. Huge, almost the size of my horse. I went up to it and stroked it. It was so soft and it purred like a cat. Then suddenly it gave a loud, wild cry and flapped it's wings. They hit me and I was knocked out. When I awoke I was with the others again. They were all hunting about and when I spoke to them...' he pauses, a perplexed look on his face,' they never said they had found me and the belt of trees was miles away.'

'So what did you do? Did you tell anyone?'

'I tired, they thought that my princely upbringing couldn't handle work in the mines and I was seeing things. They had me sent home. I had half begun to think myself that I had dreamt it when, four weeks ago, I found this on the window sill.'

He places his hand into his small jacket pocket and draws out something, which he then holds out to me. It's a beautiful, white feather, the tips almost silver. The whole seems to glitter, not in the moonlight, but more as if it _were_ moonlight.

'It's beautiful,' I say, reaching out a hand,' you say you found in a your window sill?'

He nods,' there is one more thing,' he says,' the bars on that window are so close together, you can scarcely see through them. I tried the feather through them, it did fit, but so exactly, that I can't see how... how it glided in.'

'I thought it was on the sill?'

'The inner sill,' there is a moment's pause, then he speaks again,' you want to see your people again, I am the only person in Arendelle who knows anything about who has taken them. I went on the hunt, I saw the bird, Queen Elsa, take me with, I can help.'

I swing away from him,' no,' I say hotly,' I don't trust you and I won't have you with us!'

'I can help!' he protests,' that's what I want, a chance to prove to you that I can be better.'

'I'm not giving you chances,' I say,' don't ask me too! I don't want to have anything to do with you!'

I turn toward the door, then hear his voice behind me,' and you people Queen Elsa? Are they not to benefit from having someone who has at least seen something of these invisible attackers? Are they to suffer from your pride?'

I move swiftly across to him and slap him through the face,' don't you dare!' I say,' don't you dare speak to me in that tone! You left my sister to die! Tired to kill me and all for what? Your pride!'

The green eyes lift and lock themselves on my face, the lips are set together, the bottom one bleeding,' then don't comment the same fault,' he says,' don't let your pride win.'

A conflict begins to rage inside me at his words and I turn away, my hands clenched. Can I trust him? Can I take the risk? He is steps ahead of the rest of us in knowing the enemy, he can help.

I met his gaze and hold it,' one finger out of line,' I say,' and you will dearly wish you had stayed at home.'

'I'll be in the white line all the way,' he says firmly, then after a moment,' thank you Queen Elsa.'

I turn to the door,' this is not a second chance,' I say, coldly,' this is necessity, don't expect any gifts or thanks. Guard.'

The guard opens the door at once and I say briskly,' get me a pair of handcuffs.'

He fishes some from his belt, handing them to me. I cross back to Hans,' I'm not taking any chances with you,' I say,' and Haydn will have to come.'

Hans holds out his hands and says, in an almost teasing voice, as I clap the cuffs on,' I'm sure he'll be very glad too help you out.'

I frown at him,' this is no joking matter,' I say.

'Since Haydn met you for one evening he has talked of no one else,' says Hans.

I ignore the comment,' we shall make a merry party,' I say.

'Who else is there?' asks Hans, moving to the door, a step behind me.

'Olaf, Bulda, the only troll left, Kristoff, Sven,' I pause,' and Anna,' I conclude.

And it is horribly satisfying to see him swallow tightly.

_More to come!_

_Please remember to review! I love to know what you think!_


	6. Chapter Six

_So here is it, chapter six, I hope you all enjoy. Please do review!_

Chapter Six: Setting Out

I head up the stairs followed closely by Hans. We enter the hall and here I become aware that I no longer hear his footstep. I turn and see he is standing, gazing into the lounge, though the open door. I follow his eyes and see that they rest on Anna. She is talking to her husband, her hand patting Sven's head the while.

'Hey!' I say sharply, snapping Hans from his reverie.

He hurries to catch up to me and we move to the door together. Anna hears my footstep and turns her head toward the doorway, where she sees me and Hans just behind. I see her expression change at once.

'Hans,' she says,' what... Elsa, how is he here?'

'He has been for a day or two,' I say, glancing at Kristoff, whose brow has darkened.' He is coming with us Anna.'

'Oh,' she stares for a moment, clearly not sure what to say. He is the first to move, taking a step toward her. He is not two steps far however before Kristoff has blocked the way between him and Anna.

He glowers at him,' what are you doing here?' he demands.

Hans flinches back slightly and I step forward,' he is here with my permission Kristoff,' I say,' and he has information which may help us to find your family.'

Anna lays a hand on her husband's arm and draws him back slightly. Her eyes meet Hans',' hello,' she says, her voice cold.

'Princess ...,' the name sticks in his throat and he instead just bows and looks assiduously at the floor.

'Haydn is here too,' I say to Anna, he had made himself scare of their arrival,' and I mean to ask him to come too, I need someone to keep an eye on... him,' waving a hand at Hans.

Kristoff has not taken his eyes from Hans' face,' I can do that,' he growls.

'I'm sure you can,' I say,' but Haydn is his brother and knows him better.'

Olaf comes walking over now and waves a friendly hand to Hans, then frowns,' wait a minute,' he says,' you are Hans, aren't you?' his frown becomes angry,' you refused to kiss Anna,' he accuses.

A blush steals over Hans' face and he glances at me. I look the other way, I have no intention of telling Olaf off for what he has said. Hans deserves the accusation.

A moment of uncomfortable silence follows Olaf's last words. Anna is the one to break it,' Olaf,' she says,' please do go find Prince Haydn.'

'I'm on it,' promises Olaf and disappears out the door, in a flurry of snow.

'We are going to need a second sleigh for all these people,' says Kristoff, who has been doing a headcount,' there are going to be eight of us, including Sven.'

'We'll need a second reindeer too I suppose,' I say.

Hans chips in with,' you can use my horse Queen Elsa.'

'Your horse?' I echo,' could he take the snow?'

Hans nods,' certainly,' he says,' Sitron is very tough.'

'Sitron,' I repeat, amused.

'Is that his name?' asks Anna.

'Is Norwegian for lemon,' I say.' Actually my horse is called Eple, is means...'

'… apple,' cuts in Hans and gives me an apparent, unconsciously charming smile.

For half a moment I smile back, then I cut away, annoyed with myself. That was the smile which beguiled Anna and gave him his opportunity to hurt her. I frown to myself and return to the point in hand.

'We have a second sleigh,' I say,' it's old and a little rusty, but will ride all right.'

'Do we have someone else who can drive it?' asks Kristoff.

There is a pause, then Hans says,' both Haydn and I can.'

'Well that makes it easy,' I say,' and if there are three of you we should be fine.'

'Only I drive my sleigh,' says Kristoff at once,' and Anna can a little, I'm training her.'

Hans looks haughtily toward Sven,' I wouldn't want to drive that... thing,' he says coldly.

'That is a reindeer,' says Kristoff, taking a step forward,' don't you recognise one when you see it?!'

'It doesn't amount to much more than a thing,' retorts Hans.

'You should see the things he can do, and it amounts to more than you! What have you ever done in your life to be proud of eh?!'

'How much do you know about my life!?' yells Hans,' almost nothing and...'

'Hey,' I say, breaking in on his angry tone,' repentance!'

The one word is enough. Even more than enough. The head sinks and Hans, swallowing tightly says,' I'm sorry, you're right, what good have I ever done?'

Kristoff calms down immediately,' help my family and you will have done some,' he says and even goes so far as to clap Hans on the shoulder.

I turn away from them and cross toward the door to see if Haydn is coming. Anna follows me and lays a hand on my arm.

'Does Hans have an eye allergy?' she asks.

The question is so random that I just stare blankly at her for a moment before answering,' I haven't the lest idea. Why are you asking?'

'Well, it's that or he has been crying, his eyes are red Elsa.'

I look round the door frame, unwilling to meet her eyes,' he was crying,' I say,' his life's a bit gloomy I dare say, after he made such a mess of it.'

'When you said the word repentance to him it had quiet some effect, why is that?'

I don't get to answer for at this moment Haydn arrives with Olaf and as I didn't wish to reply I am glad to take them as an escape.

'I'm told you wanted a word with me Queen Elsa,' says Haydn, he bows to Anna,' hello again princess,' he says. He then notices Kristoff, Sven and his brother and looks confused,' what is it?' he asks.

I tell him about the disappearance and all we know about it. Then explain how Hans has information and we need him to come to keep an eye on him.

'I'd be happy to help,' says Haydn,' but what does Hans know?' looking toward his brother.

I glance at him too,' please tell them the same story you told me,' I say.

Hans goes into it with a monotone voice, a bit like a machine. When he produces the feather Anna runs to take a look at it. He holds it out to her and she picks it up and looks it over with Kristoff.

'It's amazing,' she says.

'It's amazing I never heard a word about this bird,' mumbles Haydn,' you might have mentioned it Hans.'

His brother makes no answer, perhaps because he has none good enough. He only absently fiddles with the chain of his handcuffs and takes back the feather when Anna returns it.

'So when do we leave?' asks Haydn.

'Directly,' I say,' can you drive the second sleigh with Sitron? And is your cold all right?'

'I'm fine and driving won't be a problem, I just need to get some of my things together. I'll get yours too Hans,' he adds as he exits the room.

'Oh, I need my hat!' cries Olaf and drives out the room.

'Kristoff,' I say, turning to him,' since you and Anna are still all packed will you please go and fetch Sitron and ready him on the second sleigh?'

'Sure, no problem,' says Kristoff and hurries out, followed by Sven.

I glance at Anna,' I'll just tidy my things,' I say and retire to a chair where I shuffle through my hurriedly packed bag to make sure I haven't missed anything.

I am aware of an uncomfortable feeling in the room, then Anna speaks, addressing Hans,' why are you here?' she asks.

There is a short pause, then he says,' I came to... ask forgiveness. I asked the queen,' he hesitates,' I can't ask you, it's too much to request.'

'I can't give what you won't ask for,' she says.

'Would you give it then Princess... Anna?'

'Just Anna is fine and... well, I couldn't say no.'

Bulda now stirs and sits up. Anna hurries over to her at once, breaking off her short conference with Hans, and immediately starts telling her the plan, along with the story told my Hans, skipping the part where the seven missing men were never found again.

It's not long before Olaf reappears, with a hat (already covered in snow from his flurry) and a small bag containing what he calls his 'goods'.

'You sound like you are selling them,' comments Hans.

'Did you want to buy?' asks Olaf, smiling.

'For what, a feather?' asks Hans, displaying it.

'Oh I love that!' exclaims Olaf,' for it I'll give you...' he digs in his bag and pulls out a tube of toothpaste,' I have so much of it,' he says,' everyone seems to think I would want more just because I have big teeth and even with brushing twice a day I just can't get through it all.'

'I'll agree to that,' says Hans, bending down to the snowman's height and offering him the feather.

'A white feather stands for peace does it not?' asks Olaf, taking it and handing over the toothpaste.

'Between us I certainly hope so,' says Hans.

'Okay,' says Olaf,' but mind you mean it, I won't take a feather a second time round.'

Hans smiles faintly and rising to him feet glances my way, apparently realising that I have been watching him and Olaf. I look away and simply say,' do look after that feather Olaf, we may need to see it again.'

'Oh I will!' Olaf assures me and settles on a couch to wait, looking as contented as usual.

Hans hovers about until his brother returns with two small, compact bags,' I got as much as I could in a small space,' he says,' these aren't too big for the sleigh I trust Queen Elsa?'

'They look very neat and small,' I respond.

Kristoff returns about ten minutes later and declares that everything is ready to go.

'Nine of us including Sven and...'

'Sitron,' puts in Hans.

'… that's right, so three to the old sleigh and four to the new, sound reasonable Elsa?'

I nod and take up my bag,' lets go,' I say.

We all exit the palace together, I leaving orders with the guard and my personal advisor, who was called down at the last minute. It's snowing hard outside, but Sven and Sitron both seem fine and happy.

I place my bag in the sleigh with Kristoff and Anna where I am to sit with Bulda, while Olaf shares with the Westergaard brothers in the second.

I turn to Haydn before he moves to his sleigh,' keep a close eye on Hans,' I tell him,' and if you see anything, anything Haydn, that seems out of place to you, report to me at once.'

Haydn nods, but looks uncomfortable,' I'm not his jailer Queen Elsa,' he says, uneasily.

'I'm sorry, today you are.'

He nods and moves toward his own sleigh,' come on Hans, Olaf,' he says.

Olaf runs after and bounces aboard while I lift up Bulda. I have just settled her when Hans' voice behind asks if I need any assistance.

I don't even look round at him,' go to your sleigh,' I say coldly,' I'm fine.'

I hear the crunch of his boots as he walks away and know that what I said was cruel, but pride holds me back and I don't call after him or say a word of apology. He left Anna to die, nothing in the world will change that, or make him deserve kindness or, even worse, pity.

I get into the sleigh and take my seat beside Bulda, while Anna hopes up in front, beside her husband. Her eyes are bright and alive again, with the excitement of adventure and she leans her head against her husband's shoulder,' come on,' she says,' let's drive!'

He has so grin at her and we swing into motion. For a while we ride in silence, but this, apparently, does not suit Bulda, for she turns her head to me and asks, in a blandest tone, when I am getting married.

'Maybe never,' I say,' I don't know, not yet anyway.'

'What's the trouble?' asks Bulda,' no perfect man, I could find you one!'

'Oh no, I'm not really looking thank you.'

Either she ignores this or she doesn't believe if for she goes on,' how about that handsome young prince? He seems nice.'

'Nice!' I repeat disgusted. Then it occurs to me that she probably means Haydn, since she knows Hans' story. I feel annoyed at myself for assuming otherwise.' Oh, you mean Haydn,' I say,' he is nice, but I'm not looking for a husband, I enjoy ruling Arendelle and I don't need someone to help me.'

'Everyone always needs help dear,' says Bulda.

'I suppose,' I say, looking down at my hands,' but I have Anna and Kristoff.'

'Don't you think he is a dear boy?' smiles Bulda, ruffling her son's hair, as he sits in front of her.

He ducks his head away but I smile,' very,' I say,' and perfect for my sister.'

'I can't tell you how glad I was when he finally brought a girl home,' says Bulda,' I was near despairing for him.'

Seeing Kristoff is my own age I hardly think despairing was necessary, but make no comment on it. I suppose it is normal to worry for a boy brought up with no other humans in his vicinity and with next to no idea how to even talk to one.

We glide on in peace, with midnight glittering on the snow, from amidst the trees. I lean over and allow streams of ice to slide from my hand, making a pattern alongside the tracks of our sleighs. Anna leans to watch the ice and I make it spell her name in big, silver letters.

I am so absorbed as I glide like this that I fail to notice a branch hanging over the way. Anna, who is not leaning over so far as I, sees it and cries,' Elsa move!'

But I hear to late and it smacks me through the face. I give a small yelp and put my hand to my face. It catches something small and I feel a sharp sting on my cheek.

'Elsa are you okay?' asks Anna, while Bulda stands up to take a look. I move my hand and a small bug flies from it.

'I think something stung me,' I say to Anna.

Kristoff reigns in the sleigh,' anything bad?' he asks.

I shake my head,' no need to stop,' I say,' just a sting.'

The second sleigh stops behind us and Haydn hops out and comes over,' what's going on?' he asks.

'Nothing,' I say,' I just got stung, we can carry on.'

'Elsa,' says Anna, in a worried tone,' you are getting a bit of a red spot and it doesn't look to safe to me.'

I put my hand to my cheek and can already feel a bump, it's burning and rapidly starting to itch. Hans and Olaf have now both come over and the latter inquires what's wrong.

'I don't know,' I confess,' something stung me, maybe I have an allergy to it. Do we have any creams or medicines around here?'

'Er... I'll check,' says Anna. She climbs over onto our seat and begins to dig among the things in her bag,' got this,' she says doubtfully, drawing out a tube of cream that looks about as old as she is.

Kristoff pulls a face at it,' that is pretty old,' he says,' and I doubt if it'll do much.'

'Let me check my things,' I say and alight from the sleigh. The moment my feet hit the ground I begin to feel giddy and my head starts swimming. I must stumble because I feel Hans' hand under my elbow,' you look unsteady your Majesty,' he says.

'I'm fine,' I say, pulling my arm away from him. I move over to my bag and open it. The contents blur before my eyes and I stumble back. It's Haydn who catches hold of me this time.

'You aren't well,' he says,' sit down, we'll look for the medicine.'

I put my hand up to my face and feel the bite has grown in size while my face feels hot. I shove Haydn away,' move back,' I say. I can feel the ice in my hands is welling up and swirl around only just in time to let it swing in the opposite direction to where they are all standing. Then I get a grip on the side of the sleigh. Suddenly I feel so sick and waves of giddiness rush over me.

'Elsa,' I hear Anna's worried voice,' Elsa!'

I tip backward and am conscious only long enough to feel that a hand, with the cold steel of a handcuff about it's wrist, catches hold of me, then blackness ensues.

_Move to come!_

_Please remember to review! _


	7. Chapter Seven

_So here is chapter seven! Thank you so much for all reviews and please don't forget to tell me what you think of this latest chapter! Share what you think will happen next (or what you hope for). _

_Thanks again for all support, it's mean more than I can say!_

_Chapter Seven: The Self Made Wreak_

My eyelashes flutter. Dimly I feel consciousness returning with dizziness and constant trembling. I feel feverish, one moment burning hot, the next ice cold. Dimly I think I hear a voice, singing in a low, masculine voice. It's a nice tone to listen too, moderately deep and with a sharper edge to it.

I'm not going to let down on my goal

There must be a way to touch her soul

Something she is holding back

The warmer side I've always lacked

And who knows maybe there is a way a change

Out of temptation and out of rage

Who knows maybe there was a way to go

Before I ruined everything I know

Twenty five and a self made wreck

With nothing left in your deck

I played the game out of pride

Twisted, borrowed, bent and lied

I stepped out of line and now I pay the price

Things are never cheep on the dice

I listen, breathing deeply, finding the voice soothing, though the words are sad. He must notice that I have stirred for he breaks off after the second verse and says,' hello Queen Elsa.'

'Hi,' I say, blinking and opening my eyes only to met the green ones belonging to Hans. For a moment my brain is confused, then I ask,' where is everyone else?'

'Hunting to see if they can find whatever it was that stung you,' says Hans,' so we can know how to treat it, expect Haydn and I, he is just over by the other sleigh looking through the supplies.'

'Why are you still here?' I ask, lifting myself a little and finding I am curled up in the back seat of Kristoff's sleigh, while Hans is sitting atop the baggage at the back.

'Someone had to stay with you and they didn't trust me to wonder off,' he says,' so Haydn and I stayed. Please lie down, you have a fervour.'

I relax back against the cushion placed under my head and ask as I let my tired eyes shut for a moment to hopefully help the dizziness,' what were you singing?'

'It's an old Southern Isles song,' he says,' it's about a man who commented a crime and is trying to find repentance and the road home, I used to hate it, I still do, but differently.'

'I should think you liked it,' I murmur.

'It's a bit painful,' he says quietly, then breaks off,' but why are we talking about me? How are you feeling?'

'Hot, then cold. I'm never cold, not like this.' I open my eyes and look up at him.

His eyes are full of concern and he says in a rather soothing voice,' you'll be fine, we'll find out what's wrong and fix it.'

'You don't look like you are doing very much to that end,' I say, in a rather sharp tone.

He sighs slightly, apparently sorry that the hard tone has returned,' someone was supposed to stay with you,' he says.

'You might look through Kristoff's tool box while you are at it,' I say.

'And have my head bashed when he finds out? No thank you!'

'Kristoff doesn't bash heads, he is a softy at heart.'

'Not toward me he is not and no I'm not complaining, just stating a fact.'

'Well, if he finds out you went though the box tell him I told you too.'

Hans swings his legs off the sleigh and taking out Kristoff's tool box begins to fish through it. I lie back, looking up at the swimming sky, the snow flakes fly and catch on my lashes, their activity makes me feel more giddy than before. My sight goes more and more wild, till the whole sky is a mass of blurred white and blue. I shut my eyes, suddenly scared. I want Anna and reach out a hand.

'Hans,' I say.

'Queen Elsa?'

'Where are you?' I reach out my fingers and feel his hands close over them.

'Right here,' he says, his tone rather bewildered.

'I want Anna,' I say,' where is she?'

He pauses a moment,' I don't really know,' he admits,' I'm sure she'll be back soon.'

I open my eyes again and see some of the spinning has stopped. I glance at Hans,' your hands are freezing,' I say.

'I think that's your fervour talking,' he says,' I don't feel cold.'

I shiver and feel my teeth are chattering.

'Would you like a blanket?' he asks.' There is one here that was covering the tool box.'

I nod my head and he lets go my hand and brings a blanket. I sit up and the world tips. His hand supports my shoulder,' here,' he hands me the blanket.

I slide it about my shoulders and drop back against the pillow. He looks at me with concern,' do you need anything else?' he asks.

'No,' I say, hugging myself and playing in a feverish manner with my hair.

'Right then,' he slips down from the sleigh and resumes looking over Kristoff's tool box. Moments later he hitches himself back onto the baggage,' nothing in there,' he says,' and Haydn is going through the rest.'

I take a sharp breath, dizziness waves in on me again and I shut my eyes. After a pause I ask,' did I faint?'

'Yes you did,' he says,' Bulda said you should stay lying down to avoid a replay.'

'Do we have any fruit?' I ask abruptly.

'Yes, we have some apples, do you want?'

'I think it might do me good.'

'I'll get you one.'

He leans over in the sleigh to reach for the apple. I open my eyes as he hands it over. Red and wet it looks good. The chain of his handcuff brushes my hand as he gives it to me and I remember the feel of cold steel attaching to the hand that caught me from falling. I glance at him. Half of me despises him, the other half... it's a conflict and I don't know what it is feeling. Either way I know my mood toward him has fluctuated a lot, from friendly to freezing cold.

'Thank you,' I say, taking the apple and liking the feel of the smooth surface beneath my fingers. I sit up a little, hitching the pillow up and leaning against it. For another moment I close my eyes, waiting for the dizzy wave caused by moving to wear off, then I take a bite of the apple.' These are nice,' I say,' why don't you have one?'

Hans smiles faintly,' you're being nice,' he says.

'You shared your coffee,' I say,' consider it a returned favour.'

'Okay, thank you,' he leans over and takes one up.' Mmm, these _are_ good, we don't have ones like this in the Southern Isles.'

'Surely you have apples there?' I object.

'Yes, but not nearly this juicy, they always taste a little... dried up.'

'I could set up trade of them with the king,' I say,' after all we trade many things.'

Hans gives a slight laugh,' only on your suggestion,' he says,' papa hates apples, he won't think to bring them in.'

'What was that about papa?' asks Haydn, now coming up, with a bag in his hand,' oh, Queen Elsa, how are feeling?'

'Giddy,' I say,' but okay, any sign of some medicine?'

'Nothing, but the old cream and something in Kristoff's bag called," Ye great troll ointment," I'll be honest, I wouldn't trust anything with that name.'

'Me neither,' I admit,' sit down Haydn and have an apple while we wait for the others to get back, maybe one of them has found some herb that will help.'

Haydn does as directed, sitting in the front seat and looking over the back of it at Hans and I.' So what was that about dear old papa?' he asks his brother.

Hans swallows his piece of apple before responding,' just that he hates apples, any fruit really.'

Haydn laughs,' I think we and Baldwin are the only ones who didn't inherit that trait,' he says.

'And which is Baldwin?' I ask,' and now we come to it Haydn, Anna and I were wondering which number heir you are?'

'I'm eight in the family, four under me. Baldwin is the third eldest.'

I nod, but say no more. I am suddenly burning up again and my face feels flushed. I clench the apple a little tightly in one hand and with the other begin to fidget with my braid again.

The sound of boots on the snow makes me look up and I see Anna running toward me, with Bulda at her heels. Hans jumps down from the sleigh and Haydn, getting to his feet, asks at once,' found anything?'

'I think I have,' says Anna, her brow creased with worry. She hurries over to me,' Elsa,' she says sweetly leaning over me.' How are you feeling?'

'Anna,' I say, clutching her hand,' don't worry I'm fine.'

'I think I might have caught what stung you,' says Anna,' well not the exact thing, but one of it's kind. Did it look like this do you think?'

She holds out a glass bottle to me and I peer inside, where I see a small, red insect. It has large eyes and it's pointed tail is alight.

'I think it was,' I say,' what is it Anna?'

It's Bulda who answers, climbing up on the sleigh to see me,' it's a fire bug dear,' she tells me,' I don't think it's sting is agreeing with your powers.'

I feel a shock. That makes sense to me, it would match all the weird hot and cold I have been experiencing. I flex my fingers, my powers do feel weak and there was that blast I hit out before fainting, that was uncontrolled.' Can you do anything?' I ask Bulda.

'I have thought of a few things that might help,' she says,' but I can't be sure. I simply put together what I know of medicine with what Anna knows of your powers and maybe with a little added help from you we could manage something. I know a leaf that is marvellous for burns, maybe some of that on the sting would not go ill.'

I nod, trying to focus,' that sounds possible,' I say,' could we find it anywhere near here?'

'I'm sure we could, but it is a little rare and I'll just have to look a bit.'

I nod, then say to Haydn,' you and your brother go with and help Bulda, I'll stay here with Anna.'

Haydn nods and the three of them depart. Anna slides into a seat and gets my head on her lap. She soothes my hair,' you are going to be fine Elsa,' she assures me.

I smile up at her,' how can I not be,' I say,' with all of you rushing about so.'

It is not long before Olaf turns up, followed by Sitron. It seems he met up with Haydn and party and they told him to return to the sleigh. Sitron sits down, apparently tired, and begins to chew happily on an apple, thrown him by Anna.

Olaf flops onto the front set of the sleigh and declares that winter can be done with now, he wants summer again.

'Winter has loads to love though,' objects Anna,' woolly hats and warm, steaming meals.'

'And coffee,' I say sleepily.

'You always drink coffee,' Anna points out.

'But it's so much nicer in winter,' I say.

'I love coco,' murmurs Anna.

'With marshmallows in it,' muses Olaf.

'Or some cream,' Anna is getting dreamy.

Olaf licks all round his mouth,' heaped with sugar,' he says, gazing at the sky.

'With a fire pudding,' chimes in Anna again.

Olaf sits up with a jerk,' I need a marshmallow right now!' he declares, almost in a frenzy.

'We don't have any,' I point out.

Olaf grips his little stick fingers and gazes up at the stars,' I'm making a wish right now,' he says,' that Hans or... the other one, will have brought some!'

'Oh here are Kristoff and Sven!' cries Anna, abruptly breaking away from marshmallows and coco.

'I was told you found the insect Anna,' says Kristoff, beaming at her,' I met the others.'

'Yip,' says Anna,' come join us here and have an apple.'

Kristoff strolls over and drops into his accustomed seat, which extracts a yelp from Olaf.

'Those are my feet!' cries the snowman, while the ice man hurriedly jumps up again.

'Well what were you doing on my seat?' demands Kristoff.' Shift up!'

Olaf moves up with an offended air, but is perked in no time by Anna, who gives him an apple, while throwing one to her husband and a carrot to Sven.

It is about fifteen minutes before we hear the others returning. Bulda gets up on the sleigh and shows me that she has a whole leather beg of leaves.' These are the ones,' she says,' but, I'm thinking, Queen Elsa, wouldn't it be better for you to return home?'

'No,' I say, at once, sure someone had been going to suggest this,' if this... allergy is connected to my powers Pabbie is the one I need, besides, your people need help and there is no time to delay, we go on and directly.'

Bulda smiles at me,' you are a truly good, selfless queen,' she says.

I feel so deeply touched by her words, but feel they are not true of me,' no,' I say,' I'm not.'

'But you are.'

I look round and blink, because it was Hans who said the words,' you scarcely know me,' I object, but I meet the green eyes and see admiration in them. I look away, there is no expression I can give in response that would be it's equal.

Bulda places one of her leaves on my cheek, making it stick on with a touch of Kristoff's old cream. It at once soothes it and I feel some of the heat flood out of my face.

'That... that feels better,' I say,' thank you.'

She smiles and slips into the front seat of the sleigh. I am lying down so take up the whole back seat, which causes a slight seating problem. There is of course space for a forth person in the second sleigh, but to separate Bulda from Kristoff while she is going through so much seems cruel. In the end Anna makes space for her between Kristoff and herself, saying that they can chat about the new dish Bulda was going to teach her to cook. It's apparent that it's a recipe she must learn, for Kristoff almost starts drooling on the mere mention of it and we slide away in good state.

I grow drowsy and drop off to sleep, when I awake I see Anna is asleep with her head on her husband's shoulder, while Bulda is watching the road ahead. I sit up and look over the back of the sleigh to the one behind. Olaf is out of sight, apparently sleeping on the back chair. The two brothers are talking in low voices.

Haydn sees I am looking over and smiling, gives me a perky wave. I wave back and flop against my cushion before I can make awkward eye contact with Hans. I look up at the midnight sky and feel the cold breeze on my face, I am feeling much better, not so giddy or hot.

Bulda climbs over presently to change the herb and I sit up, making space for her on the seat. We ride on next to one another, talking in low voices, while we watch the moon. Anna stirs at last too and we four all talk, about anything that is jolly and will keep us going. Kristoff tells us a story about his early days in the ice business and we all laugh at a funny tale from Anna about how she once ate a whole chilli.

It is nearing four o clock, Kristoff says so from the stars, when we see the Valley of Living Rocks is in sight. That breaks off our discourse and we stop just outside it to alight. Haydn takes Sitron's bridle, while the poor horse backs, obviously scared. Sven starts to get excited on seeing his old home, but droops when he sees that both Kristoff and Bulda look sad and serious. Anna links an arm through her husband's and takes hold of one of Bulda's hands, while Olaf walks over to Sven and gives him a comforting pat.

Hans and I automatically glance at one another.

'Do you need a hand?' he asks,' or are feeling better?'

'Much better,' I say, though my head has begun to spin a little now I am on my feet,' you don't need to be concerned for me.'

'You'd be concerned if it were the other way about,' he says.

I look scornful,' don't fatter yourself,' I say.

'That was meant to your advantage Queen Elsa.'

'That wasn't meant to yours.'

He looks down, his face sad. The face of someone who has a wreckage behind and is regretting the turn of his life.

And suddenly I realise what my mixed feelings toward him are, they are sadness and pity!

_More to come!_

_Please review, each one is so much enjoyed! _


	8. Chapter Eight

_Here is chapter eight and sorry for the little gap, but it is the longest chapter yet! I really hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you thought!_

_Chapter Eight: The Valley And The Fire_

The quiet stillness of the valley is almost oppressive. As we walk toward it's centre I see the little puffs of steam that rise from cracks in the ground. Olaf and Sven warm themselves by one. I sweep past, my face is feeling hot and flushed again, I don't want any more warmth.

I pass on instead into the valley itself and look around. The place is completely deserted. A few pots lie about, some overturned, some looking like their owner just went to fetch some spice. Baskets full of berries and mushrooms are scattered about, likewise half turned, half untouched. Some of these things are covered in a very thin film of snow, most the wet is dried up by the smoke and the area is very sheltered.

Kristoff, seeing the state of the place, begins to run about desperately, as though hoping he will find the trolls all hiding behind a barrel. Standing next to me Anna looks shocked and whispers,' oh Elsa!' in a tragic tone, not usual with her.

Sven stops short and sitting down begins to wail as well as a reindeer might. Olaf hugs him as tightly as he can and Anna, moving over to her husband, locks his hand in her own. Haydn, Hans and Sitron join me while Bulda, having looked about already, only stands behind us, her face broken and lonely.

'Who would do this?' says Haydn,' it looks like such a peaceful place? Surely these people were no threat to anyone!'

'They weren't!' I say angrily, figuring the heart charm at my neck. Pabbie gave it to me. Good, harmless Pabbie and someone took him and all his family, snatching them away without reason! I stare about at the emptiness, feeling my temper rise as I hear Sven howl and see Kristoff's crushed face, while poor Bulda has tears in her eyes.

'We are going to find them!' I say, my voice quiet and deadly,' and whoever! whoever is to blame for this will have me to deal with!'

I clench my hands, feeling the snow and ice more powerfully than I have for months. More powerful and more uncontrolled! I turn and focus my eyes on Hans,' I brought you here for a reason,' I say,' go, look, find me a clue, anything that will lead us where we need to go next! Find something you have seen before, a hint of something you recognise.'

He bows slightly and moves into the valley without a word. I nudge Haydn,' keep an eye on him,' I say and walk over to join Kristoff.

I lay a gentle hand on his arm,' Kristoff,' I say quietly,' we are going to find your family, I'm not going to give up on them!'

'Me neither!' he says, through gritted teeth.

Anna says, her optimistic tone revived,' and we're gonner find them too! What we should do first it have something to eat, other than apples none of us has had a thing. I'll chat to Bulda and we can put something together.'

'Thanks Anna,' says Kristoff, squeezing her hand.

She darts off and I say to Kristoff,' why don't you look around? See if you can find anything usual.'

He nods,' I'm on it,' he says and walks across to an overturned barrel to start his search. I go help Anna and Bulda, looking for anything lying about that looks editable.

Bulda starts cooking up a soup dish and, seeing she has all she needs and Anna is helping, I leave them and cross over to Haydn and Hans, who are investigating an area, some little way off, together.

'Found anything interesting?' I ask.

Hans mutely hands me a feather in response. It's like the one he had, only looks paler, less like the moonlight.

'Not as pretty,' I comment,' but definitely much the same. Where did you find it?'

'On the ground,' says Hans,' right here in fact, by the overturned pot.'

I study the feather,' where is Olaf with the other one?' I ask.

'Do you want me to go look for him?' offers Haydn.

'Thank you, that would be helpful.'

Haydn departs and I turn to Hans. I am about to ask something when I see that he is staring fixedly at the ground, some little way ahead of us.

'What is it?' I ask, sensing something meaningful in his face.

'It's the pebbles,' he says,' over there,' he indicates them and I see his point. Pebbles don't form like that naturally. Here they are running in a complete circle.

Even while I am still gazing the handcuffed hand touches mine,' there is another,' he says.

I look. It's right near by, but differently shaped, forming a horseshoe. Hans' eye has run on and he says,' another one, further, but it's... certainly an S.'

I look over,' of course,' I snap my fingers,' the others are an O and a U.'

'O. U. S,' murmurs Hans,' there must be more.'

'I have an idea,' I say,' hold on.'

I tap my foot on the floor and feel ice sweep from my hands. Then we are rising on a built platform, like the floor of my old ice castle. Only small and with no walls. A spiral staircase forms about it and I see Hans gazing in disbelief as we sour up together.

I stop when I feel we are almost on a level with the trees and glance at Hans. He is a little more pale that usual, which shows off his freckles.

'Okay?' I ask.

Hans stares down,' fine,' he says, but I see a shudder run through him and his hands grip one another tightly.

'You aren't scared of heights, are you?' I ask.

'I never used to be,' he says, his tone strained,' then I nearly fell off an ice bridge.'

'Well if it's not too much for you,' I say, rather coldly,' come look down.'

We move to the edge together and see the pebble message in all it's clarity. Stretching far, it would be hard to see from the ground.

_LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN_

'You still,' I say.' O. U. S.'

Hans backs away from the extreme edge.' I know this message,' he says.

I look round at him,' when did you see it before?' I ask.

He pauses a moment, then admits in a low tone,' right before I met that bird, I saw it as I entered the belt of trees.'

'Who is leaving it for us?' I ponder,' enemies don't warn, unless they want you to stay back. Alternately it could be a friend, someone who knows something and can't do anything except warn us.'

'Then why be so vague?' he asks.

'For fear of being seen I suppose,' we are silent for a moment, then I voice something that has been on my mind for some time,' Hans, why were you not taken? Like the seven other men? Surely those birds had something to do with it, why leave you behind?'

'I've asked myself that,' he admits,' I've tried again and again to see if there is some kind of similarity between the men taken, but can find none and so no reason why I should be left. Also...' he pauses, uncertain.

'Yes?' I encourage him.

'That feather that was left on my sill, I still think... it must have been put there, by someone... or something. Left for me, like a message I can't read. I feel like... someone expects me to do something... and I have no idea what.'

'You are meant to help me find the trolls,' I say blandly.

He looks thoughtful and I see his breath, misty in the cold. He shudders and turns way,' can we go down please your Majesty?' he asks.

'Certainly,' I say,' I built stairs.'

'You feel like just taking us down?' he asks.

'Doesn't your pride object to asking that?' I question, rather scornfully.

'I don't have much pride left.'

'Well the answer is no, the others might want to come up and see. Stairs don't bite Hans, or do you want me to come with and hold your hand?'

His eyes fire up and I see in them the man Anna punched on board ship. He turns on his heel, not so much as looking at me,' I wouldn't touch your hand,' he says coldly,' you might freeze something.'

I bend down looking at the pebble message and only say, my tone now quiet and subdued,' if you want to be forgiven you had better be always asking and never speaking in that tone.' It's a rather gentle message coming from me and it's well deserved by him.

He feels that, he must, for his footstep stops. This is not me being cold, this is him being told to remember what he did. His step returns to me and he bends down,' I'm sorry Queen Elsa,' he says, and taking my hand before I can stop him, he kisses it,' I owe you and Princess Anna more than anyone else and my debt is already more than I can pay, there is no space to make it greater.'

I stare at him, into his eyes. I read truth in them, but know he can act so well. I break my gaze away and pull my hand back, his face is that little bit too appealing.

'Did you ever take lessons in apologising?' I ask.

'No, do I need them?'

'No, you could give them,' I say honestly.' Shall we go down together? And you don't have to hold my hand.'

'I shouldn't mind,' he says.

Something catches in my breath,' well I would,' I say briskly, rising to my feet,' come on, let's go.'

I head for the steps and he follows,' you go first,' I say,' and I can catch your arm if you slip.'

'I don't see why I would slip easier than you,' he says.

'I am the snow queen,' I say.' Ice is part of me.'

'I have the frozen heart,' he retaliates.

'You also have the fear of heights, so you will be more at ease with me around to keep you safe.'

He opens his mouth to retort, but I cut him short,' don't make any rude comments,' I say,' come on.'

He nods mutely and we head down together, him first, me behind. We are nearly at the bottom when we meet Haydn, coming up with Olaf.

'We thought you had to be up here,' Haydn explains to me, over his brother's head.

'Why did you build this?' asks Olaf,' I love it!'

'Thanks,' I say,' Hans and I were checking something, I'll explain, but let's go down for now.'

'But I wanted to go to the very top,' protests Olaf.

'And you can, but later.'

'Is that a promise?' demanded Olaf.

I nod,' if you are patient,' I say.

Olaf gives a skip and speeds back down. Haydn however gets the idea in his head that I must be let to go on first and tries to make space for me, causing a hold up. A rather long chain of politeness ensues, until I tell Haydn to just get a move on, which more or less sends him running. This leaves me in no doubt that Hans was wrong, Haydn, far from falling in love, is terrified of me.

We reach the bottom and I turn and ask Olaf for the feather.

Olaf twists his stick fingers,' I... um,' he says,' sure you need it?'

'I want to see it, to compare,' I show him the one I have.

Olaf taps his foot uncomfortably, then spits out,' I can't find it!'

'What! Olaf!' I cry in vexation,' I told you to take care of it! You shouldn't have given it to him Hans!'

Hans flinches,' sorry,' he says, apparently deciding this is by far the safest thing to say.

I turn about, angrily,' let's join the others,' I say,' we need to tell them about the message.'

We head up to where Bulda and Anna have just finished making soup, while Kristoff, Sven and Sitron are waiting around. I tell them what Hans and I found while we eat and after turn to Hans. He is stroking Sitron and chatting to him in a low voice. For a moment I don't want to disturb him, for I have never seen him look more gentle and... pleasant. I break myself away and clear my throat rather pointedly, which makes him look round.

'Queen Elsa?' he questions, his hand still absently stroking Sitron's main.

'I want to know all you can tell me about those seven men who went missing.'

'Okay, let me see. Six were robbers and the seventh blamed for murder, but in my opinion innocent. Two of the five robbers were caught stealing from the palace vault. Two others were house robbers. One used to steal animals from people's back gardens and the last was known for robbing village stalls. The final one was blamed for a murder, the evidence was against him, but he wasn't much like a criminal, I think he was innocent.'

'There is nothing to connect these men?'

'I've thought about that a lot and can think of nothing, expect them all being in jail, but that includes a fair enough crowd besides.'

'And we have every reason to believe you were left behind.'

He swallows a little tightly, as he is one to do when reminded that he is a prisoner,' precisely,' is all he says.

Silence now falls on the party and we have our meal without further discourse. Soon after that, although it is now an early and gloomy sunrise, we all agree to lie down and catch a little sleep, deciding to make further arrangements after. I am spreading out my blanket near Bulda when Hans comes over and asks if I will unlock his handcuffs for a moment.

'It's just a little warmer and I want to get my coat off,' he explains.' A shirt and waistcoat are enough at the moment without it.'

I do as he asks, fastening them shut again after. He thanks me with a bow and walks off to join his brother and Olaf.

I lie down and in a matter of moments sleep has taken over.

When I awake it is midday and the snow is coming lightly down, puffed away almost at once by the steaming gaps in the ground. Still the air has a definite bit and I move over to see if Sitron and Sven are warm enough. There is no sign of Sven and Hans is standing by Sitron, shivering slightly while the horse seems fine.

'Cold?' I ask Hans.

He looks round and bows to me,' rather,' he admits.

'Fetch your coat and I'll unlock the cuffs so you can get it back on.'

'Trouble is it seems to have gone missing.'

'Missing? Isn't it were you left it?'

'I left it next to me and when I woke up it wasn't there.'

'I'm sure someone else may have seen it,' I say and then see Kristoff coming up with Sven. The latter is wearing a human jacket, that looks uncomfortably like Hans'. I pull a face, seeing trouble in the air.

Hans looks round and also spots Sven and Kristoff,' oh you took my jacket did you?' he asks Kristoff in an icy tone.

'Oh is it your's?' asks Kristoff,' Sven came running to me carrying it, he was obviously cold so I got it on him.'

'Well, I'll be having it back,' says Hans sharply.

Kristoff frowns,' Sven is cold,' he protests.

'So am I and I am more important than your reindeer,' says Hans.

'That's rubbish!' says Kristoff, crossing his arms,' Sven keeps it!'

'What's going on?' asks Anna, coming up behind me to see her husband and ex-fiancé glowering at one another.

'Sven is wearing Hans' jacket,' I say, trying to sound dignified, but almost laughing at the expression on the two men's faces.

'Oh, I see,' says Anna,' can't you just give it back Kristoff?'

'Sven is cold,' explains Kristoff.

'It's mine!' snaps Hans.

'Sven has more rights than you to own things!' retorts Kristoff.

'I've got an idea!' cries Anna brightly. She moves over to his husband's sleigh and fishes out the blanket that always covers the tool box,' the cold won't hurt the tools,' she says and going over to Hans she offers it to him,' it's really warm,' she promises.

Hans smiles at her and leans forward to take it,' thank you,' he says.

'Hans,' she catches his hand as he takes hold of the offered blanket.

'Anna?' he looks questioningly at her.

'You refuse to ask me and I know why, but it's okay, I won't hold the past against you, it's forgiven from me.'

He looks at her and his expression makes me wish I had been as generous as she,' thank you Anna,' he says,' I don't deserve it.'

'Forgiveness is a gift,' she says,' we often don't deserve it, but we do owe it as thanks for the many times we have received it.'

'I've never met anyone like you,' he says quietly,' and I could rephrase my own words, oh Anna, there can be no one out there who hates you.'

She lets go his hand,' thanks,' she gives her happy laugh,' but I can be rather annoying.'

'Never call cheerfulness annoying,' he says.

Anna's eyes sparkle,' how little you really know me Hans,' she says brightly and joins her husband.

I see Hans' eyes follower her for a moment, then he pulls the blanket round his shoulders and turns back to Sitron.

I yawn, still tired and beginning to feel giddy once again, while my face is flushed. I turn to go and roll up my blankets when I hear the sound of wings and look up.

The sky has become a blinding light, so bright and clear a white that seeing it hard, but I just see them, white birds, large as horses speeding toward us.

I give a cry and all the others glance round in a hurry. My eyes turn to Hans. I get a nod from him, these birds are the same as the one he met, hard to see with the snowing, sunlight steaming onto their silver backs.

They begin to swoop down, large taloned claws rushing at us. I raise a hand and blast ice into the air. It's encases one of the the bird's claws and it ducks away, while another comes up from behind.

Anna snatches up her husband's lute and smacks at a bird that gets too close. It's flying swings out of control and it's whirls upward again. Sitron leaps forward and kicks with his back legs, while Sven, seeing this, jumps up to do the same.

Haydn draws his sword, but refrains from using it, instead throwing stones. Bulda turns herself into a rock and launches with more vigour than I gave her credit into Kristoff's arms. He throws her at a bird, clearly seeing her wishes, then catches and tosses her again. Obviously it's not the first time they have tried this! Hans meanwhile, after giving his brother's sword a loving look, snatches up a log and executes a swing, much like Anna's and right near her.

I don't have much time however to see what they are all up too while I throw ice into the air, which catches itself on trees and cuts out in jagged shapes. I don't know how many birds there are but I see three coming down at once and take a swing at them, spreading ice across my sky. It's too late when I see what is about to happen. My ice flies and I clap a hand to my mouth screaming her name:

'ANNA!'

She turns her head, but not realising what is happening I know she can't react in time. That's when Hans jumps in and knocks her away. It has happened in a moment and I still have a hand to my mouth when I see my ice shoot into his upper right arm. A gasp comes from his lips and he drops the log he has been swinging.

'Hans!' cries Anna and running she drops beside him.

I stare, frozen for a moment, then stick my hand straight up and let the ice rush upward to come flowing down, encasing us all in a dome, the size of the palace lounge. The ice is thick, nothing will get past it, we are safe for now.

I turn to run to Hans, but am aware that instead of cold, as is usual, my hand is hot and burning. I look round, specks of ice that I blasted at the birds lie scattered about and they are tipped with orange, like a sunset. I look up at the dome and my heart stops beating for a moment.

It is clear, like all my snow and between it and the ice on the ground what I hit was Hans.

I run and drop beside him. His breathing is sharp and painful. Hurriedly I rip up his shirt sleeve. Running down from the point in his upper arm where my ice hit is a streak of colour. Not orange like the sunset, but red, like the fire bug!

_More to come!_

_Please remember to review! I love to know what you think!_


	9. Chapter Nine

_This was a pretty hard chapter to write, so sorry it is a little shorter. _

_Please do leave a review and tell me what you are thinking of the story so far! If you are enjoying remember that each review helps me along and may bring the next chapter faster!_

_Thank you very much for all your support, it's so deeply appreciated!_

_Chapter Nine: Where To And Where From_

The world has whipped round! Once, twice, a hundred times!

The dizziness in my head is not from the fever, that has left me, it's from the realisation that the impossible has happened.

I have forgiven Prince Hans.

'You don't happen to have an old injury on your arm do you?' I ask hopefully bending over Hans, trying to pull back my focus, while my head begs the question how I will say the withheld words.

He looks round, sitting up, and glances down at the red line running smoothly along his arm and to his hand,' no,' he says,' that's new,' he draws a shuddering breath,' isn't that your ice?'

'No, it's the fire bug,' I say,' are you in any pain?'

'A little, sharp and stinging.'

I glance over his head at Anna,' when I hit you did you have any pain?' I ask.

Anna shakes her head,' I was freezing and weak,' she says,' I suppose being cold did hurt, but only later.'

'Are you cold?' I ask Hans.

'Just my arm and it's almost...'

'A burning cold?' I ask, looking down at my hand.

He nods and I move my fingers. The hot feeling is vanishing rapidly.' I need to test something,' I say and getting to my feet I move a few steps, then blast snow at the ice wall in front of me.

It shoots out, perfect, with no orange capped spikes. With a quickly beating heart I return to Hans and Anna,' that fire bug sting was doing something to my powers,' I say,' whatever it was I'm fine now,' I look down at the red line on Hans' arm,' you aren't,' I add bluntly,' are you feeling dizzy or weak?'

'My head is spinning,' he says,' and...' he raises his hands to his head and holds it for a moment,' I feel hot and sick,' he says.

I see the colour in his face has washed out. He is looking drained and his very lips are losing colour.' You need to lie down,' I say,' Hans you are going to faint!'

He closes his eyes for a moment. I lay a compelling hand on his shoulder,' lie down,' I command.

He allows me to push his head down on the ground and I glance round. Behind me are Haydn and, a bit further off, Kristoff.

'Haydn get me a pillow from the sleigh,' I say,' and please don't get to close, I want your brother to have air.'

'Is he okay?' asks Haydn, his voice full of concern.

'I don't know,' I admit bluntly.

It's Anna who, rising to her feet, lays a hand on his arm,' Hans will be fine,' she promises him,' trust me, we won't let any harm come to him.'

I turn back to Hans and rather awkwardly grip his hand,' you'll be fine,' I say.

Rather to my surprise he returns the grip tightly,' you're freezing Queen Elsa,' he says.

'No I'm not,' I say. I lean over and touch his forehead. It's boiling hot,' I think you have a fever,' I say,' you're burning!'

He looks confused and sits up with a jerk,' I thought you hit my arm with ice?' he protests.

'I did, but somehow the fire bug sting got through, now lie down will you?!' I give his shoulder a little shove, but he stays sitting up.

'How are you feeling?' he asks,' you had the fever.'

'I know,' I pause, unsure how to express what seems to have happened,' I don't have it any more,' I say,' somehow... that blast of ice... transferred it to you.'

He swallows tightly and another breath of freezing air escapes his lips, mist in the ice dome. I gently push him down again,' you are weak,' I say,' and you'll faint if you sit up.'

He nods, leaning his head back on the ground. I glance over my shoulder to see Haydn is poking round in the sleigh,' are you going to bring a pillow or not?' I snap at him.

Haydn looks round awkwardly,' the only one I can find is your's Queen Elsa,' he protests.

'Then bring mine!'

He comes hurrying over with it, looking scared as usual. I rather think he must have been bullied as a child to be always wearing that expression. I take the pillow and slide it under Hans' head.

'Sorry it has lace all over it,' I say.

That makes him laugh,' please don't tell me it is pink with flowers,' he says.

'No, blue and quite flower free.'

He closes his eyes and I turn to Haydn,' watch him,' I say,' I'll be back in a moment.'

I get up and cross over to where all the others are gathered by the sleigh.

'Are those birds still out there?' I ask.

'No idea,' says Kristoff,' you didn't build a door and this ice is so thick one can hardly see or hear through it.'

I turn to the wall nearest and let the ice carve a door in it. It's not as pretty as usual, but I am focusing on other things. Sven trots over and, pushing it open, peeps out.

'See anything buddy?' asks Kristoff.

Sven shuffles back, shaking his head.

'Have they gone away so fast then?' I ask, surprised.

'It's not so fast as all that,' interposes Anna,' but they could be waiting round the corner I guess. Gosh, weren't they lovely though?! So beautiful! It was breath taking to see them sweep down, like falling moonlight or a sheet of white sun... guess those don't go together but never mind, it was almost like both!'

'They were beautiful,' I say thoughtfully,' very beautiful!'

There is a pause, Bulda breaks it,' like me to get some lunch together?' she asks.

'Oh please do mama,' says Kristoff,' I'm staving!'

'Me too!' says Olaf.

'Well you need to be looking and finding that feather,' I tell him.'

'But we have dozens now!' objects Olaf, waving his arms to indicate all the feather that lie scattered about.

'I still want to compare with the first,' I say,' it was found on the Southern Isles, I want to see if it looks the same, come on, go find it!'

Olaf groans and doubles back to the sleigh, where he begins to dig in Kritsoff's tool box, growing more frantic the further he delves. Anna and I watch him for a while, then she has pity and heads over to help. I cross back to Haydn and sit down on the ground the other side of Hans.

'Feeling a little less sick?' I ask.

'A little while my eyes are shut,' says Hans,' less dizzy.'

'Bulda is making some lunch,' I say,' Haydn be sure to make sure your brother gets some, I'm going out to look around.'

'WHAT!?' expostulates Haydn,' I'm not sure it's at all safe out there Queen Elsa!'

I give a slightly scornful laugh,' trust me,' I say,' I'll be safe!'

Hans opens his eyes and grips my hand with both his own as I get up.

'Be careful,' he says, in a tone of concern.

'I'll be fine,' I say, pulling my hand away awkwardly,' I'll see if I can find something to help you.'

'You aren't going on my account are you?' he asks.

'It's the trolls who I have on my mind Prince Hans,' I say coldly and untruthfully,' not you.'

'That is not quite what I meant,' he mutters, his tone ever so slightly annoyed.

I turn away,' take care,' I say, with which hurried words I leave him.

Anna's protests have not quite died down in my head by the time I have left the valley and dome behind me. In the end I got round her, but she didn't fancy the idea of me going to look around on my own. Finally it had to be agreed too, I have ice to protect me and someone has too see what can be done. On further discussion Kristoff had left the dome too, but only to look around the valley for any more messages or clues to his family's whereabouts.

I head up, climbing all the time and feeling my heart sore with the rushing snow. I love to feel it in my face and it's nice not to be feeling sick and dizzy. I send twirls of beautiful ice into the sky as I walk and they wrap around me, forming shapes and then spinning away into the distance.

I can see no signs of any disturbance on my way up and when I stop at the top of the hill, and look down, all I see are the sweeping valleys below, wrapped in snow and peace.

I begin to look amidst the plants to see if I might find anything suitable to aid Hans. I gather more of the herb Bulda used to cool my hot cheek and gather up mushrooms in a basket, which I had rapidly weaved from ice.

It's quiet and leaves me much time for thought, I allow it to wonder and spill into a heartfelt song, which comes from the depths of confused emotion.

Your eyes that burned like fire

Are now freezing cold

Tell a brilliant liar

Whose evil deeds were sold

You leave the mind reeling

Caught up in your words of regret

Not knowing what you're feeling

But everything refuses to forget

Cold has encumbered, the anger is all gone

Now comes the question, spinning on and on

How do you tell the past it done

When its something from which you'd run?

Nothing could or ever will say

I'll forget what happened that day

Time runs on, wildly dashing

Forgive and forget, heads a clashing

Stepped in for her, a truthful plea

Kept her safe, away from me

Ice moves on, still and quiet

You'd nev'r guess could cause a riot

But red isn't right, something is wrong

Who knows, it can't take long

Caught in the still and dusty noon

Time goes fast and the end seems soon

Nothin' seems far when you stay

Fancy can drive your life away

How do you tell the past it done

When its something from which you'd run?

Cold air could or perhaps does say

I'll forgive what happened that day

Time runs on, wildly dashing

Forgive and forget, heads a clashing

I'll forgive but nev'r forget

Nothing can change the day we met

You made a plea, my heart's relented

You saved Anna, on who it's centred

Want to lean and whisper to you

I forgive, I really do

I find the others all awaiting me in the dome when I get back. Anna saved me some soup and puts it on the fire to warm at once. Haydn reports that Hans is asleep, but seems to have been doing all right and Kristoff says he didn't manage to find a thing outside, expect more damage to fuel his all ready boiling temper.

I glance at Olaf and he triumphantly presents me with the wanted feather, which is as crushed and broken as if Sven had been chewing it, which, on reflection, is not so very unlikely.

I am about too start scolding Olaf when Anna asks where Bulda has got too. We all look round. Sitron and Sven are sitting at the door together, but there is no sign of mama troll.

'She must have gone outside,' I say.

But Kristoff and Anna are both already on their feet. They hurry outside together leaving Haydn and I to exchange a look. He rises to his feet and going to the door looks out. It's obvious that he sees no sign of her. I lay down my soup bowl and walk over as well.

The outside is clear and empty. The only moving figures are Kristoff and Anna, lurching about, calling Bulda's name to cold silence.

_More to come! _

_Please review! _


	10. Chapter Ten

I have been having quite a few questions about weather this story is 'Helsa' or not, so far I have given only dicey answers, but, if anyone is still unsure, let me assure you that it is!

I have done a few changes to the character choices, you can see them in the plot summary, and there Hans and Elsas' names are now put together. I was a little unsure how this worked at first, but thanks to looking at some other peoples' ones I now have it straight.

Also I have changed the genre of 'friendship' to 'romance' to better suite the story.

Hope you enjoy and thank for all the support!

Chapter Ten: Kristoff Serves Dinner

'Dinner anyone?' asks Anna, her voice desultory.

Kristoff looks up from where he has been sitting, with his arms wrapped about his legs,' is there any?' he asks.

Anna moves up to be beside him, putting her arm around his shoulders,' we can cook up something,' she says brightly.

He moves his arm to grip her small hand.' I can cook a little,' he says, attempting to take after her optimism.' Can any of you?'

I honestly shake my head and Haydn does the same. I glance over my shoulder, but Hans is still asleep, his red hair lying across the purple, lace pillow, his face pale and with drops of feverishness sweat on his brow.

'Maybe you two can cook something,' I say to Anna and Kristoff, while rising to my feet and moving over to the sleigh.

'I can help if you need anything collected,' volunteers Olaf.

'No one leaves the dome alone!' answers Kristoff at once.

'Maybe he can cut mushrooms,' I say taking out a small cloth from my bag. I wet it with snow and then, leaving the others to discuss the dinner, I move over to Hans and sitting down beside him wipe some of the sweat from his face.

He stirs and the green eyes blink slightly.' Hello,' he says, in a distant, sleepy voice.

'Hi,' I say, giving him an oh so faint smile,' how do you feel?'

'Dizzy, hot,' he says,' the wet cloth is very soothing, thank you.'

'That's okay,' I reach out and touch his forehead,' you're still burning,' I say.

'Your hand is like ice,' he responds.

'No surprise there, it's inbuilt in me.'

He takes a deep breath, still shuddering as though he were cold.

'Does breathing hurt?' I ask.

'The air is so cold,' he says,' it's nice, but somehow seems to burn my lungs.'

'Well Kristoff and Anna are fixing up some dinner and hopefully that'll do it's share of good for you.'

He swallows with that tight look of his, which says, very clearly, that the last thing he wants to do is eat dinner.

'You can't let yourself starve,' I say coolly, noting the look.

'I can't choke down dinner either,' he responds.

'You can and will, even if I have to resort to force, you chose to come with Prince Hans and you will accommodate, you're more of a burden is this state than an asset. Oh I know, if it wasn't for you it'd have been Anna, but that doesn't mean you can let yourself waste away to nothing.'

'One dinner,' he says,' it's not that extreme.'

'It all starts with one.'

'Can Kristoff even cook?' he asks,' why is Bulda not making dinner tonight?'

'We lost Bulda,' I say bluntly,' literally, she has vanished, like her family, into thin air. That is why I need you well, I need your help and you aren't much good in this state of fever.'

'Lost,' he echoes,' you... has there been no sign of her?'

I see something in his face that I don't understand, a mingling hint of hesitation and fear, a secret buried behind the green eyes.

'No sign,' I say urgently,' is something on your mind, do you have some idea where she is?'

But he only shakes his head,' no idea,' he says,' honestly, I'm as lost as you.'

We fall silent, he lets his eyelids shut and I continue to wipe his hot forehead. Eventually, feeling the silence has grown to awkward I say,' you can't cook at all can you? Like mix up a stew or something?'

That makes him open his eyes and give a choked laugh, that sounds a bit like it is hurting his chest,' certainly not,' he said,' I'm afraid they don't teach princes the classic "how to care for yourself if you are out in the wild" economics.'

'Nor princesses,' I say,' Anna has been taking a crash course and we must hope that between that and Kritsoff's self sufficiency we will have a decent meal.'

'It's not much to hope on,' he says,' but since it's not Haydn we can hold out hope.'

'Are his meals that bad?'

'He has never made one, categorically. I at least tried once, not that that it went well, Sitron wouldn't even eat it.'

'When did you ever cook a meal?' I ask, amused at this imagine.

'Mama set me at is once when I was in my mid teens, I think she was hoping I'd have a gift somewhere for something.'

'I'm taking it you found your gifts elsewhere?'

'I'm not sure I found them, but they certainly didn't reside in the kitchen.'

'Come, there must be things you are good at.'

'I'd have thought you'd be the first one to tell me my one and only gift was the ability to deceive.'

'I'll steer clear of barbed comments in that direction, I've done too much of it myself. Besides that's a fault, not a gift. So, what are your gifts?'

'My sword play is not bad.'

'You are a military officer, right?'

'Was, and it was a naval officer.'

'Any hope you'll be going back to it when you are done serving your sentence? Whatever that sentence is now we come to it.'

'No hope, because my sentence is never going to end.'

'Never?' I repeat, confused and creasing my brow,' what do you mean?'

'Well it was never fixed, I don't know how long I have to serve. Papa wasn't bothered to make a time and I suppose he sees that I am less of a bother chained in a cell than anywhere else.'

'But what about your time in the mines?'

'Half the prisoners were going, one of my brothers thought it was... er, funny to get my name on the list so I winded up going with. They only sent me back because they thought I couldn't handle it and was going crazy.'

'That doesn't seem right,' I say,' you should have had a sentence, was there no trial?'

'None, I waited in prison to know what they would do, then went to the mines, then came back and waited again.'

'How did you get to come here?'

'Enlisted Haydn, I heard he was going to the princesses wedding and asked him to take a note to you. With your permission behind me Papa didn't mind if I came briefly to Arendelle, he knew my purpose in doing so and had nothing to say against my attempting to smooth over the past.'

'But... surely, Hans he is your father!'

'There are enough of us claiming that title, he has time for the first five.'

'So what will happen when we are done here and you return to the Souther Isles?'

'I expect I will get a cell and maybe a trip out occasionally if my brothers play some more pranks.'

'Surely some of your other brothers would speak for you?'

'Haydn.'

'Come on, there must be someone else among them who is nice? There are so many of you.'

'Haydn is the only good one among us, there is nothing to be said for the remainder.'

'And your mother?'

The sound of his laugh cuts like a knife, it's hard and so full of pain,' she is probably throwing a party,' he says.

I take his hand before I can think better,' I want to know your story,' I say,' maybe if I did, I could help you, get you some justice.'

'I would rather avoid justice thank you, it's cruel.'

'Compassionate and fair justice, you can't serve without trial, without sentence, without hope.'

'What could I possibly tell you to help with that?'

'I want to know your history, I want to know what made you the man who I saw on the fjord that day, because he has changed and I want to know how he became like that at first.'

'I don't think I want to tell that story,' he says, pulling his hand away, his face cold,' it's not something I enjoy, I don't know why I have said so much already.'

'Dinner is up!' calls Anna at this moment.

'Bring it over,' I call to her,' then Hans won't have to get up, cause you are eating,' I add to him, my voice returning to his cold tone.

Kristoff brings the supper pot, hot from the fire and sets it down on a plank of logs,' right,' he says,' I made the most I could of what we had, which was next to nothing, so I had to improvise... just eat and try and enjoy.'

Olaf comes round and pokes his head in the pot, only to retrieve it in a matter of seconds,' that stinks something horrible!' he exclaims.

'No it does not!' snaps Anna, coming to the immediate defence of her husband.

Kristoff looks disheartened,' maybe we should just chuck it out and eat apples,' he says.

'No,' I say, laying a hand on his arm,' we want to save those for the road, this will be perfect,' but I make a distinct point of breathing through my mouth, if it does smell so bad I don't want to know about it.

'Well then,' says Haydn, planting a look of content on his face,' let's eat.'

It's not long before all is ready, the soup shared fairly into seven bowls. Sven is eating his carrots, which exercise is being watched by Olaf with loving eyes, even though his stomach normally twists at the idea of munching on a carrot.

Everyone seems to be watching the others, apparently hoping somebody else will try the dish first, giving themselves some idea what they are in for. Anna glances round and then takes a heaping spoonful and eats it. Her expression remains amazingly the same and with a smile, directed at her husband, she goes on eating.

I look down at the content of the bowl and move my wooden spoon in it. The stuff is thick and sloppy, with fat lumps of mushroom and some kind of leaf bobbing in it, while herbs strangle amidst the mixture like long tangled seaweed. I take an uncertain sniff, it smells horribly of algy, like a disused fish pond. I glance round. Haydn and Hans both look as uncertain as I feel, while Olaf is pouting at his untouched dish. Kristoff and Anna are both eating, while talking in low voices and Sitron has all but finished.

Calculating that if Sitron can eat it, (and he is the picky one that wouldn't eat food, which no matter how badly prepared, came out of a palace kitchen) then it can't be too bad, I breath through my mouth and take a small spoonful, which I sip at. Suffice it to say that it tastes like it looks. I swallow hard, it's sustenance after all and we don't have food enough to be fussy. But wow, Bulda must have been some cook to make anything tasty out of the all this rubbish.

I feel three sets of eyes on me and look up to see questioning looks from those who haven't tried the dish. It's a relief to see that Kristoff is not watching us, he and Anna (who is handling the matter like a darling) are far to involved in their private conversation.

'Aren't you boys going to eat?' I ask.

Olaf's curiosity just can't hold out any longer and he takes a gulp of soup. It has scarcely gone in before it flies out with a vengeance.' Please!' he moans,' it's too cruel! I can't eat that!'

Kristoff does look round now and I see him sigh slightly,' have an apple,' he says.

Olaf brightens, but I dampen him,' you will eat what you have been given!'

'I'm still sick!' wails Olaf, attempting a sneeze that won't come.

'It won't hurt you,' I say coldly and to prove my point I take another delicate sip. That's two down.

Olaf stares into the bowl and droops like a child over it. I can't help it, I take pity. He is only two years old after all,' eat half of that,' I say,' and you can have an apple for the rest.'

He perks slightly and looks at the bowl as if it were a mission, which doesn't really make the food go down, but helps with his attitude. Anna kindly diverts her husband's attention to give the rest of us a chance to eat without hurting his feelings. Really I have no idea how she is doing so well seeing she has to find the food as bad as I do. Love does truly wonderful things.

I have managed down two more rapid spoonfuls by the time Haydn takes a breath and then a bite. His face is almost enough to make eating the food worth well. It has so much the expression of one who thinks that what he is eating is disgusting, but is determined to be a gentleman about it. I have to admit to be rather impressed by his behaver, which is undoubtedly good.

From him I glance to Hans. He is sitting with the bowl on his knee, staring into it with the air of one who is going to be sick.

'Come on Prince Hans,' I say to him,' surely you are used to all kinds of food in the prisons.'

'Before today I thought I was,' he says,' but this,' with a look of loathing at the bowl,' is rather something new, how is it Haydn?'

But Haydn is working much too hard on keeping his dinner down to be able to respond and only gives a feeble smile.

'It's sustaining,' I say helpfully,' I told you, you have to eat.'

'I'm really not hungry,' says Hans,' seriously, not if you offer me delicacies.'

'Well you aren't being offered any such thing,' I say, my tone annoyed for now my mind has wondered on to delicious rolls of ham and slices of bacon, freshly fried and smelling like a palace's, morning breakfast.' You are going to be a burden if you don't eat,' I tell Hans, seeing this as the final way of persuasion before I have to block his nose and force the soup down.

It is rather effective, for he relents and dipping in his soup eats a mouthful. His face more or less reflects what I was thinking, only the final reaction is more violent. He takes the bowl up and begins to eat as if his life depends on it. Haydn and I exchange a look and then both turn to our own dinner, thought eating with less of a vengeance.

In consequence of his rapidity Hans is the first done and he flops back against the pillow, looking like is going to be violently sick, from the combined forces of dizziness and a less than edible dinner.

I swallow down the remainder of my soup in a rush, that leaves me with the feeling that I have a lump in my throat. Haydn, finishing much the same time as I, takes my bowl, saying he'll wash up.

'In snow?' I ask, with a slight tease.

'Why not? It's that or dirty bowls,' he says and heads off to fetch the other dishes.

Olaf gives the remainder of his dinner, which certainly looks to me like more than half, to Sitron and hurries off for his promised apple. I move back to Hans, who is lying with his eyes very tight shut and his expression rather tense.

'Not feeling good?' I ask.

'That dinner was disgusting!' he says with emphases.

'Quite,' I say coldly,' you might try being a little more polite.'

He only groans and snaps back,' right after I stop feeling like I'm going to be sick!'

'Get your mind on something else,' I say,' I still wanted to know your history.'

'That's not going to make me feel better,' he says opening his eyes.

'Do you want my help when we are done here?' I ask,' or do you want to go back to your cell, with a limitless sentence?'

Hans sighs slightly, apparently seeing some sense in this,' get comfortable,' he says,' I'll try make this as brief as I can, but it could take a while.'

I make a pillow of snow on the ground and settle myself on it.' I've got time, we needn't get sleep for more than two hours yet and we aren't moving on today.'

More to come!

Please review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Sorry to the long wait, but this chapter took a bit longer to write than most. I hope you all enjoy!_

_And a note to a guest called Rosy who left a lovely review, thanks so much and here is Hans' history, enjoy!_

_Chapter Eleven: Pride_

It was Christmas Eve when I was born, about ten o'clock in the evening. Midwinter outside, and, from all I've heard, a very cold one at that. My baptism was put off for rather long, mama hadn't bothered and papa was too busy to notice. At last lady Irene, a young woman who was engaged to my eldest brother, Rudolf, offered to arrange the matter. No one objected and I was finally baptised and christened Hans, a name she choose, as my parents had had none in mind and were less than fussy on the subject.

Lady Irene was not just a very nice woman but a very good one. I was heading for three years old when she finally married Rudolf. They had one child, a small, weak girl. Irene died a matter of days after the girl was born and the child was given her name. Although my niece she was a mere matter of four years younger than I and so I doted on her in my early years. She didn't last for many summers and her lungs gave in when she was four years old.

I was eight, she was the best friend I'd ever known and the only. There remained however a matter of twelve brothers and surely one of them would be available to fill the gap? By one way or another... that never worked. Somehow I fell into the position of being generally poked by the whole crowd, expecting one and that was Haydn. He was always nice, but not easy to talk too, he might not slam a door in your face, but he never did say much. Quiet and reserved, he lived in books and music, and I longed for open fields, horse rides and hunting.

My other brothers were an assorted crowd. The two running in order just before me were twins, Stein and Richard, and being the smartest with inventing devious plots were excepted by the elders. The one before them, Claude, was a perfect mathematician and before him was Haydn, who was left to mind his own affairs. The elders made up the 'crowd,' of which Haydn and I alone were not members. But while he chose to attend to his own affairs I hunted after attention, love and someone to play with. It rapidly turned to the eager desire for power and a position were I could prove to them all how superior I was.

Arrogance and a power hungry mania took over from what had once been a good, innocent child. Too much neglect and too little acceptance.

Tutors were a difficult matter. Mama would have only the best for Claude, feeling his mathematical brain had to be stimulated. However she was hard to please and we went through as many an ten tutors in a single year. Once Claude left school however mama wasn't bothered any more, as she only loved Claude and the brother before Haydn, Simon.

The three of us remaining had a tutor but he left just as soon as he could, being terrified of the most the princes. No one supplied us with a new tutor so that became the abrupt end to my school life.

For a while after I wandered about, unsure what to do with my life. I was sixteen years old and had not considered the matter seriously. Due however to some sharp words concerning my uselessness from mama I resolved to try my hand at some different things. But neither cooking, instruments or the dozen other attempts proved to be of any use.

Eventually I resolved to speak to the man who had been teaching me sword play since I could walk. He had always told me I was good so I went to him and asked if he thought I could fill a place as a naval officer.

He told me then, in very strict confidence, afraid that his words would not go down well with my elder brothers, that I was the best at fencing of all of them. My head swelled at once and I resolved to try for a position in the navy. The one hiccup was that the head of the area was my second eldest brother, Clement. While all were a terrifying image to have over you in any position there was no brother more terrifying than Clement. I verily expected him to have Rudolf kicked from his position any day so he might fill the vacancy of heir to the throne.

However my new found confidence determined to face this brother and I went therefore to apply for the wanted position. Clement gave all the impression of one who's Christmas had come early and agreed, no doubt eager to have the chance to kick me out in disgrace.

I had to undergo a short test, by fencing a few of the men and this I did. At first I dropped the level of my skill, determined to be prudent and keep Clement in continence. I was already doing too well for him to throw me out, as other naval men were there, giving me approving looks. It was going as well as could be and then I let it go.

I saw Clement, perhaps slightly vexed that he would be unable to throw me out the back door, but still looking as smug as was usual with him. Pride got the upper hand on me and I swung all my energy into the fencing. I beat my adversaries with ease and came out in triumph amidst their shouts.

The rest of that day was good. Clement was stunned and even papa mentioned in passing that he was pleased to hear I had done so well.

'You may not be entirely worthless Hans,' he had commented.

Heavy was the price I would pay for my day of glory and pride!

When I reached the quarter allotted to the naval officers the following morning I found Clement waiting there for me, with a slight smile playing on his lips.

'Hello Hansy,' he said,' and welcome to your new servitude.'

I swallowed, but said, as blasé as I could be,' I could best you with my sword any day, you know it.'

His smile grew dangerous and he leaded forward, saying in a soft voice,' not if _you_ know what is good for you Hansy, then you'll stay right where you belong.'

I smiled too and said,' oh, I know what's good for me.'

'I am your superior here,' he reminded me,' and that means you do as you are told. Go clean the ship's deck, now!'

I stared at him,' I am a naval officer,' I reminded him coldly.

'Someone has to clean the ship decks,' he replied and added sarcastically,' you don't seem to think you need any sword training.'

I stared at him and knew it had been crazy to get so carried away. I should have been balanced and then, though he would still have enjoyed lording over me, it wouldn't have been nearly as bad as this. I might have slipped out of his view most the time, perhaps even been forgotten at last.

His eyes were still fixed on me and taking up a mop which stood near him he shoved it into my hands so hard that he knocked me off my feet.

I tripped over and he gave me a sharp kick, saying in a disgusted voice,' officer, how dare you laze about, especially before your general!'

I scrambled to my feet and moved off as fast as I might for the ship. I spent the whole of my first day cleaning decks and generally playing maid. The next day was even worse. Clement came and told me that because of my gross misbehaviour the day before, that is being knocked off my feet, I was to serve lunch to the naval officers in the main hall.

The humiliation rather got to me, as most the officers thought it a very good joke to be served by one of the princes. They didn't mean any spite, they were only good humoured, but my pride was slashed deep.

When I got home I hid in the cupboard under the stairs and cried myself silly. Haydn found me there and was as nice, and awkward, as could be. We stole off to the kitchen and had a cup of coco, bubbling with marshmallows.

I won't go into too much detail about the next months, they went on in much the same fashion. I didn't fancy going to anyone concerning my troubles, being too ashamed too, but eventually it got too much and I applied to my mother. This was to no avail, she sharply told me to mind my own affairs and that I was old and capable enough to not let myself be bullied. I decided she was right, but it didn't help. What is one against eleven? And it had begun to feel more and more like that was the case among us. Haydn stuck out of it mostly, he tried to help me, but there was little he could do and eventually I, angry, humiliated and proud, refused to let him assist me.

I tried to struggle on alone, letting my anger swell every day, burning up rage against the brothers who should have been the closest people I had in the world. I tried occasionally to catch the attention of my mother, but this was to no avail. She made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with me and that if I had to exist I must do so beyond her vicinity. Papa was a little easier to talk too, but not much and he was no shield against any trouble.

We were not a nice family and not a happy one. Haydn alone could claim any real goodness, all the rest of us had allowed ourselves to lose it as we grew up in bad company, letting pride and all our other faults reign.

Years went by in a very up, down manner. At times I was left to mind my own affairs for months, at others I felt more like I was being bullied. It got better for me however the older I got. My brothers drifted, quarrelling with one another and beginning to mind their own lives more, leaving mine out of it.

It was in May that Clement came and told me that I was to go to Arendelle as a representative for your coronation. None of my brothers were in the mood, but I didn't really mind, thinking it might be nice to go somewhere and handle something without having any of my siblings about.

You know what happened next. But I can see you want my side of it. I had scarcely arrived and was riding down the street on Sitron, getting a look around, when a girl ran headlong into my horse. I was apologetic and proper, rather thinking to myself that she looked nice and sweet. She told me that she was the princess and had to hurry off moments after to attend the coronation. I was gazing after her when Sitron let go his foot on the boat I was standing in and I got completely dunked. Looking back now, that is probably the best memory I have of Arendelle.

I don't think I really need to talk about... Anna and I at the coronation party. I'm sure she has told you how we talked and sung. I don't know quite at what point I began to actually formalize a plan or thought of taking it further. It had occurred to me before I came to Arendelle that... well... marrying you would be a fine thing. It took very little inquiry to find that the queen was said to be as distant as they go. That made me fix my eyes on Anna. Her desperation for love was obvious as was her clear infatuation with me. I was charming to her and that coupled with good manners and a face she thought handsome, did the business.

Asking her to marry me and soon after finding myself left in charge of Arendelle made my head go giddy. It took time to decide what I would do next and until then I simply put myself to caring for the people of Arendelle, making sure things ran smooth and enjoying playing ruler, rather like a child playing 'housey'. When Anna's horse came back without her I began to grow concerned, oh don't think well of me for it, I was concerned that winter wouldn't end and I would be left to clean up the mess that had once been Arendelle. The idea less than suited me so I determined to go to the north mountain and look you up myself.

I told the men that no harm was to come to the queen. I don't honestly know if that was the last good in me talking or simply the desire to appear good. When I found you the words I choose were well thought out and I don't think they could have been more cruel.

'Don't be the monster that think you are!'

There then comes something that I hear has been a matter of... disagreement in Arendelle. That chandelier. It was meant for you, it was not an accident, but it was not aimed to kill. I thought it looked safe and couldn't see how ice could fatality hurt an ice queen. I wanted to knock you out, to get you back to Arendelle and have time to think, the mad rushing was making my dizzy.

Once it was down and I saw you lying stretched out on the ground, pale and worn out, I should have broken out of my madness, (especially seeing how near it had come to killing you) and done the right thing, but I felt to deep in, considering my unofficial engagement to Anna and besides the power was eating at me. I know I picked you up and brought you back on Sitron in my arms.

I didn't know what to do next. People were looking to me and I knew finding Anna mattered. Then she came in, half frozen...

Oh, she will have told you all we said and I don't... can't dwell on it. Basically I panicked, I lost sight of everything. I became arrogant, told her my plans, really telling myself what I was intending, before that I hadn't known how far my unconscious had reached.

I can't talk about the fjord, you were there anyway. It happened so fast, next thing I knew someone threw me into a cell on board ship, where a bucket fell off the ledge above me and gave me a nasty headache.

I sat up in there and just stared, I think it was the first time I thought clearly again. Perhaps it was the first time I did so since I was a child.

I got home and my brothers welcomed me back very enthusiastically, never having dared to hope I could do anything this wild. I made bad worse by kicking Clement and winded up by the end of the day in a cell with no future, no hope and only myself to thank for it.

Months went by the like that, endless and long, filled with emptiness and hurt pride. At last Haydn came to see me and spoke a long time about repentance. I wouldn't even look at him, but sulked, staring at the opposite wall. He however finished all he had to say before leaving. The door had just shut behind him when something he had said finally pierced the frozen heart I am sorry to call mine.

'Our Lord said," I came to call not the righteous, but sinners, to repentance".'

I broke down then and cried for I don't know how long. But that was only the outer sign of a far, far more important inner realisation. That I wanted that grace to start again.

It took some time for me to fully make this decision, when I had it took even longer to get a message to Haydn. But I worked at it unendingly and at last saw him. With his help I managed to see a priest and then only one very important thing remained, to see you and ask your forgiveness for the past.

This took what seemed like an age and being shipped off to work in the mines halfway through didn't help. However while out there I realised there was something I had neglected and this I saw too when I got back.

It was probably the hardest thing of all, to beg the pardon of my brothers for all the wrong I had done them in my life. As things turned out it was the most powerful weapon against their manners to me. Not one, expecting Haydn of course, knew how to handle the apology from me and they all ducked out and slipped away, more quiet and thoughtful than I had ever seen them.

There isn't really any more to tell. After more effort I managed to get a message to you through Haydn and when he returned bringing your message 'that Arendelle would receive me' we got papa behind it. He liked the plan, being eager to smooth over the past between the Isles and Arendelle and gave permission for me to come here, with Haydn as escort.

And that's my story, one of how a privileged, handsome prince, with all he could want fell to the common sin, pride.

_More to come!_

_Please review! _


	12. Chapter Twelve

_I want to say thank you so much to all who have favourited, followed and left reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! It means so much and keeps me uploading often!_

_Chapter Twelve: Looking On Ahead_

He finishes the story with his eyes on the dome above out heads. Apparently he doesn't want to look at me and I'm not sorry for it. My eyes are wet and I don't quite know why. The way he was treated disgusted me! To have been so neglected, forgotten and unwanted. His only use to his family being someone to pock fun at. My heart is bursting with pity!

I turn my eyes to face him and say,' that is a... a horrible story, I'm so sorry for it Hans.'

He looks toward me and says with a rather tight swallow,' it's life and not much of an excuse for all that's happened.'

I look down,' I don't think it's that bad a one,' I say quietly.

It is a moment before he answers, then he says,' it was not meant as one and I don't need your pity, you said you could possible help and... well, I could use some assistance.'

I nod slowly,' your father sounds pliable,' I say.

'Not the word I'd have used for him, but as opposed to my brothers... but there that's brothers for you.'

_'Your _brothers maybe, not the usual type, I think they are normally somewhat nicer. Any ways I'll see what I can do about getting you a sentence, you must have at lest that one right,' I am silent for a moment, thinking hard, then say,' maybe you can serve it in Arendelle, then you needn't be around your family since they are clearly... horrid.'

His brows go up, with a look of dislike,' no thank you,' he says coldly,' I'd rather serve in the Isles, nobody in Arendelle will want me and I don't need to have you playing queen over me every day of my life!'

I purse my lips,' go back to the Isles then,' I say,' and see if they don't boss you about quite enough for your taste! I can assure you you wouldn't see me often at all. Do you think I spend my time hanging about in prison cells or anywhere where you'd be working your out sentence?'

He swallows again,' I didn't quite...' he breaks,' I'm sorry Queen Elsa,' he finishes,' that was ungrateful and rude.'

'Yes it was wasn't it?' I agree rhetorically, the returning to my more friendly tone,' but I do want to help, at least to thank you for your assistance on this journey. Maybe you can go somewhere else entirely, but we can discuss that later, I'll give it some thought. In the mean time it has grown late and I think sleep is in order. Get some rest Hans, you need it.'

'Here,' he pulls the pillow out from under his head and offers it back to me,' it's yours,' he says.

'You keep it,' I say pushing it gently back into hands and rising to my feet,' I'll be fine.'

'You sure?'

'Absolutely, you are the one who is unwell after all.'

He accepts this with a faint nod and places the pillow down again. I turn to go, then stop, consider and turn about again.

'Hans,' I say.

'Your majesty?' he looks inquiringly up at me.

I bend beside him and hold out my palm,' give me your hands,' I say.

'Okay,' he holds them both out, looking uncertain.

I pull the handcuff key from my hidden dress pocket and unlock both sides of the restraint,' I really don't think you need that any more,' I say,' I trust you enough without it.'

He looks astonished and rubs both his wrists, apparently unable to believe I have actually taken such a step,' you trust me?' he asks, gazing into my face.

'No,' I say,' just enough.'

That makes him smile faintly,' thank you Queen Elsa,' he says,' I appreciate this.'

'Mind you do,' I answer,' one foot out of place and I will snap them right back! Keep that in mind. Goodnight prince Hans.'

'Goodnight Queen Elsa.'

I leave him to get some sleep and having placed the handcuffs carefully into my bag I move back to where the others are talking, sitting in a circle around the dying fire.

'How is Hans?' inquires Haydn.

'Not too well,' I admit, taking a seat and hugging my legs,' but I hope some sleep will do him good, though I do really wish Grandpa Pabbie was here, he could cure him in a trice, I am convinced of it.'

'Did your ice hurt him Elsa?' asks Anna,' do you think it could work it's way to his heart?'

I shake my head, uncertain,' it seems to be affecting him very differently to how it did you,' I say,' besides you yourself said he already has a frozen heart, how much harm could it do?'

'I think his heart has thawed out a bit,' says Anna brightly,' he is acting much nicer, well not than the first time I met him, but you know after all the stuff at the fjord.'

'There must have been true love,' pipes up Olaf,' only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.'

'His was called conscience,' says Haydn quietly.

I look down contemplating to myself what a great gift repentance is and how it ought to be followed by forgiveness, the very thing I refused and have not had the courage to tell him I will now give. It was the perfect opportunity back there, after hearing his history, but I let it pass me by.

It's Kristoff's voice which snaps me from my reverie as he says,' shouldn't we be getting some rest? Then tomorrow we can go on and hopefully find some kind on trail on mama or the others.'

I nod silently, suddenly realising my legs are like lead. Goodness knows why for we have been pretty stationary today, but I suppose mental fatigue can be thoroughly exhausting.

I get my bed in the back of Kristoff's sleigh and curl up there, hugging myself to sleep, wrapped in a warm blanket.

I awake with a start as a voice calls loudly down my ear. I sit up with a jerk and automatically shoot a stream of ice out of my hand.

'Hey, watch it, it's only me!' says the perky voice of Olaf.

I give a feeble laugh,' you scared me almost to death,' I say, a hand to my rapidly beating heart,' what is it?'

'Morning and breakfast,' says Olaf.

Breakfast is not a word to make me jump up when I consider what we got to eat last night,' what is there for breakfast?' I ask in a desultory tone.

'A sorta stew, made by yours truly,' says Olaf swelling visibly.

'I'll be right there,' I promise.

Olaf hurries off and I join him and the others about five minutes later.

'There you are Elsa,' says Anna,' for the first time in forever I beat you to be up in the morning.'

I yawn,' I don't know what has come over me,' I say,' I'm just so tired and I felt like lead last night. Wow Hans, you are up! How are you feeling?'

'Feverish,' he says,' but a bit better than yesterday.'

I sit down between him and Anna,' you have a little more colour in your cheeks this morning,' I say,' ready to travel on?'

'Of course Queen Elsa,' he says, giving me the strong impression this would have been the answer no matter what.

'So Olaf,' says Anna,' you promised us breakfast, is it ready?'

Olaf sticks his head into the boiling pot,' yup,' he states,' it is indeed.'

He rows out eight bowls and fills each with a fair share of stew, then hands them out with Kristoff's help. I look into it. I can't say it looks uneditable, because it looks more like boiled water than anything else.

'What's in this?' asks Hans, swirling the contents of his bowl dubiously.

'Least said, soonest mended Queen Elsa always says,' announces Olaf unnervingly.

'I don't think that applies this time,' I say,' what's in it Olaf?'

The little snowman considers for a moment, then says,' snow, ice, water and some juice from the apples.'

'Snow, ice and water,' echoes Kristoff,' that all comes down to the same thing.'

Olaf does not look at all sure about this,' they seem pretty different to me,' he says.

'What did you do with the apples you squeezed?' I ask, slightly alarmed, as the idea of cooking up food was for the purpose of saving the apples for the road.

'Don't worry,' says Olaf,' that'd be the flakes you see in the stew.'

'You didn't use all the apples did you?' asks Haydn.

'There are still seven,' says Olaf, brightly,' enough for one each while Sven has a carrot.'

'Great,' I say, my voice rather tight.' Thank you Olaf,' and deciding that eating the dish with a spoon could take all day I tip the bowl and drink it.

The others all catch on to this idea and do the same. Hans however is still unwell from his fever and successfully tips half the contents of his 'stew' over himself.

He sets down his bowl, blushing furiously at the mistake,' is there a cloth about somewhere?' he asks me.

'Sit tight, I'll get one,' cries Anna, bouncing up.

She arrives with it moments after and he takes it with a word of thanks, wiping his waistcoat as well as he might.

'I'm sure there are some berries left to make up for what you split,' I say.

'I don't think the "stew" was going to be particularly filling anyway,' he answers in a low voice.

I can't help but give a slight laugh,' I fancy not,' I agree,' but do take some berries.'

He nods and takes a handful from the ice basket, which Kristoff hands over.

'You can have a whole back seat in the sleigh,' says Anna leaning over me to talk to Hans,' so you can rest.'

'Thank you Anna,' he says, with a small bow of his head.

Kristoff has finished his breakfast and gets up saying,' I'm going to go gather some firewood, in case we leave the forest soon and need some more.'

'You aren't going alone,' cries Anna at once, jumping to her feet,' Sven and I will come with.'

This makes sense so the three of them depart leaving the remainder of us to pack up camp. I tell Hans to rest and remove the ice doom while Olaf washes up the bowls and Haydn harnesses Sitron back onto the second sleigh.

We hang about then and wait until the others come back, which doesn't take long. Anna leads Sven over to his place in front of the first sleight while Kristoff takes the chopped wood and drops it on the back chair of his sleigh.

'Er, I usually sit there,' I point out.

'Oh, sorry,' Kristoff moves the wood over a little, but it leaves a trail of bark in it's wake.

'Never mind,' I say,' there will be space there for Olaf, seeing he is small, and I'll sit next to Haydn in the other sleigh.'

So this is how we set off, myself next to Haydn, while Hans lies in the back seat, as well as he might, seeing he is way too tall for it. We ride on in the further direction, every moment moving further from Arendelle and deeper into the forest, which only grows darker beyond the valley.

Presently seeing Hans is asleep I find I have a good opportunity to speak with Haydn and start off by saying,' Hans was telling me about his and your family, he seems to think you are the only good one among them.'

Haydn pauses a moment, then says,' they have taken a bad path, but there is redemption still ahead if they want it. Hans has chosen it, so can they, there is time to pick our path until the day we die, but no time to play with our choices, we don't know when we might be called and after all, as you live, so shall you die. As to myself I'm not so good as Hans may think, I try, most of the time, but in the end I am a fearful coward. I should have done better by Hans. I would help in the old days when he was always picked on, but only in the background, I should have openly stood up for him, but I was always too scared.'

'What fear makes us do,' I muse,' it shut me up for years. I was sorry to hear what I did about your family, it was... disgraceful. Hans says even his baptism was delayed through neglect, is that true?'

Haydn nods,' I was too young at the time to know much about it,' he says,' but I have been told so. Do you know he was even named by my sister-in-law?'

'He told me so yes, I understand she died, I'm very sorry.'

'So am I,' he says,' she was a holy woman and might have done Rudolf some good, but there in the end he makes his own choices.'

'What kind of a king do you think he'll make?'

'A tyrannical one.'

'And what sort of a future do you think Hans will have when he, Rudolf, is king?'

'Not much of one, but he doesn't now either. He has done wrong, but he does have a right to a trial, he needs it, there is no hope without an end, or even any kind of certainty.'

'I've promised to do what I can in that line,' I say,' I mean to try and get some justice for him.'

'Then do it while papa is king,' says Haydn,' because he won't get any kind of justice from Rudolf.'

I nod and we fall into a thoughtful silence while Sitron carries us on, the morning light gleaming in lightly amidst the trees.

We have gone on for almost an hour, when Haydn notices the sleigh ahead slowing down. We have just reached a nice clearing, wide with trees and boulders, rather like the valley, but colder and less sheltered.

Haydn pulls us up alongside Kristoff's sleigh and we all three get out, seeing Hans has just awoken.

'What's going on?' I ask Anna, seeing she has dismounted her sleigh and is studying the ground at her feet.

'There is a word here written in stones,' says Anna,' like the one you described back in the valley.'

'What does it say?' asks Haydn coming forward behind me.

Anna reads out in her clear voice the single word and it rather seems to ring in the still air,' prisoner,' she says.

_More to Come!_

_Please remember to review! _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_So here is the next part and I hope you all enjoy! Remember to tell me what you think!_

_Chapter Thirteen: Words In Stone_

I sit down, rubbing my head and half shutting my eyes. I've developed a headache and it's an inconvenience in our search. I try to pull back my focus, but it's to little avail and I let my head slide into my hands.

It's midday now and we have been searching since Haydn found the second word.

_Put._

It sounds silly, not much like a message, but then Kristoff suggested there might be more about and that if placed in the right order they might make a message. This made better sense and we began to search the area, but now, three hours later, only one more word had been found.

_Together._

I sit, once again running my mind over the three words and putting them in all the orders possible, which aren't a great many and none seem to make sense. It's then that I hear an excited shout from Olaf.

'He found one, Sitron found another one!'

I jump to my feet and hurry up the slope to wear Olaf and Sitron are both bouncing about excitedly. There, patterned out in stones on the snowy ground is the word:

_Names._

I pause, gazing at it, while the others all come running up.

'What does it say?' asks Anna.

'Names,' I murmur,' _put together prisoner names_, maybe that is the sentence.'

'If we have it all by now,' says Haydn.' Where's Hans by the way?'

We glance round, snowy hills look back at us, trees dotted about, white tipped and with no sign of life. I feel a nervous twist in my stomach.

'I said no one was to be left alone,' I say,' we can't afford to lose anyone more.'

However the sound of Hans' voice now reaches our ears,' I've found something!' he calls.

We all set off together at a run in his direction, Olaf hanging round Sven's neck, as his short legs can't keep up our pace. Hans is standing by a tree, looking down with a white face.

'What word did Sitron find?' he asks.

'Names,' says Haydn,' what have you got.'

Hans' tone is croaky as he replies,' my own name. Hans, it says Hans.'

'Here you are,' I slide a piece of paper over to Hans,' here are all the different things those words can spell.'

Hans takes the paper and looks it over,' what if we missed a word,' he comments.

'I'm sure we didn't,' I respond,' come on, we hunted this place. Someone wanted to leave us a message and couldn't make it too obvious. All we have to do now is decide what the message is.'

Hans studies the paper, his face serious,' I think my name is meant to be first,' he says,' I think the message is left for me, something I should know how to answer.'

'You mean like, Hans put prisoner names together?'

'That makes the most sense to me too,' he sighs,' what names and how do I put them together?'

'The message was left for you,' I counter,' I'll help Haydn collect berries, you work it out.'

I get up and leaving him to it I head off to join Haydn, who is collecting some winter berries we found growing on a bush nearby.

'Made any sense of it?' asks Haydn as I comee up.

'It seems the message is for Hans to work out,' I say,' so I have opted to leave it to him.'

My tone is slightly annoyed and it makes Haydn's lips twitch,' you are a touch vexed it was left for him and not you, aren't you your Majesty?'

I frown,' I guess maybe I am,' I agree,' perhaps it is something none of the rest of us could guess like...' I break off, a sudden thought coming to me,' I'll be right back,' I tell him and dart back to Hans.

'Prisoner names,' I say breathlessly,' the names of the prisoners who went missing, see if you can do anything with those.'

'Of course,' he snaps his fingers,' that must be it.'

I feel an urge to sit down and help him solve the puzzle, but deeming he'll manage better alone I head back to rejoin Haydn, who asks if I cracked the code. I tell him my guess and a smile comes over his face.

'Yes,' he exclaims,' that would make sense and would be directed at Hans,' he is silent for a while, when he speaks again his tone is serious,' Queen Elsa, who is leaving these messages? What if it is the enemy, trying to distract us?'

'Why hide it then?' I counter,' I am convinced someone is trying to help us, but has to hide it for fear of being seen.'

Haydn chews his bottom lip,' maybe that is it,' he agrees,' but don't trust these words too blindly.'

That makes me laugh,' I don't trust blindly,' I say,' certainly not with ease. I'm cautious by nature.'

He smiles back at me,' well that makes two of us,' he comments.

We continue to pick berries in silence, until we are joined by Anna and Kristoff, who had been off hunting about for any other wild fruits or mushrooms. Anna produces a weird, seaweed like plant,' Kristoff says this is editable,' she says, looking a little doubtful, but still optimistic.

'Mama used them in cooking a lot,' explains Kristoff,' they are really good with the right food and even on their own... well they are a bit bitter, but not bad.'

'Have you got anywhere with the message?' asks Anna.

'I left it with Prince Hans,' I say,' we think it may refer to the men who disappeared in the Southern Isles.'

'Oooh, yes it might!' exclaims Anna,' maybe you have to use like the first letter of each of their names!'

'That's a thought! Do tell Hans.'

She darts off to join him and is back moments later,' he is looking into it,' she says brightly,' shall we start up the lunch in the time being?'

I inwardly sigh, I really don't feel like eating any more weird, badly cooked food,' okay,' I say,' why not let Haydn and I give it a try this time round.'

Kristoff lets out a breath of relief and nods eagerly,' I'm just going to give Sven a brush,' he says, glancing toward where his reindeer is playing in the snow with Olaf and Sitron.

'I'll come with you and give Sitron a comb,' says Anna brightly.

They dart off together and I look round to see a most despondent looking Haydn.

'Did you have to rope me into the cooking Queen Elsa?' he asks,' I've never done any.'

'There is a first time for everything,' I return,' they say necessity is the mother of invention.'

'They say to many cooks spoil the broth,' mumbles Haydn.

We get out the cooking pot from Kristoff's sleigh and set it on a fire of logs. I frown at it and then throw a sprinkling of ice into the pot,' there is always water is there not?' I ask.

Haydn gives a doubtful nod and takes up the seaweed stuff Anna brought,' shall we throw this in?' he asks.

'Lets cut it up,' I recommend,' do you have a little knife if your bag?'

He goes and fetching one hands it to me. I set the herbs down on a rock and slice them up into pieces as small as possible. The last thing I want is to be eating and having strings of this stuff slipping down my throat.

'You squeeze the berries,' I tell Haydn,' try get the juice out and throw away the skin.'

Haydn sets at it, grumbling something the while about not having brought hunting equipment and how bad it is to set out in a rush. Having finished chopping the herbs I scrap them all into the pot and watch them bubble about, collecting in clumps.

'Any idea how to stop them doing that?' I ask Haydn.

He looks into the pot,' maybe there is too little water,' he says.

I shake my head,' no, that's not it. Ah prince Hans, cracked the code?'

Hans has come up, with the paper in his hand a worried, but triumphant frown on his brow. He nods and says,' I'm sure I have it. Taking the first letters of their names and listing them in their raking order, I have got this word; Weasel.'

Haydn stares,' that makes no sense!' he objects.

But I shake my head at him,' weasel,' I echo,' Weselton!'

Hans nods,' that's what I made of it,' he says,' I could of got it wrong of course, but I don't think so, it fits too well.'

'Then... he is behind this?' I ask, my hands clutching one another tightly, a sudden nervous spasm in the pit of my stomach. I remember Weselton's single word to me too well. 'Sorcery!' and the look of loathing in his face when he had said it. Half of me knows he is the one person I am a little scared of.

'It's like him,' says Hans, his tone is gentle, almost like he can sense what I am thinking,' well thought out, not rushed. He would wait for his revenge, but never forget it.'

'Why the trolls?' I object,' what interest...' I break off and echo the one word,' sorcery.'

Hans nods again,' he hates and fears any power he doesn't have or understand,' he says.

'You seem to know him pretty well,' I say, a little sharply.

'We didn't get on,' says Hans,' but there was something about him... something,' he breaks off and his voice is so soft when he ends that it is hard to catch,' something like me.'

I correct him, almost without thinking,' something like what you were,' I say.

There a moment of complete silence, then Haydn says,' is this Weselton who I think? The one who was here at the time of the great thaw?'

I nod,' yes, he used to be our foremost trade partner.'

'He was horrid,' says Hans blandly, apparently having recovered himself,' I didn't like him in the slightest!'

I cast a frosty look at Hans, returning to my cold attitude,' maybe he is like you,' I comment.

He flushes slightly and turns his head away. His eyes fall on the boiling pot and his expression changes,' is that lunch?' he asks.

'Yes, do you have a problem with it?' I ask, instantly on the defensive.

'No, but is... whatever it is that is swirling about in there, meant to be clumping?'

I sigh,' no,' I say,' but I don't know what to do about it.'

'We don't have any salt do we?' asks Hans.

I shake my head,' I'm not aware of any,' I say,' would it help?'

'I think it'd stop the... er, food from clumping,' he bends by the pot, considering and then snaps his fingers,' I have it,' he exclaims and jumping to his feet he runs over to his bag. He opens it and draws out a small pillow, that looks about the size of a pincushion.

'What is that?' I ask.

'A gift,' says Hans,' it's full of salt though, that's how Irene always used to stuff things.'

'Irene,' I repeat,' your sister-in-law?'

He nods, a brisk nod that says he doesn't want to talk about her.' I can refill it later,' he says and taking up Haydn's knife is slits a small hole in the cushion and lets about ten millimetres of salt pour into the pot. Then he carefully folds the cushion over and places it beside him.

'Do we have a spoon to mix this with?' he asks.

Haydn hands him one and Hans gives the pot a vigorous mix.' Do we have anything else to fill it with?' he asks.

'I have got some berry juice,' says Haydn.

Hans looks it over and then tips it into the pot,' do we have any mushrooms left?' he inquires.

I am rather startled at all these questions, but not about to object when the business of cooking is being taken out of my hands.

'A few pieces,' I say. I reach for the basket and hand them over. Hans tips them into the pot, stirs a bit and then asks if we have any other herbs about.

'I'll ask Kristoff,' offers Haydn and sets off up the hilly.

I glance at Hans,' quite taken over haven't you?' I comment.

He looks up and then scrambles to his feet,' I'm so sorry, have I been ordering you about Queen Elsa?'

I have to smile at his expression,' just a little,' I say,' but no matter, this better be good though.'

'I doubt it will be,' he says,' after all even Sitron rejected my food and he ate that... stuff we had yesterday evening.'

That makes he laugh and he chuckles too. For a moment our eyes meet, both full of equal mirth, then I turn away, suddenly strangely uneasy. I don't like meet those handsome green eyes, or do I like it too much?

The others rejoin us shortly and are told the message Hans found while Kristoff produces a few herbs from his bag, still from among those Bulda collected. Hans selects a few and then peppers them into the pot, mixing and rather looking like he is enjoying it. I catch Anna's eye over his head and we both turn away, giggling like school girls.

Olaf gets the bowls out and sets them in a row beside the pot. Hans samples the soup, throws in a little more salt and then declares it ready. Kristoff divides it into the bowls, looking interested and then we all settle down with the bowls in our laps. Kristoff leads the prayer before meals and then we all seem to take a simultaneous breath and take a spoonful, or a tongue lap in the cases of Sitron and Sven and regrettably Olaf, who has abandoned his spoon.

'Oh my word!' I exclaim,' that's not bad!'

'I like it,' comments Kristoff.

Sitron meanwhile makes a spitting sound and turns his back resolutely on the dish. Sven gets his muzzle into it at once and Anna kinds throws her last apple to Sitron.

'He has funny taste buds,' she says.

'Oh you don't have to give him your apple ,' says Hans to Anna,' take mine.'

'Oh no,' she says,' give him yours too, poor fellow will stave on only one and we can't complain at him after he ate the dish last night so happily.'

Hans agrees to this and throws his own apple to Sitron who gobbles it so hungrily that I join in and toss him my own. We eat up all the soup, Kristoff even scraping out the pot before washing up.

'It's official,' Anna says to Hans,' you are the cook now!'

Hans actually looks rather flattered and declares his willingness, and pleasure, to have the position.

We set off again now, heading on into the forest, but at a slower pace, unwilling to miss anything. Around five we are forced to stop as the two animals are tired.

We draw up and agree to make camp. Supper is mouthfuls of berries collected on our way as Hans is looking really sick again and lurches off to bed before seven o' clock.

The rest of us remain talking until about an hour and a half later at which point we too turn in. I sleep well at first, but awake with a start at around midnight. The place is very quiet and still and I sit up and glance over the edge of the sleigh where I have been sleeping.

Everything seems as normal until I glance at where Hans had been sleeping, near Sitron and see that, although the horse is sleeping on soundly, there is no sign of his owner.

I swing my legs out of the sleigh and dropping lightly onto the ground look around. I see Hans' silhouette standing atop a hill near by, (the whole forest is very hilly) and head quietly up, only speaking when I am right beside him.

'Hello Hans,' I say.

He starts and twirls round,' I didn't see you Queen Elsa,' he says,' why are you up?'

'I awoke and saw you were gone, you shouldn't wander about Hans.'

'I can't sleep,' he says,' I feel so weird.'

I see his face properly in the moonlight, he is sweating, beads running down his forehead,' it's so hot,' he says, noting my confused expression.

'It's winter,' I protest.

'So? I have a fever, you know that.'

'Has it muddled you?' I ask abruptly.

He stares at me,' no,' he says,' why should you think so?'

'Because seven men disappeared,' I say,' and weasel is a six letter word, why did you leave one man out?'

He swallows and looks down,' lying dies hard,' he says,' there is one thing I may have failed to tell you.'

'Yes?'

He looks directly ahead and suddenly stumbles like his legs have given way. I catch his arm,' Hans what is it?' I ask. My hand brushes his,' my word,' I exclaim,' you are burning!'

He slides his hand from mine, his face pale and worried. He says quietly, his lips trembling,' that fire bug has done something to me Elsa.'

_More to Come!_

_Please Review! _

_NOTE: I wouldn't try Hans' soup dish, I think in reality it would taste pretty vile!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

So here is the next chapter, I'm sorry it is shorter than usual, but as it deals with such an important point I hope you all won't mind too much!

Special thanks to Guest Rosy for your reviews and support and to ffcrazy15 (on here ) since you inspired the way I did the song in this chapter, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed on your method of flowing the songs in, but it was so lovely!

Chapter Fourteen: The Firebug

I stare at him, not only hit by his words, but also by what he just called me, Elsa. He has never before dared to drop the title.

'What do you mean Hans?' I ask.

His turns eyes burning with fear on my face,' I don't know,' he says,' but something is wrong, I can just feel it.'

I reach out and take the burning hot hand in mine, I let a gentle drop of snow fall to cool it. He gives a sharp breath and the snow frizzles away and burns as though it went to near a flame.

I let go his hand, my own is feeling scorched after holding it,' something is very wrong,' I agree.' Hans are you afraid?'

He looks at me, the answer written over every inch of his face,' terrified,' he says, his voice horse.

'Hans,' I lock his eyes,' don't fear, fear is your enemy.'

He stares back at me,' what do you mean?' he asks and now his voice is vibrating and his frame is shaking.

I don't want to tell him, but I know I have too, it's too clear what the trouble is,' love,' I say quietly,' love is your answer.'

He takes a hurried step back, away from me,' I'm not like you Queen Elsa,' he says,' I don't...' he chocks over his own words,' I don't...! I'm not...!'

'You're becoming like me,' I say,' my power mixed with the fire bug, we can both see where this is going!'

He stumbles further away,' no,' he says,' no,' his hands clench tightly and his face is deadly pale.

'Hans,' I take a hurried step toward him,' I can help you get through this, just let go of your fear, listen to me, I can help you! Just...

_let it go, let it go,_

_I can help you through this storm._

_Let it go, let it go,_

_you can be safe and warm._

_Don't you fear,_

_I'll help you through...'_

He cuts in, his tone sharp,' _don't you see?_

_This fire's long encased me!'_

I take my line from him,' _let me help, let me aid_

_I can do more than you'd guess_

_Let me help, let me aid_

_You can learn control, not make a mess!'_

His turns half away, unclenching his hand. A bead of fire, shaped like a tear drop, burns in his palm.' _No this cannot be!_,' he exclaims,

_why is this happening to me!?_'

'_Let me help you now!_' I cry,

_we can fight through this somehow_!'

Hans thrusts his hand in the snow at his feet and the fire dies out with a splutter.' This can't happen!' he moans, eyes fixed on his hand as he raises it again,' this can't happen!'

I come up behind me,' it doesn't have to be so bad,' I say, gently as I can,' it can be okay...'

'OKAY!?' he cuts in swirling round and facing me,' Okay?! Is this from the woman whose own subjects were afraid of her? Who was called a sorcerer and a curse on her land?!'

'How dare you!' I throw back at him,' it was you who caused Arendelle to be frozen over, if you had not been up to trickery it never would have happened!'

'And you'd still be locked in your room,' he retorts,' cutting off Anna and the rest of the world! Trying to conceal a power that it's no use attempting to control!'

He extends his hands as he talks and a ripple of fire bursts forth and rushes along the snow beside us.

'It can be controlled,' I cry and let ice spray over the burning flames, extinguishing them,' or do you call this,' letting snow swirl into the air,' by some other name?'

'It's more like management,' he says,' you can't get rid of it and it comes out when you are angry.'

'Is this a sample of your repentance?' I ask,' lying, as you have said you did, throwing accusations at me? Is this all a taste of it?'

This cuts him up short, his head lowers and the anger in face is gone almost instantly,' what I said was low,' he confesses,' I'm sorry Queen Elsa.'

'I'm a little sick of hearing that and not seeing it!' I snap unfairly, then cooling down,' but I can help you, you need control, you know I can't get rid of it for you.'

He is silent for a moment, then asks,' can anyone? Get rid of it I mean.'

I pause,' I don't know,' I say simply,' if anyone...' I am careful, I don't want to give him false hope,' if anyone can, which I'm not at all sure is the case, that someone is probably Grandpa Pabbie, the leader of the trolls.'

Hans breaths sharply, nodding his head. Then he looks desperately toward me,' what do I do now Queen Elsa?' he asks.

'You love, love can thaw, it can extinguish fire too.'

'Love?' he echoes,' how does that work? Do I focus on people I care for, or do I...?' he flounders,' Queen Elsa what does that mean?!'

I sigh,' I can't explain it, you just need to feel it. Have you never loved anyone Prince Hans?'

He bites his lip and turns away,' I don't know,' he says,' I don't know what love means.'

'To put someone else and their needs before your own,' I say.

He swallows,' it's been some years,' he says.

'You came with here to help us,' I say,' that counts for something.'

'It was better than sitting in a cell, counting the very stone of the walls.'

'A fair point. But then you did also get hit by me in the first place because you were protecting Anna.'

'That's called naval training,' he says,' it's instinct.'

'No, there was more than instinct in that, it was in your face. You left Anna to die and now her safety matters to you.'

He looks pointedly at me,' Anna was not the only one I almost killed,' he says.

I give a weird, slightly sharp laugh,' I don't need protecting,' I say.

He gives a slight laugh too,' neither does Anna,' he says.

I have to agree to that and my laugh becomes slightly more natural. For a while we are silent, letting the snow whirl about us, cooling his hot face and relaxing me like only snow does.

Eventually I say,' think of that little girl, Irene, your niece, you loved her.'

He blinks,' that's pain,' he says.

'Because it's love,' I reply,' love and pain are one and who'd be without them?'

'You'll have pain anyway,' he nods,' why not take some love with it.'

'And don't be afraid,' I say,' there is always a bridge to pass over the running water, if we look hard enough and if we pray for the strength to cross it.'

He nods again, eyes fixed on the floor. I give him a moment to contemplate then say,' shall we talk about that lie you confessed to telling?'

'Okay, of course,' he says.

I sit down on the snow and he sits down beside me, hands tightly interlocked.

'So,' I say, aiding him by starting,' why did you only count six names to make the word weasel, why did you leave one out and who was he?'

'I told you seven men disappeared,' he says,' that was true, but I didn't... didn't tell you the end of that story. We found one of the men...' he stops, throat contracting.

'Yes' I prompt.

'He was dead.'

I stare at him,' and you saw fit to hide this?' I ask,' why?'

'I was afraid it would cause panic, to think one of them had been found dead, it would... make them all afraid that... that something like that would happen to one of the trolls.'

I nod. Lying is always wrong, but I'm not angry. There was no malice in the lie, no wish to protect himself or deceive us, only the wish to defend us from a cold truth.

When I speak my tone is firm, but gentle,' never lie to me again Prince Hans,' I say,' don't you ever dare to lie to me again!'

His head sinks slightly and he nods, chewing his bottom lip.' I know you are tired of hearing this, but I'm sorry.'

'Actually I admire your...' I stop, floundering for the right way of putting it,' to me sorry is always the hardest word.'

'That makes two of us,' he says, then adds thoughtfully,' I think though... that there is going to be a harder one, I feel as though it's waiting for me, something...,' he shakes his head and gives a laugh,' what nonsense I'm talking,' he says lightly.

'But what word is it?' I ask laying a hand on his arm,' tell me?'

He looks round, his green eyes look full into mine,' I don't know yet,' he says,' but nothing I can say looking into someone's eyes, especially yours... Elsa.'

I remove my hand from his arm,' it's Queen Elsa,' I say,' please keep your place,' then as I don't wish to seem unkind, I offer him my hand,' come on, how about we get you a pair of Haydn's gloves to help you out for now?'

He takes the hand and rises to his feet. His hand are warm, not cold like my own always are and it's oddly strengthening.

'Gloves,' he says,' I like gloves, they hide, conceal the truth.'

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!_

The words ring in my ears. I close my eyes for a moment and determine this will not be a secret. Secrets kill everything and he is only just finding his way back to life.

_More to come!_

_Please Review! _


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Happy to release chapter fifteen to you all! Hope you enjoy! _

_The two line rhyme near the end is taken from Disney's Frozen book 'A Sister More Like Me.'_

Chapter Fifteen: Haydn and Hans

Hans and I move down from the hill and back into the valley where the others are all sleeping, while the soft snow wafts about, fresh and cooling to our mutually tangled nerves. We slip quietly over to the sleigh and I slid open Haydn's bag, while Hans hovers behind me, fingers tightly interlocked, lips set and hard. I can hear his breathing it is so sharp and almost the hear the rapid beating of his heart.

I have scarcely put a hand into the bag when a voice speaks up behind me and I jump, scattering a shimmer of snowflakes onto the seat of the sleigh.

'It's only me,' says Haydn,' just wondering why you have your hand in my bag.'

'Oh,' I say,' so sorry, I'm just looking for a pair of gloves.'

Haydn crosses over and putting a hand in the bag retrieves a pair himself,' you are quite welcome to some,' he says,' but I fear they will be a bit big on you.'

'They're for Hans,' I say.

'Oh,' Haydn looks over my shoulder at his brother,' are you cold Hans?' he asks in some concern.' I thought the fever was burning you up, has it taken a turn?'

Hans looks uncomfortable and I can see a lie hovering on his lips. He swallows it down however and says,' I just thought it'd be comfortable, you know how I like gloves.'

'Quite,' says Haydn, thoroughly unconvinced.' Come on Hans, you can be honest with me.'

'Another time,' says Hans reaching over and taking the gloves, rather rudely from his brother's hands.' I'm tired.'

'I'm not surprised, you two were making enough noise to wake the dead, I'd be tired too after that. Please,' his eyes fall on my face,' I'm not stupid, what's going on?'

'We have hit a slight... hipcup,' I admit.

Hans slips on his gloves asking hurriedly,' Queen Elsa can we maybe talk about this some other time?'

I glance from him to Haydn, then shake my head,' sorry no, there is no time to waste, this is too important.'

Haydn looks relieved at my response,' what is it?' he asks,' is something wrong Hans?'

His brother turns away, his face flushed and irritable,' it's just a fever,' he says, his tone attempting to convince himself,' just a fever, it'll wear off,' he walks rapidly away from us and Haydn turns his concerned eyes on my face.

'What is it Queen Elsa?' he insists.

I begin to clasp my hands in that old fretful way,' it was an accident,' I say,' but I hit him... I cursed him Prince Haydn.'

'Cursed? How? What do you mean?'

'He's like... like me now, only it's fire, not snow.'

'W... what?' Haydn stares disbelievingly into my face,' you are not jesting Queen Elsa?'

'No, I saw it and... he is panicking.'

There is a long silence and when I turn and look toward Haydn I see his bottom lip trembling. My heart sinks, he can not go cowardly on his brother now!

'Haydn,' I say gently, seeing his breath sharply in the cold,' you said you should have stood by Hans years ago, now is the time to make that up.'

Haydn presses his lips together,' against this?' he says,' can he even possibly control it?'

'Why not? I do.'

He looks toward me and I see it again, that fear he usually has when looking my way and now his brother is like me. The brother he should have stood up for long ago needs him more than ever and he is frightened of what that brother is becoming.

'There is nothing to be afraid of Haydn,' I say,' Hans can control it if he will let go of his fear and you showing confidence would help.'

'Confidence,' murmurers Haydn,' not my strong point at any time.'

'It has to be now,' I say, my tone growing harder,' you need to be there for him!'

Haydn turns away from me, teeth gritted together. I can see the battle in his face, raging between cowardice and his genuine desire to do good.' I'm going to chop some wood,' he mumbles and snatching up an axe from Kristoff's sleigh he darts off.

'Haydn,' I move after him and catch his arm,' no one goes anywhere alone,' I remind him,' I'll come with you.'

'Shouldn't we... er... we don't want Hans to wander off alone either.'

I see the sense in this,' wake Olaf and take him with you,' I say,' I'll check on Hans.'

He agrees to it and I slip back to camp and look round for Hans. He has perched himself up on the back of the second sleigh. I cross over and leaning on it say simply,' you need to catch some sleep Hans.'

He starts on hearing me, then drops lightly down. I'm surprised by how quiet his footfall can be, like the hunter in the woods.' Where did Haydn go?' he inquires.

'To chop wood,' I say,' I'd no idea he knew how.'

'I don't think he does,' says Hans, there is a pause then he goes on,' did you tell him your Majesty?'

I nod.

'And?'

'He didn't say much.'

'He is scared of me now, isn't he? He is terrified of his own shadow.'

'We can't all be brave like you,' I comment.

'Brave?' he echoes, apparently bewildered that I should say such a thing.

I give a slight laugh,' you did take on Marshmallow,' I remind him.

That makes him give a laugh equal to my own,' I always wanted to prove myself,' he says,' I guess that was a chance.'

I nod, looking out toward the north, then draw in a cold breath,' I need to catch some sleep,' I say,' and so do you.'

He looks at me and asks nervously,' have you ever... froze anything in your sleep?'

'Only on awaking from a bad dream or something, not while asleep.' His hands twist nervously and I add,' I'll kill the fire if you set your blanket alight, goodnight Hans.'

I walk back to Kristoff's sleigh and crawl back in amidst my blankets. I would have guessed it might take me some time to find sleep again, but instead I lose the world in matter of moments.

I'm surprised on rising the next morning to see I am not first, which I am so used to being back home. Haydn is already up and rolling his blankets into a ball, piling them into the back of the second sleigh.

'Morning,' I say quietly, so as to not wake the others.

'Good morning your Majesty,' he says,' want to come and hunt up breakfast this morning, perhaps some more winter berries, or mushrooms?'

I sign inwardly,' what I wouldn't give for a piece of chocolate,' I groan.

Haydn gives an understanding look,' Hans will tell you all he wants in a sandwich.'

'Is he seriously so fond of them?'

'In love.'

We head off together and get pretty lucky. Lots of berries are found as well as sweet herb and baskets of some vegetable much like a parsnip.

By the time we get back the others are all up. Anna is preparing the dishes, Hans starting some water on the boil by a fire (which he is eyeing with dislike) while Kristoff and Olaf are rolling blankets and placing them back in the sleighs.

'We found some nice things,' I say, placing them down beside Hans.

'Oh, good morning your Majesty,' he says, his tone cool, but strained.

Haydn avoids any direct eye contact with his brother while he sets down his basket, only says,' here you go Hans,' and hurries off to join Kristoff.

Hans' eyes follow Haydn while Anna comes over and kneels down beside him,' so what's on the menu chief?' she asks of Hans.

He glances over at the basket,' berries,' he comment,' oooh and sweet herb.'

Anna curls her legs up behind her to sit on the snow,' sounds perfect,' she says,' oh Elsa, Olaf said he didn't know where to put your pillow.'

'Most anywhere,' I laugh, getting up,' I'll help him out.'

I move away, but am still within earshot long enough to hear Anna say,' you often gaze after her, don't you Hans?'

There is a pause, then he responds,' do you think she will ever forgive me Anna?'

I'm out of earshot before I can hear her return and secretly wonder if Anna knows that I already have forgiven and just don't know how to tell him. I bend over to take up my pillow and dust it thoughtfully. Even while I am doing so I look down and see Hans' blanket has not been rolled up. I take it and begin to fold it, when my eye catches on something. The corner of it is scorched.

In my mind's eye I can see Hans taking off the glove, hoping against hope that he had imagined the whole incident and then his horror at again having it's truth displayed. It was easier for me, I reflect, I was brought up my whole life with powers that grew slowly. He has been thrust with them in his mid twenties, already more powerful than the strength on his own arm. The fire wields a power like the one he always dreamed of having, but there is nothing more terrifying that power that is unchecked and reckless and fire is, in itself, both.

I fold the blanket so as to hind the scorch. The others will have to know sooner or later, but I will give him some breathing time.

I slide both the blanket and my pillow into the second sleigh and turn in time to catch the eye of Haydn. He looks uncertain for a moment, the comes crossing over to me.

'I have decided you are right,' he says,' Hans needs me to be strong and I'm going to try, he doesn't have an Anna like you did and I must try be the best substitute I can be.'

I glance to where Hans is sitting by the breakfast pot with Anna and see her laughing face as she turns the berry basket upside down, allowing all the berries to roll into the pot. I wonder what it would have been like if Hans had been all he seemed and _had _married Anna.

The dislike I feel for the idea is far more powerful than I expected. Do I really dislike him that much? Or... is it something else? Some hidden feeling that has no name and no real place in my life but has forced itself in, like the snow, blowing in though a gap, no matter how small.

Anna is singing in a laughing nursery rhyme tone:

_'Throw in the berries, let them simmer away_

_Swimming with herbs, together they can stay.'_

_'Want it to taste good so add a pinch of salt,'_ I cry, unable to resist the music and running over to join her.

_'If it doesn't it's all gonin' to be your fault,' _puts in Kristoff, coming over and directing the comment at Hans.

It makes us all laugh and Anna catches up on the tune with_,' let it simmer, not burn oh please.'_

_'Lest encase anyone sees,'_ I put in.

_'Let me assure you it's in desperate need of carrot,'_ says Kristoff.

There is a pause, while everyone tries to find a rhyme for this, then Olaf proudly states_,' you sound like a loud and angry parrot.'_

'Olaf!' cries Anna, apparently shocked with his manners.

Olaf gurgles,' it rhymed,' he protests.

I flop sitting onto the snow beside Anna and let my lose hair tumble down, waving and tossing in the snowy wind. I breath in the air and leaning backward gaze up at the trees, feeling all the beauty of these wild, empty places, cold and blowing. Free. Oh how I love all that is free! The singing birds with their wings that glide on the whizzing snow and even the beams of sunlight, never caught and yet always in reach. Anna, whose heart and imagination fly across worlds, spinning past horizons and beyond to places no human eye has seen.

She's everything I'm not...

_Then one day I was so dazzled when I saw what you could be_

_And I wondered... did I _really_ want a sister more like me? _

The words from the old nursery rhyme our mother used to tell us come into my mind and I smile. It's when I think of Anna that I realise how really lucky I am.

The trees wave their branches above my head. I open my palm and let snowflakes rise into the sky to join the others that dart about. It's then that I become suddenly aware of a pair of eyes trained on me and turning my head I see they belong to Hans.

He turns his head away and I catch the sight of something wet caught on his lashes. My lips form three words, _I forgive you_, but no sound comes out and he is not looking to see as he brushes one gloved hand across his eyes.

The painful regret is in his face, this is what his imaginings did to him, he went too far, reached not only for what couldn't be, but shouldn't be. I look down again too and trace a finger in the snow while my free hand unconsciously fingers the heart shaped charm that hangs about my neck. Will Grandpa Pabbie be able to help Hans, or will it be as hopeless to apply to him as I now fear? My heart tells me that he is not going to escape the flames, that will be a part of his life from now on. But what then? Will not his brother's plaque his life out if they know of such a thing? Will not the sentence, or lack of one, hanging over his head become a greater trial than it is now?

Yes, he deserves to pay for his crimes, but not with the scorn of those who ought to be his friends. Not, in fact, with the disdain of _any _man, only with the hand of justice.

My thoughts are now ripped apart as the sound of loud and thundering hooves tear through the crisp, morning air. I start up, as do we all, gazing toward the way we came, which is from whence the sound descends.

A large sleigh, headed by six massive reindeer, a hundred times larger than Sven, breaks into our view, rushing toward the valley where we are situated.

'Whoa!' exclaims Anna.

I stare ahead and then look round as I hear a hollow groan. It has broken from the lips of Haydn, who has gone off colour and turns away. From him my eye catches Hans and I see his face, a whole new look of fixed strain and dislike spreading across it.

I turn back to the sleigh and now with a fresh idea in my head I see it.

The colours and flag of the Southern Isles mixed with the family emblem of the Westergaards.

_More to Come!_

_Please Review! _


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Sorry for a slightly long delay, but I think this chapter will be worth it! I hope you all enjoy! _

_Thanks so much to all for your support and a special thank you to my dear friend FFcrazy15, your support is a great gift to me!_

_Chapter Sixteen: Dance With Me_

The sleigh draws to a halt before us, grand to the point of boastfulness. It towers, so gold it is painful to look at. But it shrinks and disappears into nothingness beside the man who now leaps from it. He is so tall and largely built, with huge shoulders and red hair, that falls in waves so wild it looks a hundred times more than it is. His face is hardly describable. From the thick brows and long nose to the dimples and small chin. His features almost disproportionate, but somehow they work on him.

The dimples crack out into a smile as he lands his huge feet on the bed of snow, barely meters from us. His eyes are fixed on my face.

'Queen Elsa of Arendelle,' he says and I'm surprised that his voice is average, not extra deep like I expected.

I'm off my balance by this sudden flood in of a wild sleigh, coupled with a very strange man and hold up a hand in greeting,' yes, hello,' I say.

He walks forward, red hair flecked with gold in the rays of early morning sunlight,' it's an honour I assure you,' he says coming over to me and holding out a hand.

I claps my hands in front on me, old habits tell me never to take an offered hand. It must seem rude to him, but he allows his too drop without comment as I ask,' to whom have I the pleasure of speaking?'

'Prince Clement of the Southern Isles,' he says.

I stare, feeling this is now too much to take in. I had Clement down from Hans' story as big, sure, but lean and cross looking, not with dimples and a baby chin.

'Prince Clement,' I nod my head,' pleasure to met you, you have brought others I see.'

Three more men have leapt down from the sleigh. Two of them are very alike and can be no one but the twins from the excited and destructive manner they achieve even in something as simple as alighting a sleigh. The third looks rather like Clement, being of a sturdy build though he has more of the mean face I was expecting.

'Three of my brothers,' says Clement, waving a big hand to indicate those behind him,' the twins, Stein and Richard and Baldwin, first after me.'

Clement only now looks toward his brothers. His eyes seems to skim Haydn, as though he is too plain dull to bother noticing and fall on Hans. The nice expression on his face changes. It still has the dimples, but it's not friendly, it's sarcastic, cool, authoritative.

'Hello Hansy,' he says and his very tone bits more than even the cold air.

I see Hans' throat contract as he forces a swallow, but when he talks his tone is even,' it's been a while,' he says.

'You seem to be doing splendidly,' says Clement,' not even a restraint, my, my, how did you achieve it?'

His response rather surprises me,' through the kindness of Queen Elsa,' he says.

Clement turns his eyes on my face I can see he is displeased. Perhaps he is thinking that I am falling for his brother's charm and good looks. I stare back at him, eyes hard and uncompromising. Let him know I'm not swayed by Hans' smile, but only by what he did and earned.

The twins and Baldwin now join us, the former two both looking gleeful and like being here, in the middle of nowhere, is the best thing that ever happened to them. Baldwin's face is more serious and balanced.

'Queen Elsa,' twin Stein gives me a bow so full of flourish he might have rivalled the Duke of Weselton himself.

Twin Richard gives him a shove out of the way,' queen Elsa,' he gasps in a breathing tone and makes a dive to catch my hand.

I link my fingers behind my back and nod my head,' pleasure,' I say, then turning back to Clement,' what brings you here?'

'Yeah,' Anna pops her head out from behind me,' it's a bit weird,' she offers.

'We thought you might need some extra help,' says Clement,' so a few of you set out after all.'

My brow creases,' why were you in Arendelle to start with?' I ask, confused.

There is a long awkward pause, then Baldwin reaches a hand into his pocket and pulls out a note which he wordlessly offers to me.

Clement however snatches the note from his brother's hand before my fingers can touch it,' she doesn't need to know about that,' he snaps briskly.

'Know about what?' I interpose,' what is that paper?'

'Queen Elsa,' Clement retreats slightly, the paper clutched in his hand,' we are only here to help, this is a small matter, nothing to trouble yourself about.

I hold out an insistent hand,' give it to me,' I say sharply.

Clement's eye wanders toward Hans, he draws a long breath and holds the paper out to me. I snatch it from his fingers and read the following:

_To the Duke of Weselton,_

_Forgiveness is in itself a certification of repentance. She forgives me and she will believe in my future._

_This could be achieved on a long journey. Powers combined and Arendelle will be yours and freedom, with the wide seas, mine._

_Consider the deal made and struck,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Prince Hans Westerguaard of the Southern Isles. _

'I'm sorry Queen Elsa,' Clement reaches a hand out to me and lays it on my shoulder,' I'm very sorry, you may have just come to trust him, but now you must see...'

I jerk my shoulder away,' there is some mistake,' I say briskly.

We are all scattered about the camp. Hans has wondered up the hill. He read the letter and after staring wordlessly at it left in a hurry. Anna sits chewing her lip, its clear she's confused and doesn't know who to believe. Kristoff sits beside her, arm about her shoulders, he doesn't know any better than she, but he is determined to be confident and supportive.

'Your Majesty, this is the truth, Hans hasn't even denied it.'

'He would of,' I say,' if it'd been true.'

Baldwin says,' come, you have seen his character, you know what he is capable of.'

There is a pause, it's broken from a voice behind me,' that is the past.'

I'm astonished, because I hardly even recognise Haydn's voice with the new note of firmness,' Hans could not have written that.'

Clement rolls his eyes, a look of frustration and annoyance in his face, as though a petty fly was buzzing in his ear,' listen,' he says to me,' the facts are...'

'No, you listen to me!' snaps Haydn,' you stop this now! You have bullied him your whole life and are now actually enjoying this so-called betrayal!'

Clement gets to his feet,' excuse me,' he says, tone cold,' I rejoice only in plots of this nature being uncovered and don't talk to me in that tone Haydn!'

For a second I think Haydn will relent and he does waver, but then draws himself up and faces his large elder brother with courage,' no,' he says,' I believe in Hans, all that is history, I can see it.'

Clement frowns,' you take the side of a would be murderer?' he asks.

Haydn raises his green eyes to Clement's blue ones,' between you and Hans,' he says quietly, his voice sad,' I don't have a choice my brother.'

Clement bites his bottom lip and turns his head away. I wonder Haydn can't see it, it's so clear. If he wanted he might be able to be the ruling influence among his brothers, he managed to bring Hans back to God, why not the others? Perhaps they too would feel the influence of this good man if he had the courage to stand up to them.

The moments silence is broken my Baldwin,' he has been playing you Queen Elsa,' he says, attempting to get the ball rolling again.

I shake my head, but no words leave my lips, I'm glancing about, feeling confused. Clement is not one to be trusted, but that was what Hans said, still it was backed my Haydn. I let my mind go running over the past few days and I can envision Hans, the deep look in his eyes, the sorrow, the repentance, the looking toward a new horizon and I know I believe in him. I've forgiven and believe in him. If it naive then it is too late, because I have come to trust his word. I can see honesty in his eyes.

Didn't he always have that look? Asks a voice within my head.

Not like this, is the clear, open answer.

I hear a footstep behind me now and look round. It's Hans who has come back. He ignores his brothers and walking straight over bends down beside me.

The green eyes look right into mine and he says in a clear tone,' I swear your majesty I never wrote that letter.'

I don't get the chance to answer before Clement speaks, chipping in,' I've heard you swear to lies!' he says.

Hans raises his eyes,' have you not?' he asks.

'Not like you,' snaps Clement.

Hans rises to his feet and faces his brother,' I'm never going back,' he says,' the past is in the past.'

'The Queen's favouritism has clearly turned your head Hansy,' says Clement,' but you will have to come home, to reason, to chains and a cell.'

Hans' throat contracts,' that's a price,' he says,' what I bought no man should, but since I did I will honestly pay for it.'

'Honestly?' echoes Clement and a scornful laugh fills the air,' honestly! Hans you have no conception of honesty.'

'No more do you!' retorts Hans,' don't lecture me about something you have never practised.'

'I think all of us have practised it more than you,' cuts in Baldwin.

'Hey!' snaps Haydn,' stop this! Please!'

Hans looks startled. I can see the question in his face, astonished, _is he standing up for me?_

'There has been enough bulling here already,' says Haydn,' can't we grow up past it?'

'Stay out of this Haydn,' says Clement, his blue eyes dangerous.

Haydn flinches, but stands his ground,' bulling has to end,' he says and I see his eyes flicker for the merest second to the gloves on Hans' hands. He is scared they will unleash the less than controlled flame that Hans wields and suddenly I'm scared too, for I'm not sure the Westerguaards should know about this power.

'We need to look for the trolls,' I say,' keep family quarrels out of it please.'

'We can't just journey on with a traitor in your midst!' cries Clement, pointing at Hans,' there is clearly a plot to take Arendelle!'

'They took my family not Arendelle,' says Kristoff, getting to his feet.

'Your majesty,' Baldwin turns to me,' you can't mean to allow this traitor to continue to travel free with us.'

Anna jumps to her feet,' us?' she repeats,' you invited yourselves!'

'To bring a message and news of a traitor to you,' says Baldwin.

'News you tried to hide,' retorted Anna.

'We wanted to break it gently,' cries Clement,' your Majesty I must urge your return to Arendelle, suppose something goes wrong there in your absence!'

'My sister does not abandon her people!' snaps Anna,' she left them in good hands!'

'THEN-WHAT-ABOUT-THIS-TRAITOR!' bellows Clement distinctly.

Hans tempter lashes out and a ripple of fire scorches along the snow, snaking toward Clement's feet,' I HAVE NO PLOT!' he yells, voice devoid of any control.

Clement leaps out of the way and I react on the instant and shower snow over the burning flame.

A horrible silence ensues. I glance up and met eyes with Haydn, everyone else is fixated on Hans.

It's twin Stein who finally speaks,' what is going on?' he asks and his tone is full of excitement and jealously.

Hans is pale and stares at the hole he has burnt in the left hand of Haydn's glove. He swallows and then reacts, the same why I did before in Arendelle castle, he turns and runs.

'What is happening here!?' demands Clement, his tone aggressive and his eyes boring into mine.

I turn away,' it was an accident,' I choke.

'Elsa,' Anna's voice is gentle, if bewildered,' did you know?'

'I did it,' I say and my voice sounds hoarse,' I cursed him,' I look toward the hill, which is the way Hans went and swallow, there is nothing else I can think to say.'

'Can someone please explain?' cries Baldwin.

'Ask Haydn,' I say,' I'll find Hans.'

'I can come with you Elsa,' offers Anna.

I glance over my shoulder and give her a reassuring smile,' that's okay,' I say,' you... you wait here, I'll be back.'

I turn and hurry away, leaving Haydn to handle his brothers and my own confused family. I head up the hill and reaching the top look around. Hans has moved along and is further to the side, sitting, staring out at the horizon.

I move over and say quietly,' Prince Hans,' and sit down beside him.

He looks down at the burnt glove which he has taken off and holds in his hand,' I'm sure you are mad at me,' he says.

I shake my head,' no.'

The one word is all I can get out and for a moment we are silent, then I speak,' I believe you,' I say.

His head turns,' you do?'

'Yes and... and Hans...'

'Yes?' he looks keenly at me.

I raise my eyes and look straight at him,' I forgive you,' the words are so effortless, the just come out,' maybe this isn't the best time to tell you,' I go on,' but I've missed enough good opportunities.'

'You mean it Queen Elsa?'

'I wouldn't lie to you.'

He looks down, his face shocked, his shoulders bent,' I don't... I don't...' he stops,' I always have an answer,' he says,' but not this time, this time Queen Elsa, words would do little to tell you... how grateful and unworthy I am of... being forgiven.'

I reach out a hand and take his,' I don't think you are unworthy of it,' I say.

His hand closes over mine. A moment passes, then he says quietly,' dance with me.'

The usually reply to this, _I don't dance_, springs to my lips, but doesn't come out, instead I only hold out my second hand.

He takes it and we rise together. The sun glimmers lightly on the snow capped mountain and slowly we step together, footprints and the drape of my dress making their patterns on the snow.

After some silence he says,' how do I can go back to them Queen Elsa?'

I smile slightly,' don't be afraid,' I say simply.

His eyes look into my mine and he begins quietly,' _they look at me with uncertainty,_

_you look at me with urgency._

_They look at me with fear in their eyes,_

_and I think I'll slip away.'_

I slip my voice in, to intone with his,' _don't be afraid to change your colours now,_

_I don't own summer but love rose above it all._

_See you hesitate to let go,_

_but there's a pretty good view from this side too.'_

He takes in again_,' When the snow takes you it takes me too.'_

_'When you throw fire I'll throw mine too,'_ I encourage.

_'Try not to fear and I will try too.'_

_'When you let go I will let go too.'_

He takes it up again_,' I knew you and you were scared and small,_

_like a feather on a wing, so long._

_Now I will miss you when I am gone.'_

_'But don't be afraid, just stay, hang on,'_ I tell him.

He goes on,' _when the snow takes you it takes me too.'_

_'When you change colours I'll change mine too'_

_'Try not to fear and I will try too.'_

_'When you learn just know I did too,' _I say and take another verse,_' The cold air is pushing hard on you,_

_I know what you feel I did feel it too._

_You go through changes I've been through them too,_

_but don't be afraid,_

_oh no, don't be afraid,_

_Don't be afraid, no!'_

Hans says again,_' When the snow takes you it takes me too.'_

_'When you change colours I'll change mine too.'_

_'Try not to fear and I will try too.'_

_'Just you let go, I did let go too,' _I say ending with a long note.

We are silent then, still gliding along to the music of the snow fall. It's gentle, but so beautiful, like the soft crackle of fire still burning from the palm of Hans' hand.

_More to Come! _

_Please Review!_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Chapter seventeen is here! Hope you all enjoy!_

_Once again a thank you to FFcrazy15 for some inspiration from her Frozen story,' Pierced Hearts.' Reading it keeps me always inspired! Thank you my friend!_

_Also a big thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter, I got a lot of great feedback, I hope you all continue to enjoy!_

_Chapter Seventeen: Your Fire, His Rage_

It's with a heavy heart that I stop the smoothing gliding of our feet and slide my hands from his.

'We have to rejoin the others,' I tell him.

The palm of his hand is still open, he pauses a moment, then clenches it shut and says,' what are we going to do now your Majesty.'

I don't know, but I can't tell him that. It is my aim to always be on top of things, never to be without a plan for further action. For a moment I stare out toward the rising sun, then I answer simply,' what we came to do.'

'Find the trolls?' he asks.

I nod.

'And my brothers?'

I sigh deeply,' I can't exactly send them packing,' I say,' so if they want to come with... then so be it.'

I think he is surprised at my acceptance and not a little annoyed as he clearly has no wish to travel with his siblings, Haydn excepted. However he only nods his head.

'Hans,' I pause, but there is something which I know I have to mention.

He looks inquiringly at me, wondering at the length of my silence, but I don't know how to say it. Eventually he says,' yes your Majesty?'

Something in my heart grates and objects. I prefer it when he calls me Queen Elsa, I like to hear his lips form my name. Elsa, I know I'm wishing he could call me just that, but it would be breaking down a wall to suggest it, a wall that it would be unwise to smash.

'You have to keep it under control,' I say tentatively,' you can't let it go, I know your brother might anger or upset you, but don't let it out.'

He looks away, his fists clench,' they know anyway,' he says.

'I wasn't meaning it for the sake of secrecy,' I say bluntly,' I meant you don't want them to get hurt, do you?'

He gives a high, bitter laugh,' I guess not,' he says.

I wince, the laugh half scares, half saddens me,' you need to move on,' I say to him.

His eyes are focused on the snowy ground,' I know,' he says,' but what do I move on too?'

'The future.'

He draws breath,' I don't have one,' he replies.

'I've promised to help,' I remind him,' I don't break my word.'

The breath he draws is sharp and I can almost feel the pain in his chest as it is portrayed in those eyes. I don't know if it's the cold air or the pain of the past once again coming back to stab him.' I think half of me wishes you wouldn't help,' he admits,' I don't deserve it.'

I can see it so clearly. The guilt of all that happened is gnawing, tearing him apart every day. My forgiveness was not the last he needed. He has it now, he has Anna's, he has the most important one of all, that of God's, but one remains. He has to forgive himself. To allow that what happened is dead and gone, that moving on is now an option. More than that, it's a necessity. He can't live like this, waging a constant battle with himself.

But I have no idea how to say any of this to him. Instead I only stare at the ground and wish I could toss my thoughts into the air like a balloon and he would catch them and feel and understand the things I can't put into words.

I don't know how long the silence would have gone on had he not broken it,' shall we rejoin the others?' he asks.

I nod and turn and head across the hill, not looking at him. I can barely hear his footsteps, they are so quiet and in perfect sink with my own. I move down to rejoin the others in the valley. They are scattered about and all look uneasy.

Haydn has obviously done with his explanations and it's clear they have rubbed the jealousy of the twins for scarcely have I rejoined them when Stein cries,' can you curse me too?'

I don't even consider the comment worth answering. I only turn to the breakfast and take a bowl which Anna offers me. Hans hovers, he is uncomfortable and, seeing the dark looks his brothers are casting at him, I'm not surprised.

Kristoff holds out a bowl of soup to him,' come sit here,' he says indicating the place beside him.

Hans looks surprised to have received such consideration from this quarter, but gratefully excepts and sitting down begins to eat, eyes fixed on his bowl. The awkwardness of the next few minutes is palpable and I can almost feel it vibrate in the air around me. No one knows what to say or do.

At last unable to bear it any longer I say, addressing Clement,' we will be heading on to look for our friends, the trolls, I gather you and your brothers,' nodding in the direction of the twins and Baldwin,' came to help us, you are welcome to come with if you so choose.'

Clement considers a while before making answer. When he finally does his voice is cold and angry,' you mean then to do nothing concerning this traitor?' pointing a finger at Hans.

'He says he never wrote that letter,' I say,' and I believe him.'

'Is he calling me a liar?' asks Clement.

I am about to make a diplomatic suggestion of there being some mistake, but Hans' temper goes of the edge,' yes!' he snaps,' I certainly am! There isn't much of another explanation seeing I know I didn't write it!'

I cut in before Clement can snap back a retort,' I am willing to consider that there was a mistake,' I say.

Clement scarcely seems to notice me, his eyes are glued on his brother's face. Smouldering with rage he turns away without a word. What is it, I wonder, that has so rippled his temper? Is it that his brother is actually gaining the trust of someone, that is achieving something? Does he hate Hans so much he wishes him failure in everything he does?

The twins look less with loathing at their brother, their eyes burn with jealously and Baldwin is silent, eating, giving away nothing. No one seems to even notice Haydn, he sits, quiet and unobtrusive, in the background, where he has always spent his life. He is a little like me, shut up in in his own room, only he shut it to keep fear out, I to keep fear in.

I draw in a long breath, more like a sigh. Maybe we are crazy to be on this wild goose chase. What if we are going the wrong way and the messages are there on purpose to keep leading us astray? What will we do even if we do find the trolls? What will be the circumstances? And back to the old question, why were they taken at all?

I try force my mind back to it's focus point, we have chosen to head on and that is what we'll do. The bird attack in the Valley of Living Rocks must, after all, have been a sign that we were going the right way.

With breakfast over Anna offers to wash up and I head over to help pack up the camp sight. I am busy rolling a blanket, absently looking over to where Hans is receiving a new pair of gloves from Haydn, when a voice speaks behind me. It's Baldwin.

'A word your Majesty?' he says, his tone polite and constrained.

I nod, avoiding meeting his eyes.

'I can't just leave things the way they are,' he says,' you have to do something to restrain Hans. Queen Elsa I say this for your own good, it matters.'

'He won't do anything,' I say simply,' I trust him.'

'What if that is misplaced?' he says,' think of your sister, your friends. What if he is still playing his old game?'

'Haydn knows and trusts him,' I say, feeling a need for some defence which will sound more reasonable than my own.

'I know him too,' says Baldwin,' and, no offence to Haydn, but he is sometimes too understanding and willing to see only good.'

'I'm grateful for your warnings,' I say,' but I don't think restraining Prince Hans is necessary.'

'You don't believe that letter was from him then?'

'No, candidly, I don't.'

'Queen Elsa I freely admit that Clement is not upright, but forgery is not in him, he is... well, more of a rush in and fight type.'

'Maybe he didn't do it,' I answer,' perhaps somebody else forged it. Listen Prince Baldwin, I have no proof of who did so and until I do I will not be throwing accusations about. They can all have the benefit of the doubt, I will accuse no one.'

'Is that wise?' he asks.

'I don't know,' I answer,' but it's all I have.'

Soon we are on the way again. The Westerguaard crowd following behind in their sleigh. I have resumed my place with Anna and Kristoff while Olaf has gone back to join Haydn and Hans. We three are free to talk about the developments and I can finally express my dismay at what I have done to Hans, something I couldn't do to the prince's face.

'Don't you think Grandpa Pabbie can help?' asks Anna of her husband.

He looks thoughtful a moment, then admits reluctantly,' I doubt it. I think he is just going to have to learn to control it.'

I sink back into my seat, my worst fears realised. Hans will have to learn control! It was hard for me, dealing with the power all the way from childhood, I feel it's going to be harder for him, thrust with it in his mid twenties.

The words I say surprise me,' what if he can't?'

Anna looks round at me,' oh Elsa,' she says,' you managed, I know he can if he puts his mind to it, he has to try.'

'Love,' I say,' he doesn't even know what love is Anna and it's the cure, how does that work?'

'I think he does,' says Kristoff surprisingly,' he's scared of it, but he knows what it is all right.'

'He has no one to love,' I object.

'He has Haydn,' says Anna brightly.

I nod,' I suppose,' I murmur, but I can't help but feel afraid. Hans is consumed by fear of his power, of his past, his future, his family, what is there in this world for him to cling too? His past smudged, his present miserable, his future empty.

I fall silent and Kristoff falls to teaching Anna how to ride the sleigh. The world around us is so white and it rushes about. The whirling snow resembles the shadows of faces, all calling in soft voices, filled with urgency, all saying different things.

_Run, run, or you lose them!_

_Caution or they are gone! _

_Flee or you will fall over a precipice! _

_Look back or you will crumble!_

_Look forward the mountain falls!_

_Fly or he will be gone!_

I awake with a start to the realisation that I have fallen asleep to weird and distorted dreams. Anna is shaking me awake to say we have stopped for lunch and a good lunch, because the Westerguaards brought food.

I sit up with a yawn and Anna hurries off to make sure that the animals get their fair share of the food. Hans walks over to the sleigh and holds out a hand to help me down. Apparently I'm the only person he is not scared he will burn to a cinder.

I take the hand and slide down, only to twist my ankle as I land. He catches hold of me, a hand under my elbow to keep me from slipping and I catch a hold on the side of the sleigh to steady myself. However the hurt foot goes out of control and as it taps the ground it spreads ice for meters wide, like a rink. Hans, still with a hand occupied by me, manages to get a hold on the sleigh with his second hand. I see what is about to happen even before him. He got a fright, like we all did with the ice suddenly spreading, and the hand that catches hold of the sleigh has no glove on.

The fire is almost as rapid as my thoughts. It takes hold of the wood and is swallowing half the side in an instant. I leap away only just in time, but my hurt ankle slips and I slide onto the ice while Hans backs in horror, his flames encumbering the sleigh.

I know it is up to me and in a matter of moments I sit up and douse snow and ice over the flames. It had been a few seconds they had to devour, but fire like Hans' doesn't always start with a single flame. If my ice can be a rink in a moment, his fire can he a hungry monster as rapidly.

Through the snow I thrust over the sleigh we can see half the side, burnt to a crisp cider.

'Noooo!' I hear poor Kristoff give an involuntary moan at the sight.

Hans stares, face aghast at the mistake. He then looks round at me,' are you okay?' he asks.

Me! I'm his first concern? When Clement is looking like he wants to murder him. I nod, getting to my feet and feeling my ankle complain at the pressure.

'What have you done!' the angry voice of Clement might suggest his own sleigh was damaged and if I thought better of him I'd think his anger was for Kristoff, but I don't think better of him.

Kristoff hurries over, after giving one relieved look toward Sven, who Anna had unhitched from the sleigh moments before. He reaches his prise and rubs a lovely hand over the burnt wood. I see him swallow, then he turns bravely to Hans and says,' it's okay, it wasn't your fault.'

Hans gazes back at him, dumbstruck with such forgiveness from the mountain man,' I'm so sorry,' he says,' I'm sure I...' he swallows. I know what it is he is thinking, he wants to offer reimbursement, but he can't, because he doesn't own a thing in the world.

'Sure you will what!?' snaps Clement,' pay him back with the Southern Isles money!? You are a traitor and have no right to a single coin of it!'

Kristoff says,' it was an accident, it's not his fault.'

'It's my fault,' I cut in,' I cursed him, I'll pay for the sleigh.'

'We can pay for it,' says Anna,' can't we husband?'

Kristoff doesn't look as sure as she does, but nods,' yeah, sure,' he says.

'You won't have too,' says Haydn, coming forward in his turn,' I'll personally pay for it.'

'It's got nothing to do with you,' I say, coming out sounding rather rude.

Olaf shoots up a stick arm,' you can all pay,' he says,' no need to quarrel.'

I move, limping, away from the crowd, to give Kristoff room to check the damage. The others take my advice, excepting Anna and Sven who join to look at the damage. I can see Clement is smouldering rage as if he also had a fire inside. He has been longing to have something concrete to throw in Hans' face and no doubt this looks good enough to him, for he now bursts out a tirade at whoever will listen.

'You can't let a hazard like this just walk about!' he cries looking toward me,' he is a danger to us all! He could melt your snowman in a second,' Olaf shuffles away, closer to me,' am I the only one who sees this?!'

'I see the difficulty,' I say,' but what do you want me to do? I have learnt to control it, that is all Prince Hans needs to do, just give him time.'

'Time! To get all the sleighs scorched!?'

'It was an accident Clement,' puts in Haydn mildly,' it won't happen again.'

Clement turns round, apparently to vent some anger at Haydn, instead his foot slips on the ice and he goes over. It's obvious something has sprained, for he winces as he sits up. There is a moment's pause in which we all seem to look about, wondering who should offer him a hand. I want to, to hopefully keep shaky relations from falling apart, but am prevented by my own twisted ankle. The moment passes and Hans crosses over offering his gloved hand to Clement.

The rage that burns in the other's eyes in consuming. For a moment I don't know what he'll do, then he takes the offered hand and rises. I don't quite know how it happens, it must be a matter of seconds, for the next thing he catches his brother by the throat and, with extraordinary strength, lifts him clean off the ground, while both Hans' hands catch hold of his brother's in an attempt to get his breath.

'Hans!' I yell and shoot a stream of ice at Clement's arm. It hits home and he drops his brother who crumbles to the ground gasping while Clement himself stumbles back.

I run to Hans and bend down beside him. He is breathing tightly and painfully, a hand to his throat, but seems okay. I turn my raging eyes on Clement and gasp. For behind him, tall and majestic, is one of those birds, whose wings are made of moonlight.

_More to Come!_

_Please Review! _


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_So here is chapter eighteen, really fast to make up for that cliffhanger! _

_I hope you all enjoy, especially the little something special at the end!_

_Chapter Eighteen: Moonlit_

For several seconds the world just spins, throwing sparks into the air, tossing light before my eyes. My focus is gone and the planet revolves like a spinning top.

It could be years, it has been seconds. But if I am feeling slightly sick by the time it stops its nothing compared to how Hans is feeling. A hand still to his throat I have never heard breathing so loud and so obviously painful, his lungs are reacting to the cold air and the sudden gush of air after it has been stifled. A bruise is fast forming on his neck.

I raise my eyes to Clement and over his shoulder to the moonlit bird. It stands tall, it's head reaching higher than his shoulder, it's eyes strike me, they are so beautiful, like balls of light with an emerald glimmering in the centre.

I rise to me feet, hand outstretched, but not in peace, it's poised to defend with a shield of ice. Defend Hans against Clement.

Clement's arm slips about the bird's neck and he says, voice stilling quivering with rage,' I wanted to finish him myself you know, guess I'll have to let them subsidise.'

It's very clear that 'them' are the moonlit birds. They are flying in from all directions now, landing scattered about our camp. I see Stein and Richard both edge toward one. Are they stupid enough to actually be with their elder brother? Whatever it is his plan here is.

Kristoff's voice breaks in now. He is standing at some small distance from us, Sven behind and Anna beside him. They must have come from inspecting the sleigh on hearing all the noise.

'Where are my family!?' he thunders and I never heard his voice shake with rage like this before.

Clement turns a pair of blue eyes on him,' don't you want to know?' he taunts,' it's really my department.'

He swings his leg and leaps up onto the back of the giant bird. It's then I act, blasting ice at him, aiming for his arm, in an attempt to stop him getting away. He jerks the bird away from the strike and snarls at me, suddenly looking like a large bear. He draws the sword that hangs at his side and raises it, while the bird rears up like a horse.

_Memory. I'm hearing the faint sound of a whizzing blade and then Anna's shout,' NOOO!' _

Only this time the voice is different and I can't catch what it says, but I see the blade before my eyes catch on fire, licking up the steel toward the hilt. Hans is on his feet, hand outstretched, blowing fire from it like it were the mouth of a dragon.

Clement drops the now smarting sword and it falls to the snowy ground, sparking and sputtering. Hans drops on his knees next to me, worn out with this excursion, hand back to his throat, he is gasping now, an effort and fight for air. His action was too soon after being deprived of air.

Clement claps his heels into the sides of the bird and it rises from the ground. He calls something out, clearly addressing the other birds, but I can't catch it. The twins both alight a bird and are gone like him, vanishing amidst the glare of moonlight.

I'm about to turn to Hans when I hear the sound of wings right by my ear. I look up. One of the birds that now surround us is right between Hans and I, it's shimmering eyes, that could be purple, black or blue, trained on me like a bird of prey. Something works in my mind. It's a bird, an animal, but it is feeling too much, far to deep an emotion gilts in those eyes.

A voice from the other side of the bird now catches my attention. It's strangled, painful and weak, but understandable,' Elsa, step back.'

Elsa. I love to hear my name like that and of course he can use it just for now, because he is too tired to waste words. I don't know why I listen, only that I have no plan and perhaps he does. I take a step back and the animal turns it's head to Hans, having heard his voice. I can see him from where I now stand. He is on both knees, still struggling to catch his breath, but he raises one hand toward the bird's soft feathers.

'Hey,' he says, voice gentle,' I don't want to hurt you.'

The strange eyes lock the pair of green human ones, inquisitive, like a questioning child. The bird takes a steps toward him and Hans touches the soft feathers.

'Hey,' he says again,' it's okay.'

His eyes looks down now and mine, following his, see the same thing as him and at the same moment. The horrible, tight band of steel that is wrapped about the bird's thin and tender ankle. I'm confused by it's meaning, Hans is not.

'You are a prisoner,' he says quietly.

The bird makes an angry sound and a movement as if to back off, but Hans pulls back the sleeve of his left arm, the one that was not injured. There, clapped about his arm, just above the elbow is the same tight, steel band.

He holds it out to show to the bird,' you are a prisoner,' he repeats,' so am I. But you are an innocent, aren't you?'

The bird blinks, all it's attention now focused on Hans, it's eyes riveted to his face. Hans has half risen, a hand on the bird, stroking the feathers,' I'm not innocent,' he admits,' I'm very guilty, you are far better than I.'

The bird freezes for a moment, then it ducks it's head and allows it's pearly beak to touch Hans' shoulder, while a soft purring sound comes from it's throat.

Hans rises fully to his feet and stokes the top of the bird's head,' don't go back to my brother,' he says quietly,' why do you do as he says? Has he been threatening you?'

The head nods and then taps the ground with it's claw. It moves a small stone at it's feet and lays it along side another.

'Oh!' Hans gives an awed gasp,' you left the messages,' he says,' if was you, all along, all of you! Trying to keep us away! Trying to help!'

The head nods again.

'Do you know where the trolls are?' whispers Hans,' do you know anything about them?'

The bird begins to back, fear is obvious in it's eyes. The other birds in the valley all back with him. Before this point they have only been watching in silence.

'No, no, it's okay!' urges Hans and I can hear his voice is growing tight again as he struggles to talk and catch deep breaths.' It's okay, I understand, he wants to hurt you, those you love, your family? Friends?'

The bird spreads it's large wings, allowing majestic feathers of moonlight to fall. I take a step forward.

'It's okay,' I say quietly,' it's quite okay, you don't have to go back.'

The bird shakes it's head with a vigour. It bends it's head and traces out three words in the snow.

_Home in need._

'Your home is in trouble?' asks Anna eagerly.

The bird shakes it's head and nods toward her.

'Our home?' asks Anna, a look of alarm coming across her features.

The head nods and then turns and looks at Hans. It closes it's eyes and lets a tear run down from under it's lid. It traces out something in the snow, a heart and then snaps a line through it.

'What do you mean?' asks Hans,' broken hearts? I don't understand.'

The bird only raises it's head and now it's eyes travel toward Kristoff. There they rest for a moment, taking in his face. Then once again it spreads it's wings. All around us the other birds do the same and then they take off, a burning blaze of light, so powerful it blocks the vision and makes me see white spots even once they are gone.

For almost a minute after they are out of sight no one speaks. Finally it is Anna who breaks the silence,' where is Baldwin?' she asks.

I glance round. Haydn is behind me, Olaf near him, Sitron has wandered over to Hans and Kristoff, Anna and Sven are still standing together where they have been all along. There is no sign of Baldwin.

'Didn't he fly off like the twins and Clement?' I ask.

Kristoff looks bewildered,' I... I didn't notice,' he confesses.

I glance at Haydn, but he only shakes his head, as lost as we are.

Anna looks over at Hans,' are you okay?' she asks.

He has a hand to his throat, where a massive, blue and black bruise is forming. He nods his head,' I'm fine,' he says.

'I'm sorry,' I find myself saying,' I shouldn't have let Clement stay with us at all, when it was so clear what he was like.'

'Well he is gone now anyway,' says Haydn,' and I doubt it things would have fared any better if you had sent him on his way. The question is, did Baldwin go with him? Did he go missing like Bulda, or is he just picking berries?'

'Or he went somewhere on his own right,' says Hans.

I run a hand through my hair, allowing silence to settle. It's Olaf who says what we are all thinking,' what are we going to do now and who is the bad guy?'

I swallow. My mind runs to the bird's message. _Home in need._ That is not a cry I can ignore! Perhaps even now Clement races back to Arendelle, hoping to cause wreckage or take over in my absence. I find I feel weak. What now? I don't even know who or what I am fighting, all I know is something, or many things, are wrong and I'm in the middle and have to sort it.

How long will we run on, looking for the trolls who have vanished like shadows? But where will be the point in going home? Were the trolls taken in hopes of getting me out of Arendelle? Taken to distract me so Weselton or Clement could take over? Who is the mastermind of the piece now? Which of them is the enemy I need to outwit? _What_ do I need to defeat?

I force my mind into focus. I know that the trolls are missing and that both Weselton and Clement have something to do with it. I also know the birds appear to be our friends. If they are, then the way is clear, I must go back to the palace. But if they are not, this could be just another wild chase, sending us all running, going no where while those we love are stolen behind out backs.

I look toward Olaf and ask,' who do we trust?'

There is a pause, then Anna says,' each other. Hans you spoke to the bird the most and you understand lies, do you think we can trust them?'

Hans nods,' I'm convinced,' he says.

I look toward him,' so you think we should go back? After all this?'

His answer is decided and given with straightforward honesty,' I think so, yes.'

I look over at Kristoff,' what about you?' I ask him.

'We don't have tome to waste,' he says,' big things are afoot, we need to be where we can defend ourselves and the people, we need to be at the palace. I don't think wandering out here is going to find us anything.'

'Why would Clement break his cover?' I ask,' I don't understand that.'

'Temper,' says Hans,' he has never been any good at controlling it and then... well I guess it didn't matter since he meant his birds to kill us.'

I think of those harmless animals. They may need help too. Maybe they wouldn't really hurt anyone. It makes my resolve clear to me. We have to get back to Arendelle, we have to go somewhere definite and that is the only place I can think of right now.

'We have to be fast,' I say,' Kritsoff your sleigh will have to stay here, we can take our second one and the Westergaaurd... monstrosity.'

Kristoff swallows, but nods with understanding,' we had better first hunt up Baldwin,' he says.

This is agreed too, though we all know we don't expect to find him. Still we search for what is nearly an hour. I get back to camp after, feeling tired and find Hans is sitting there, rubbing a hand on his injured throat.

'No sign of him?' I ask.

Hans shakes his head,' nothing,' he says,' whatever the reason, I don't imagine we are going to find him.'

'Where do you think we went?' I ask.

'His own way,' says Hans,' he doesn't like to follow orders and I don't fancy he'd take Clement's.'

We are salient for a moment, then I say,' thank you by the way, you saved me from Clement's sword.'

He swallows and I see a pained look pass over his face,' I owed you that,' he says,' but you know... I did feel something almost like control there. Control of the fire...' he stops, his voice trailing off.

'I know you can do it,' I tell him warmly.

His green eyes flicker to my face,' control,' he murmurs and suddenly drops his gaze, while a deep colour settles on his cheeks.

'You okay?' I ask, wondering if he is flushed from slowly returning fever.

He nods, gloved hands clenching,' fine,' he says,' just completely fine.'

But his expression is not like anything I've seen in his face before. It's set, determined, as though there is something behind it that he's determined not to let out.

* * *

Note from Hans' diary, recorded after the events above.

_Do things like this happen? Can a man fall for a woman from a different world? We could be planets apart for all there is to tell me how crazy this is! How everything in life and nature makes this a contradiction and a mistake. But how do you control it? The cure to a problem of fear, ruled by fear?_

_I'm scared, scared because I know where I am going with this. Because there is only one ending for a story of this nature. And that ending is going to hurt, it's going to hurt badly!_

_Why do I write? Is it because I have to tell someone and there is no one here to tell? Some things go too deep and are too powerful to be kept an absolute secret without driving you insane and who would I be deceiving to attempt to deny it? Not when it stares me in the face, blatant, cold... heart breaking. And what is it, this secret too great to keep or tell?_

_I've fallen in love with Elsa. _

_More to Come!_

_Please Review!_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_So here it is, a bit of a wait, but I think you'll find it worth it! I'm really happy with how this turned out and hope you all enjoy it too! _

_**Just a note for parents, this chapter might be rather more scary than usual!**_

_Chapter Nineteen: This Moment_

We ride on, scarcely feeling the time, it races through our fingers, yet goes no where. We move fast, day turns to night and back again, with long frequent stops for the sakes of the animals, but the fear that has gripped me makes home feels so far, the other end of the world, or the galaxy, it doesn't matter, it's too far to reach as soon as I'd like.

Around us the weather plays on, winding snow about our heads, making the others all shiver. Kristoff rides hard, his face set, Anna beside him, holding on tight to him. Olaf bounces around, the uneasy atmosphere from us having taken a hold of his heart too. Haydn drives, his face always serene, but it wears a new look now, serious and thoughtful, contemplation written on it, deep in his mind, something wildly turning the cog wheels of his brain. Even Sven and Sitron seem to have caught the vibe, they ride hard and Sitron is even eating Hans' food. Hans himself is very quiet, far more so than is usual for him. His gloved hands are clasped tightly and his face is strained. He is on his third pair already, the others got burnt though and he even singed the edge of his own red hair. He can't relax, if love will extinguish as well as it thaws, then he is in desperate need to find love.

However other than Hans burning holes in his gloves we have little incident the second day. With evening drawing on I know we have to call a halt, but we are only two or three hours journey from Arendelle and I don't want to. We are riding thorough the forest, along an edge, one side looking down into a valley, the other a sheer drop down from the mountain, on which this part of the forest stands.

I'm sitting in the front of the Westerguaard sleigh, talking to Haydn, while Hans sits behind us with Olaf. The former is quiet, hugging himself and shivering in the cold, the latter is chatting to whom so ever among us will listen and otherwise to the air.

'Should we push on do you think?' I ask Haydn.

He looks ahead of us and at the six strong reindeer driving our sleigh,' they could take it,' he says, nodding his head before him,' but I doubt if Sven and Sitron could.'

I nod, thoughtful. My people need me and I can't afford to waste time, but splitting up... I bite my lip, I'm not in favour of the idea and it rather surprises me when Haydn suggests it. When I voice my concerns he only says.

'Your people need you, it's split up or delay.'

We call a halt to have supper and I consult the others. Krisoff agrees that Sven and Sitron need rest and feels we should stick together.

'Suppose something goes wrong?' he suggests.

'I don't see what will go wrong,' admits Haydn,' I have my concerns, but I think our battle awaits in Arendelle, we need to go there and the sooner the better.'

I glance at Anna,' what do you think?' I ask her.

She considers, then asks,' how would we split? Who'd go where?'

'I'd go on,' I say,' with Haydn and I guess Hans better stay with us, you and Kritoff wait, Olaf where would you like to be?'

Olaf looks flustered at being asked to decide so Haydn intervenes,' how about you wait with them? We'll be three that way and so will you.'

Olaf nods,' okay,' he agrees.

'You'll be a matter of hours behind us,' I say to Kristoff, who still looks uncertain and uncomfortable,' we go now and you can move on in a few hours, you'll get to Arendelle in the morning just behind us.'

Kristoff nods slowly,' we could leave after about two hours rest,' he guesses.

'Perfect,' I say,' so we'll do that then?'

It's agreed to it and no one objects to their placement. By the time we set off I know we will only be about one and a half hours ahead. I bid goodbye to them all and promise Anna I'll take care. She smiles, says she'll be fine when I ask and waves goodbye as we set off again.

The company is rather lacking. Haydn has grown more serious, if possible, and Hans, in the seat behind, isn't talking, at all. We have gone on for about an hour, still riding upon the ledge with the moonlight shinning down and a mere two hours from home when a loud sound bursts from the depths of the forest beyond us. We all start and the reindeer back, making sounds of terror.

A bird, shimmering in the moonlight, with it's emerald eyes blaring at us, flies out from amidst the trees, with three more behind it. I don't even have time to summon my ice before the whole sleigh tips back. I'm flung out and fall, dropping for meters, the cold air rushing in my face. I hit the snow capped ground and looking up see I have fallen down the sheer cliff, fortunately for me there was a mountain step that didn't reach all the way down and that's where I am.

I see the sleigh rush on, uncontrollable along the cliff, then tilt and fall. It's falls alone, no reindeer are attached to it now and I have no idea where Haydn or Hans are. I sit up and look around, suddenly lost and disorientated. I reach a hand to my head and blink. It's throbbing and I feel sick.

I lurch to my feet and, only just in time, look up. One the birds is racing down toward me, full pace, claws out. I throw up a hand and a shield of ice sprays out, blocking the way. I let it slip around me, building a dome like the last, think with ice.

Then I sit in it, just waiting for the birds to go. They smash about, hitting against it, chipping the ice, but not breaking through. I have nothing to do and my mind begins to fret, about those we left behind and even more the two who were with me! Finally I hear the sounds cease, the flap of the birds as they head away. It must be nearly two hours since I fell and I'm cross, I should be arriving in Arendelle now, but someone, Clement or Weselton doesn't want me there.

I crack the ice above my head and step out. The night is wrapped about me, heading for maybe eleven o' clock.

I now take a good moment to look around. I'm still on the mountain, a step below where I was, but still in the forest. The level I am on is a sheer drop here from the one above, but I can see that further on it rises and they level to run on together. The trees run down to me and beyond, wrapping me every side, I'm just lucky I fell in a clear area, or I might have knocked into one.

I begin to move along the step, aiming to regain my original level, where no doubt, most the others are. It comes to me with dread that Kristoff, Anna and Olaf must have moved on by now, what if the same fate should befall them and in a less kind place? Or how worried they will be should they reach Arendelle and hear that we have not yet arrived!

I walk for nearly another hour, but then find that I am growing too tired. I build a small hut of ice and lie down, unable to go on any more. I'm nearly on the old level anyway and I'll move on in an hour or so. I close my eyes, comfortable on a bed of snow, and sleep takes me almost at once.

* * *

I awake to a roar and something dripping on my face. The roar is not an animal, it's crackling noise. With a start I sit up. My ice house is falling in on me and I manage just in time to refreeze the melting ceiling. It snaps back into place and starts almost at once to sag again. I hurry out, bursting though the heavy door.

The snowy world is alight with fire. It devours trees all around and I can see it has encumbered half the forest, wreaking, smashing the trees, pulling them down.

I give a gasp a hand to my mouth. I can only think of one thing that could spread this so fast.

_Arendelle is in deep, deep, deep, deep snow._

Or burning to the ground! Only it's not Arendelle that is on fire, it's the forest, but it won't take much to smash it's head into the city. To the people there half the mountain must be a shinning beacon, but not of hope, of death!

I clench my hand. Ice sprays out as I let it fly and douses a tree near me. That won't be enough, I'll need to summon mid winter itself to burn this out! It is winter of course, but not wild at the moment, the snow fall is mild now.

Winter. I did it before, why not now?

But I don't need to ask, I know I can't.

The smoke and fire are choking me and I can't summon power like that. Even the little snow is hard to cast. I struggle away throwing out as much ice as I can along the way to keep from being hurt. I can only think of one way to control this fiery rage!

Hans has to extinguish it, the way I thawed Arendelle. He has to control and end it, because I know he started it. Wherever he is I need to find him and fast!

I glance around at the way the fire licks up, dancing so high, it's wild and reckless, the hollow reflection of his mood. Wherever he is, he is panicking!

I push on, attempting to call his name, but I can hardly hear myself above the noise and besides I'm coughing too much on the fumes. My ice has become feeble! How come? The snow wasn't blinding his flames? Then again, maybe it'd be worse without the winter to fight!

It's now, even as I am beginning to panic myself, when I hear a voice through the trees, shouting with all it's might,' Elsa! Elsa!'

'Hans!' I yell back, recognising the tone and then I start coughing.

He must have heard however for he cries again, this time in a tone of joy,' Elsa!' he bursts out from amidst two tress and I see him.

He looks dishevelled, wherever he was dropped off he is not the better for it. There are tears in his jacket, the gloves are gone and his hair is windswept.

'There you are!' he cries and for a moment the fire dips, like a flame when you blow on it, but not hard enough to put it out.

'Hans,' I choke and we catch up.

He clasps a hand under my elbows, supporting me while I cough out the smoke. He waits until I have toned down and then speaks,' Queen Elsa where are your powers? You have to put this out!'

I stare up at him, unsure how to break the truth. It breaks itself for now a flame licks up so close I shoot out a miserable spark of ice, that kills it, but vanishes in a moment.

He stares at me, the truth dawning on him,' aren't you going to put it all out?' he asks, almost pleadingly.

I look up at him,' I can't,' I say.

His eyes widen with fear, I feel the flames about me react to it, living off it, rising high, devouring the faster.

'You can end this!' I tell him, almost shouting above the noise,' you control it, you can kill it with a single thought!'

I can see him lose control and he backs away from me, the fire rising with every moment, almost grinning at it's control,' I don't know how too!' he cries.

'Hans you started it!' I cry and then realise that sounds like an accusation, which is no help right now,' you can stop it,' I shout over the noise,' only you.'

The words send him turning away from me, his hands to his head,' I can't!' he cries,' I can't!'

'Hans,' I reach out a hand toward him,' love will extinguish,' I say,' find something you love! Hans!' I'm suddenly half panicking myself, which isn't helping,' find someone!'

He turns round and look me full in the face,' oh Elsa, I'm sorry,' he moans,' I don't know how to love.'

'Yes you do,' I reach out and catch his hand,' Hans feel it, just feel it!'

The fire seems to halt, standing, as though waiting to know what he will do. He looks at me and times stops, the fire and snow around us seem to be moving too slow. His lip trembles and I see he is struggling with himself, but not in the way I would have thought.

'What is it?' I ask eagerly.

He looks at me,' I didn't want it to come to this,' he says,' but...' he looks up at the fire and draws a long breath. I can feel the hand that grips mine shake, then he leans forward and he kisses my cheek before he whispers, so quietly it's hard to catch,' you are the only cure I have, I'm in love with you Elsa.'

Everything stops together. The fire whisking away, leaving coils of smoke spinning in the air. My heart seems to stop because there is nothing more overwhelming than realising I like what I have just heard. That something in me is responding, echoing his words like a drum in my head. That all I have and all I am is crying out for the simple response that won't come.

_I love you too! _

_More to Come!_

_Please Review!_


	20. Chapter Twenty

_Sorry, another longer delay, I wanted to put this up yesterday, but couldn't get round to finishing it! Hope you all enjoy!_

_Chapter Twenty: Another Player_

His hands let go and he steps back. All around us smoke is swallowing up what was once fire, taking it's place, leaving a suffocating feeling in the air. Or that feeling could just be me, drowning in confusion, between the words that were spoken and those I only felt.

We both gaze about, seeing the half burnt trees and the whirling smoke. Then we turn and our eyes meet. It's only a moment, for he turns away, awkwardly running a hand through his red hair, eyes wandering beyond the mountain, toward where Arendelle lies.

'I suppose we had better look for Haydn,' he says, after some moments of silence.

I nod, but I can't stand this awkward feeling and I force myself to look at him. How far have we come since he tried to kill me? How crazy have we grown to be here, a place I would never have suspected in a million years we would land? There are so any things I want to say, but I can't find words.

It's apparent that the awkwardness of the moment is driving him crazy too for he breaks out with a slightly breathless,' shall we go and find Haydn and forget about this?'

I give the first response to come to mind,' if it's your cure, certainly not.'

He looks irritable,' keep up that tone and you might suffocate the cure thank you, I wish you would.'

'Would keep up the tone or suffocate the cure?'

'They go together,' he pauses a moment, then the green eyes focus on my face,' I know this is insane Queen Elsa,' he says,' but I can't help it.' Something in his tone almost cracks and it takes him a moment to recover before he goes on,' but you are too beautiful,' he swallows,' too perfect, too much my second half.'

I see him wince slightly, regret in his eyes. Clearly he expects me to react to the last words, to be angry they were spoken. For a moment I almost am, then I just say,' I'm sorry it went this far.'

Am I really sorry? Or do I just wish there were no history to smudge chances of a future?

He gives a deep sigh,' you have nothing to say sorry for,' he says quietly.

'We need to find Haydn,' I say,' never mind there are the others to think of. I guess they have reached Arendelle by now.'

'Yes,' he agrees,' probably and Anna will worry on not seeing us.'

'She'll have seen the fire,' I say,' she'll know _you_ must be okay.'

'Okay?' he echoes.

'Alive,' I amend.' So, did you or Haydn fall out the sleigh first?'

'I didn't fall out,' says Hans,' you were first, then Haydn tumbled out after. He didn't go down the cliff edge, but was left behind as the sleigh rocked on. The birds attacked and snapped the ropes, off bolted the reindeer and I realised the sleigh was going down the side, so leapt out. Those birds pursued me and I ran, at some point I tripped and rolled down a hill. They gave up the chase then as there were a lot of brambles about,' he indicates his torn jacket and continues,' I was exhausted and managed a rest until I was awoken by the birds again, smashing away at the brambles in renewed numbers. I was angry and had no idea what to do, next thing the fire blazed out. They fled, but I panicked and ran in search of you, hoping you could put it out of course.'

I nod and then say,' I guess we had better head the way we went in the sleigh to try find Haydn, it's our best first shot.'

He agrees and we set off. Walking can be exhausting and we are both tired, but I'm so worried about Haydn that it keeps me moving. It must be near three o' clock and I'm rather hungry. We pass a tree with berries that have been nicely roasted. We pick them and move on, eating and trying not to look at each other.

He is awkward and rather embarrassed, knowing there is no way to talk himself out of a confession as open as his was and I don't want to say, if I should say anything. Perhaps the best it just to be silent. I don't know. I can toss ice, build castles, rule a country, but I can't understand love.

Love.

_Love!_

It's almost too much for me to take in properly. I didn't fancy anyone would ever fall in love with me. I saw myself ruling alone, with Anna, playing with her children, but never was there a husband by my side.

I blink. There never will be, I remind myself, I will never have a husband. Hans and I are impossible and I don't really want anyone else.

But do I really love him?

More than I should. Weather it's deep and true or not, it's gone further than I like to think. I can break away, it hasn't been long, but what about him? How will he go back to the cell in the Southern Isles, back to being in chains, back to hopeless wondering, alone?

But what can be done? What tool can repair this damage.

It comes to me as I put another berry in my mouth, because my hand brushes the cold little charm hung about my neck. Words float back into my mind like a breeze.

_'It is special, it may one day keep a heart from breaking.'_

It's like he knew, guessed somehow. But never would I have dreamt that 'someone' would be Hans. I consider for a moment, then undo the clasp and slip the necklace off. For a moment I pause, looking at it, wondering what to say to him. Then I simply hold it out.

'Hans,' I say to catch his attention.

His head turns at once,' Queen Elsa?'

'Would you take this?' I ask.

He stares, taken aback and gazing at the shimmering crystals in my hand.' Why?' he asks, clearly bewildered,' isn't that your necklace?'

I nod,' Grandpa Pabbie gave it to me,' I explain,' he said... well... never mind what he said, I think you should have it.'

There is insistence in the way I hold out my hand and he takes the necklase from my palm,' what did he say?' he asks.

'He said it might... might one day keep a heart from breaking.'

He gazes at me,' mine?' he says questioning.

'Maybe,' I answer,' you keep it.'

'Elsa... Queen Elsa, it's too great a gift.'

'No,' I close his hand over it,' keep it,' I insist,' I don't need it.'

'I shouldn't think you ever will,' he says.

'I'm capable of loving you know,' I say.

'Oh I know, I meant no one could be capable of breaking your heart.'

'Someone managed it to Anna,' I say, rather coldly,' I'm not better than her.'

He turns away,' well,' he says,' if you are going to take it that way...'

I draw breath,' I'm sorry,' I say,' that was unkind, I know you didn't mean that.'

He looks round at me,' I'm sorry too,' he says,' I should have thought before I spoke it's just...' he stops, looking down at the heart necklace in his hand.

'Yes?' I prompt.

'It just these days have been the best of my life Queen Elsa and I'm scared, by your tone, by your gift, that they are ending, that time will close in and leave this time, this time now, as only a... a haunting memory that all that is beautiful and worth loving in this world doesn't last! That I will go and you will stay and nothing in this beautiful country will be sad and mourn for it,' his pauses, then finishes, his voice calmer and quiet,' only me.'

Silence falls. Perhaps my answer should have been a proper,' I will,' but none came. He claps the chain about his neck and we move on, neither of us daring to say a word.

It's into this silence that I hear a sound, like a sleigh, riding along the mountain side in our direction. I frown, listening to the sound and glance at Hans. He has heard it too for the green eyes are alert and looking toward the direction from whence precedes the sound.

He both stare, almost holding our breath. Moments later a sleigh dashes round the corner, rushing along, amazingly missing the trees. It stops short with a violent halt on seeing us and for one ghastly moment I think the big man sitting in is Clement, then I see that the man is _too_ big!

'Hans, Elsa,' exclaims a voice, that is not from the big man, and I see Haydn is sitting beside him, dwarfed by his size.

'Haydn, you're okay!' I exclaim.

He jumps out of the sleigh and crosses over to us,' goodness am I glad to see the pair of you,' he cries,' Hans, you nearly burnt the mountain down!'

Hans looks uneasy,' whose is the fellow with you?' he asks.

The big man has alighted from the sleigh and is crossing over with huge, determined footsteps.

'This is... someone I met,' explains Haydn,' Oaken is his name. Oaken this is my brother,' indicating Hans and avoiding his name,' and this is Queen Elsa.'

'Ya, I know her from a picture,' says Oaken,' nice to meet you.'

'My pleasure,' I say.

His eyes turn on Hans,' vhat did you say his name was?' he asks Haydn.

'Er... I didn't,' says Haydn honestly.

'Hans,' says the prince for himself.

Oaken's brow creases and at his size it's menacing.' Are you_ zat_ Prince Hans?' he asks with meaning.

Despite having spent his life under the large shadow of Clement Hans swallows and looks tight in the throat.

I speak up for him,' he is,' I say,' but he is on our side now.'

Oaken frowns still,' I don't like violence,' he says, then with a relaxed expression,' but I can't ask for more zan the Queen's goodvill. How is Princess Anna your Majesty?'

That places him in my mind. Of course, Anna told me about him, she bought a dress and boots from his shop and that was also where she first met Kristoff, a story she never grows tired of.

'The trouble is I don't know,' I admit,' we need to get to Arendelle and quickly, will you be able to help us?'

'Ya,' he nods,' vill you be able to help me get the fallen tree out of my doorvay? It fell down in zis fire, ya.'

'I'll send help as soon as I can,' I promise.

'I do vonder,' he says,' zat the fire is gone so fast.'

'Oh these things seem to have a mind of their own,' I say, aware that beside me Hans is wishing the ground would swallow him.

'Not normally no,' says Oaken, who I fancy is the type of man to have his own opinion about everything.

I only smile feebly, too tired to argue with his logic. Haydn is the one to speak up,' to Arendelle?' he asks, addressing us all.

I nod eagerly,' yes,' I say,' oh yes!'

We all mount into the sleigh. Oaken riding with Haydn beside him, only because I insisted as he did try offer me the seat in front first. I sit behind Oaken and Hans is beside me, his hands tightly clasped, his face pale and very strained.

'Calm down Hans,' I say in a low tone,' relax, you'll only set off another fire if you fret.'

He nods, but as I might as well have spoken to a brick wall. I can see he is so emotionally upset that he is on the verge of tears and something in me snaps at the sight. I turn away to spare my own heart and give him some privacy.

Oaken meanwhile is giving poor Haydn a full run down of all the great winter deals he has,' I have a big vinter blow out,' he says,' and sell a lot of boots, ya, but I always keep summer stock in case. After the last veird winter ve never know vhat may come next!'

'Absolutely,' says Haydn in rather a fluster. But then you could fluster Haydn by asking him what chocolate he wants.

Chocolate, mmm, I real would like some now!

I look over at Oaken,' do you have any of your great deals on the sleigh?' I ask.

'I don't travel with zem I'm afraid,' morns Oaken, apparently sure the three of us would make marvellous customers.

'Do you have any food on board?' I ask.

'Ya, I have good vinter stock.'

'Chocolate?' I suggest.

'Ya, half price for you dear.'

'Perfect, can I pay you when we get home?'

'Since you seem to be trusted ve'll let it pass,' he nods,' the supplies are in the back.'

I lean over the sleigh and find the chocolate, perfect and crackly hard in the cold. I take out a slab of it and just sniff, quite beguiled by the smell!

I snap a piece and offer it to Haydn. He thanks me and I ask Oaken if he wants me to pass him one of his own slabs. He declines however and I turn to glance sideways at Hans. He is looking fixedly the other way.

I snap a piece and slide it onto his knee.

_More to Come!_

_Please Review! _


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_Hope you all enjoy this! It's rather short, but things are running on toward some action packed chapters ahead! Plus some more hints about the moonlight birds...!_

_A Sequel to Frozen: Part Twenty One: Fear and Shadow_

_They crowd the seas and land their boats_

_Tear down the bridge and cross the moats_

_My lady they've taken the ford, he shouts_

_Other thoughts, others doubts_

It's an old rhyme is our country. Like a little folk song. Sweet, harmless, that is what I used to think. The truth of what it really means only hits me now, even when I have known it for years.

We can see Arendelle below us and the sight makes me freeze, just staring.

It's like a dark cloud, more icy than the winter I set off, has descended on my dear home. Moonlit birds circle the castle, their backs shimmering in the pale, waning night and I can see the black silhouettes of the ships in the harbour that are not my own and can't have come from far considering the roughness of the waves, swimming in ice.

Two huge flags, lit by the birds that swoop past them, are set on the pinnacle of the castle, bearing the emblems of the Westerguaard family and that which belongs to the duke of Weselton. They seem to shadow the city, announcing their power, mocking at my absence.

I know it now. That all this time I have been away following a shadow, giving the Weasel a chance to slide himself into my throne. If it was him who has been behind it, maybe Clement is the one who rules this city. I can't tell, but what I do know is those birds are the holders of the power, they are the army that keeps Arendelle safe in hands of Weselton or Clement.

In my head the rhythm goes on, more horrible with every word:

_They storm the towers, they fly the stairs_

_Winter takes over and we have fears_

_My lady they took the palace, he moans_

_Another nation stands, another groans_

I've never felt so at a loss, so trapped and helpless, against birds who seem to hate and yet want to help us. Creatures of moonlight who I do not understand. Who seem to move with the speed of the wind and who have come all the way from the Southern Isle to here, playing games with us.

Beside me a hand grips my arm.

'Elsa,' says a quiet voice.

I look round, my eyes on his face, my whole frame shaking. He is steady however, the green eyes calm and strengthening.

_Green eyes._

Something in my mind starts struggling to the surface, something I can't quite place. It's those birds, the one who Clement rode had eyes of that emerald hue, but the one Hans spoke to, it had eyes that were purple, blue and black, with a softer look in them. It's like the two birds were of a different type. Like the one was a creature, simply following the laws of it's master, like Sitron or Sven, like the other thought, contemplated and tried to tell us something. It understood in a way no animal does. It was like... but here I am forced to break off, it was like something, but I can tell what. I'm seeing a face but I am not able to tell who it belongs too.

'So do ve go on now or not?' asks Oaken, breaking a very long silence. We had stopped the sleigh on seeing the birds circling the castle.

They all glance at me, but for once I have no answer to give, I just stare ahead, my mind blank of ideas. Hans steps in for me.

'Go on,' he says,' but we must be quiet and stop before we reach the city.'

'Ja, good,' nods Oaken and starts up the sleigh again.

We fly along, silent on the snow, my heart racing faster with each moment. I haven't felt this lost since the old days. Where did Anna and the others get too? What if they couldn't make it back? Or... what if they did? Where are they and what harm could befall them in the city? Anna and I must be the top targets of Clement's hit list.

_Like you were for Hans_, whispers a voice in my ear.

I shake it away, not wanting to see the similarity between what Clement is doing and what Hans did. That's history now, he has repented. But I know deep down that repentance can't just wipe the past and leave Hans and I a clear road.

I feel Hans' warm hand close over my icy one.

'It's going to be okay,' he says.

I turn terrified eyes on him,' how?' I cry and realise my voice is high with panic,' how can it be okay? Clement or Weselton has control of Arendelle!'

'No, the moonlit birds do,' he says, clearly having come to the same conclusion as I, that those birds hold the power,' with their help this could be over in moments, no one would even get hurt.'

'They are birds Hans,' I protest, half in an attempt to convince myself,' they follow their instincts or their leaders, not whomever speaks to them.'

'Then what was going on back in the forest?' he asks rhetorically,' how would you explain that?'

I look the other way,' I don't know,' I say briskly, pulling my hand away from his.

He lets his hand drop onto the seat and then seeing the flame flicker on the edge of his fingers he hurriedly snaps it shut and wraps it into his tattered coat.

For a few minutes I stare out the sleigh, when I look back he is staring in the other direction, his hand still clutching at the tatted sleeve of his coat.

'Are you hurt from the brambles?' I ask him, realising I have failed to show any concern about his scratched appearance.

'I'm fine,' he says shortly, but I notice the long scratch that runs from in front of his ear down his cheek, clear from the angle with which he has turned his head. It has picked up some dirt and is deep enough to justify a concern for infection.

'Oaken,' I call over softly, forcing myself to focus on the present, I can attend to Arendelle when I get there.

'Ja?' he glances questioning over his shoulder.

'Do you have a medical box here?' I ask.

'Ja,' he nods,' in the back, vhite and small.'

'Thank you,' I say. I lean into the back and there I find it, a box that was once white and has the classic, red square cross, seen in hospitals. I pull it out and snap the little hook open. Inside are several bottles of ointment, that look new and clean, but very peculiar.

'Oaken what are these?' I ask.

'Medicine,' he says briskly,' of my own invention.'

This does little to boost my confidence in the stuff, but it's this or nothing and even if Hans is happy to ignore the cut on his cheek, I'm not.

I pore over the contents of the bottles, reading their neat labels, until I find one initialled very simply 'Anti Septic.' I unscrew the cap and take a sniff. It's smells clean, with a smack of the herb about it. I decide that it's worth going ahead and using and fish out a white cloth from the kit, also with a red cross on it, that looks squeaky clean.

I sprinkle snow to wet it and call Hans' attention. He looks round at me, apparently he hasn't listened to a word of my exchanges with Oaken because he looks confused on seeing the medical kit.

'What is it?' he asks.

'Your cheek,' I say,' what happened? Brambles?'

He nods,' yes,' he looks toward the bottle in my hand with 'unease' written on every inch of his face.' What is that Queen Elsa?' he asks.

His tone actually makes me want to laugh,' it's anti septic,' I say.

Hans cocks his head to see the very unprofessional looking label on the bottle, there is something about handwritten signs connected to medicine that commonly sends people shuddering in the other direction. This is with reason of course, but we don't have a second option right now and I think that once we get to Arendelle we will be too busy to worry about scratches.

'Come on,' I say,' I don't like the look of the cut.'

He gives in and tilting his head allows me to wipe away the dirt on his cheek. I then unscrew the bottle again and thrust it under his nose.

'Smell good enough to satisfy you Prince Hans?' I tease.

That makes him laugh,' it smells nice,' he says.

'Like a fresh herb garden,' I agree and dab some of the liquid on a piece of cotton from the kit.

I spread it over his now clean cut and see him wince. It might smell nice, but clearly it burns. I fish out a reel of tape and more cotton to form a plaster and fix it over the cut.

'How is that?' I ask him.

Hans tentatively touches the cotton on his cheek,' it's good,' he says,' thank you your Majesty.'

It's my turn to wince. The name of 'Queen Elsa' is a wall I put up, but I can't stand the 'your majesty.'

He sees the look and asks,' something wrong?'

I shake my head, I can't bring myself to tell him what I am thinking, it comes too near to something else I know I can never tell him. I don't think I can even tell Anna, maybe Haydn if I want a listening ear later, if this feeling continues to grow and my heart insists on beating faster whenever I hear his name.

I turn away from him, unwilling to dwell or think of feelings I have to bury. There is no room for them, no place in the world where her and I fit together. There was a brief little space, back in the forest, where he discovered his powers and I insisted that I could help. There was a moment there where we belonged together, a moment when every one of the obstacles in the way would have seemed trivial, because we were concerned with other, more immediate troubles.

I watch the rushing ground directly below, trying to think of nothing but it's smooth, ever running surface. When I look up again I'm feeling dizzy and I look over toward Arendelle. The birds are still circling, untiring, flapping their wings, making the moonlight glitter and flash. It makes my dizzy head swim the more.

_All is down, vanquished and lost_

_Strangling's the gigantic cost_

_Time is up my lady, he cries_

_Another man up, another man dies_

In my head I hear the further notes of the song, the words making me want to rush us to Arendelle the faster. My head automatically spins on to the last verse of the song and I feel my blood freeze, while a shudder runs through me. A cold ice closes over my heart, an uncertain fear I had not placed before coming to light and engulfing me.

_Protect the city one last time_

_Across the hay and fields of thyme_

_My lady my heart is yours, he calls_

_One last step and then he falls_

I close my eyes, but it does little to stop the tears suddenly running down my cheeks. I'm scared, scared to lose him, scared of Clement and his hatred for his younger brother. The fear ends doubt, closes the uncertain gap between friendship and love. My heart silently whispers another quiet line of the song, invented on the spur of the moment.

_Hans, my heart is yours I know_

_No matter what comes, don't you dare let go!_

_More to Come!_

_Please Review!_


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_Things are building up and the truth about the birds is starting to come to light, with a result that may surprise, unless someone has guessed the truth..._

_Anyways sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy!_

_Chapter Twenty Two: One Last Step_

The cold wind swirls about as we step down from the sleigh. It rushes around my feet, but I don't feel it's chill. For me the chill is in another place, deep down in my heart.

How much has happened since I left this place? I've all but lost Arendelle to the hands of Clement or the Weasel and I've lost my heart to the wrong prince. What good will it do either of us, loving one another, when it is utterly impossible for us to cross the gap? When the waters that divide us rise so high they hinder even any chance of crossing the bridge.

I force my mind away from Hans, right now I have to deal with the present, with the massive birds that surround my castle, like a hundred armed guards. They are each more powerful than three men, they can take and tear down, or sweep up and build.

I feel Haydn's hand on my arm,' shall we move in a little?' he asks.

I look round. We have stopped the sleigh near the city, but behind trees and out of sight. We have to move into the city to find out what is happening there.

I nod,' you're right Haydn,' I say,' no time to spare, let's go.'

The four of us move together, strangling downhill and presently into the city, slipping between two houses on the outer edge. The city is quiet with the dim breaking light. Usually by now you'd see the father's of families out to gather wood, the mothers would have lit a fire inside and it's smoke would be sailing into the sky, while girls and boys in their early teens would be performing their first duty of fetching water from the nearest town well.

None of this hive of activity is going on now. The people must be too afraid to even head out of their houses, for the doors are tightly shut. I don't blame them, those birds are an intimidating picture, powerful and strong. Besides, goodness knows, but perhaps they have had a speech from Clement concerning the new ruling.

'I wonder where Anna and Kristoff are,' I whisper to Haydn.

His brow creases,' maybe we should knock on a door?' he suggests,' we could find out what is going on here.'

I nod in agreement and glance round. My eye falls on the house of the backer, a good man who I know fairly well. Even back in the old days he used to wave when he saw me at my bedroom window and I'd always wave back. Once when I was ill he even sent me a special loaf of bread, shaped like an E for Elsa. I made sure to pull out a paper and pencil to draw a picture before I ate it, so I could have something to remember it by always.

I point now to the house now, giving Haydn a nudge,' we should go there,' I say.

'Okay,' he agrees,' Hans, Oaken come on.'

We head to the house together and I knock on the door. I wait only a moment and then the lovely round face of the backer's wife, Rosy, looks round the door. She gives a gasp on seeing me and exclaims.

'Queen Elsa! You're alive!'

'Yes,' I reach out and take her hand, bewildered at this comment,' of course I am.'

'But they said you were dead!' she protests, clutching my hand, while tears run down her good, honest face.

'Who said so?' I ask, returning the clasp of her hand.

'That man, Clement Westerguaard.'

I smile, suddenly triumphant, because Clement's birds didn't manage to fulfil their aim,' I'm not gone yet,' I say,' not any time soon if I can help it, it'll take more than their moonlight birds. Can I please come in?'

She backs away and I step in. Haydn follows me as does Oaken, but Hans hovers behind. I poke my head out,' aren't you coming?' I ask.

He shakes his head, clutching his hands tightly together,' I might burn something,' he says,' I'll stay guard out here.'

I would argue with this usually but right now I need to know what is going on in Arendelle, so I nod to him and move in, allowing Rosy to shut the door. The Baker, Ham, hurries to meet me, looking as astonished as his wife.

'Queen Elsa!' he exclaims and catching my hand he kisses it with joy written on his face.

Rosy asks if we need any food or drink but I shake my head hurriedly,' all I need,' I say,' is to know what is going on here.'

We sit down on the hard backed kitchen chairs and Ham does most of the talking. It was the evening after we had left when things went wrong, some men landed on the shore, claiming to be men of business. They went to the castle and no one saw more of them until hours ago when the moonlight birds arrived and a man, calling himself Clement Westerguuard, announced I was dead and that he was now in charge. He had made it clear that to challenge his authority would mean the worst.

'At first we didn't believe it when he said you were gone,' whispers Rosy,' but when it was confirmed, only over an hour ago by Princess Anna...'

'Anna What!?' I cry, jumping to my feet,' what did Anna say? Where is she?'

'She was with him, didn't you know?' asks Ham, getting to his feet too.

'No, no, what did she say?'

'She was crying, she said you were dead, killed by the flames in the forest, even the birds couldn't get you out in time, though they flew with utmost speed.'

'Where is she now?' I ask, half tripping on my own words.

'At the castle to be sure?'

'And Kristoff?'

'We haven't seen or heard of him. Your Majesty what are you doing?'

For I have run to the door,' I'm going to get her,' I say,' Haydn I won't ask you too come.'

But he is already on his feet,' nor do you have to,' he says,' I'm coming anyway.'

I don't answer him, but I know he can see in my eyes the heartfelt gratitude I feel as I look at him. I turn away then and pull open the door,' Hans,' I cry,' I...'

I break off with a cry of alarm and fright. A huge bird rears in the doorway, a rider astride it's back. On second look I recognise twin Stein.

I throw up a hand at once, a shield of ice shooting up and pushing the bird back. My eye sweeps about, searching for Hans.

He is lying, sprawled out on the ground, his arm running blood onto the soft snow. Standing over him is a second bird and I see it's rider is Richard.

I throw a blast of ice toward him and his bird backs slightly, screeching like an eagle. Haydn doesn't wait for it to go far before rushing forward and dropping my his brother's side.

'Hans!' he yells,' Hans!'

I want to rush to him too, but the ice shields hold me back as I try to keep them up, until they are smashed through, sending me over, off my feet in the doorway, hand covering my face in an automatic movement of protection, while ice scatters, splintering like glass.

And there is Clement, astride his own huge bird, smiling down at me, his blue eyes cold, like balls of shining ice. I stare up at him and can almost feel the strength of his power as he sits enthroned on his bird.

'Queen Elsa,' he says,' not gone yet? You're hard to get, aren't you?'

I try to pull myself up and realise my legs are shaking, almost as if the smashing of my ice just now left me feeble, struggling to regain my power.

'Where is my sister?!' I thunder out the first thing that comes to my mind, my heart pounding at the thought that Anna might be trapped in the castle he now controls, surrounded my the moonlight birds.

'Anna?' he says,' oh she weeps for your death your Majesty, as do all the town.'

He leaps down from his bird and moving over to the door behind me pulls it shut.' Seal it with ice,' he commands me,' keep them safe.'

I don't argue, I don't want the good baker and his family hurt, or Oaken either. I manage a spark of ice and it seals the door, it'll hold a short while.

Clement smiles and thrusts a paper into my hands,' sign that Queen Elsa,' he says.

I stare at it, a document that announces my abdication in favour of himself and is awaiting my signature in the small corner. No doubt he'll claim I signed it before I died. I thrust the paper back at him, angry and disgusted.

'Keep that to yourself,' I snap, dragging myself to my feet.

He catches hold my my wrist,' I need you to sign this,' he says,' it'll make controlling Arendelle a lot easier!'

'That's your problem,' I retort.

'Clement let her go,' the voice which speaks behind me is Haydn's, quiet, but authoritative.

Clement is so taken aback by Haydn's new found confidence that he actually does let go as he shifts his angry gaze on his brother.' Don't give me your "good" tone Haydn,' he says and gives a nod to Richard.

Richard's bird rears up toward Haydn, but something stops it, sending it stumbling back. It's fire, rushing along the snow and I see Hans is half up, one hand closed over the wound on his arm, the hand of the arm itself extended, letting the fire rush along the ground.

I see the rage and jealousy burn in Clement's eyes and the next moment he leaps toward his brother, sword in hand, over the fire.

'NO!' I yell as the sword slashes down and I see Hans' already injured arm drop it's raised pose and blood begin to rush down it.

'YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!' I'm almost astonished to hear how angry my tone is as I scatter ice on the flames and place myself between Clement and Hans,' YOU STEP BACK!' I yell at him and a stream of ice throws him back.

'Elsa,' Hans has struggled to his feet,' Elsa, you'll get yourself hurt!'

'Just stay where you are Hans,' I snap at him, ignoring the urgency of his tone.

Clement has pulled himself back onto his feet and now rushes toward me, his eyes mad with rage. He is so fast I've hardly time to raise my hand and then a bird sweeps down and knocks him away, sending him skiing away, knocking his head into his own bird.

I stare up at the bird that now stands before me, it's eyes fixed on Clement, who looks... afraid. He gets to his feet and scrambling onto his own bird he is gone in seconds, trailed by the twins.

For a moment I am confused. They were three to one after all. Then I see it, coming from the way the bird who defended me did, a whole crowd of them, all gleaming, all...

And I finally see it. I don't understand, I'll need an explanation, I'll need a hundred words to tell me how this happened, but I can see the difference between the birds. Who are the others, the emerald eyed fierce ones? I don't know, but I can finally see clearly the friendly ones, who have sent us at lest some of the warnings and messages.

They can't be the only ones trying to help us though because the trolls only went missing _after_ Hans found the feather of friendship on his widow sill and trolls and green eyed birds are one and the same.

The beautiful majestic bird, now looking down at me with sad eyes, is Grandpa Pabbie.

_More to Come!_

_Please Review!_


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_Sorry there was such a long wait! My main excuse is simply that my netbook broke down during the week and I was without it for a few days. However I now have a desktop computer so hopefully there will be less of that!_

_So thank you for your patience and enjoy!_

**_Chapter Twenty Three: Stay Behind_**

It's like a kind of shell shock, a whistling in my ears as I stare in undisguised astonishment, then raise a hand and touch the soft feathers of the bird's neck.

'Grandpa Pabbie?' I whisper.

There is a sad look in the eyes as he gives his head the smallest nod and a tear rolls down his cheek.

I feel Haydn's hand on my arm, recalling me to life,' Elsa,' he says and I look up to see the new flock of birds landing in the street, surrounding us. I gaze about at them, seeing their number, bewildered to the unreality of it all. What can't be, what shouldn't be, what is!

I want to tell Haydn what I know, but words stick in my throat and I feel as if it's hard to breath. This constricting feeling dies in a moment when I turn and see Hans.

He is behind me, one knee on the ground, clearly attempting to remain steady. His right hand is closed over the wound on his upper left arm and blood is running like a stream through his fingers, staining a long path in it's wake.

I clap a hand to my mouth and exclaim,' Hans!' and hurry over to him.

He looks up while I bend down beside him,' I'm fine,' he manages,' it looks worse than it is.'

I'm not sure that's true, but I can see he is not wishful to make a burden of himself. I glance round, eager to find something to serve as bandage and then resort to what I have and swinging off my cape I rip a long strip off it.

'Here,' I say to Hans and he unlocks the fingers he has fastened around his arm. I take the cloth and begin to wrap it round his arm, tightly to hopefully stop the bleeding. I see him press his lips tightly together and realise the cut is hurting more than I would have guessed.

I shoot up a concerned glance at him and he gives a tight smile, then glances over my shoulder, his brows creasing as he clearly sees someone behind me. I look round, thinking it must be Haydn, but it's not, it's Kristoff!

That has me jumping back onto my feet, leaving Hans' arm only half bandaged.

'Kristoff!' I exclaim.

'Elsa,' he cries and we run and hug one another tightly, so glad are we have each other's support once again.

'Where's Anna?' I ask, as soon as I can get my breath in.

I see him bit his lip and shake his head,' I don't know,' he admits,' we only separated for a moment and then she was gone, I searched the town sick, but instead I found...' he glances over his shoulder at the birds and whispers in a heartbreaking tone,' my family.'

I grip his shoulder,' I know,' I say even while I hear Haydn take a breath of astonishment, Kristoff's words sinking in and telling him the truth better than I could have.' Where are Sven, Olaf and Sitron?' I ask Kristoff.

'Sven is with me,' he says, looking round. We spot the reindeer by a bird who is gently rubbing his head and must, by her manner, be Bulda.' Olaf and Sitron were with Anna and I haven't seen them again either,' Kristoff goes on,' haven't you heard anything about them Elsa?'

I bend down beside Hans and resume winding up the bandage,' only one thing,' I say and tell him what the baker and his wife said concerning Anna.

His face loses colour and he begins to pace up and down and then he stamps one foot so hard on the ground I nearly prick Hans with the needle I am using to fasten his bandage.

'How dare they!?' he yells,' I'm going to get her back and get you guys fixed!' extending his arms toward the trolls,' and they will rue this day!' The energy in his voice is almost like a powerful wave, driving itself against the enemy and into our hearts.

The bird trolls all begin to tap their feet in excitement and even Haydn rouses up and puts in a,' hurrah!'

Kristoff looks very much surprised at this reaction and even more so when Hans and I both exclaim at the same moment,' hurrah!'

* * *

Feeling it to be unwise to stay where we are in the street I advise we move out and we do, taking wing and heading for the edge of the forest. Flying on the back of a bird who Kristoff tells me is his papa, Cliff, I can feel the air brush my face, cool, sprinkled with the wet droplets of snow. Looking to my left I see Hans hanging onto his bird, his green eyes staring down with fear. Of course I almost forgot, he is scared of heights.

He happens to look my way and I give him a smile of reassurance. He shoots me a smile back, then suddenly drops his gaze. He can't feel at ease since he was forced to open his heart to me and I can understand that, had we been in opposite places would I have not felt the same?

_Opposite places. _That thought takes over and moves in on me. What is it like to be in his head? To have that stain of attempted murder on your conscience? The thought catches in my throat as I realise how very horrible it must feel! How it must cling, never letting go, never easing or dying away! How even my forgiveness must scarcely ease the memory of a past that can't be undone.

I hardly realise that we are coming in to land and the bump of the ground startles me. I thank Cliff as I jump lightly down and moving over offer my hand to Hans.

'I know this is the wrong way about,' I tell him,' but your arm is hurt and I do believe I am the only person you aren't afraid you will burn to a cinder.'

He takes the offered hand and slides off, saying a word of thanks to the bird.' I'm all right,' he assures me.

I raise my brows, sceptical to the core.' You are very pale,' I say,' you've had a rough week Prince Hans.'

He almost winces at the words,' please just call me Hans,' he says.

'You don't call me Elsa,' I counter playfully.

'I have tried,' he answers,' you never took kindly to it.'

The next moment I know is impulsive and ill judged, I tighten my hand in his,' I'll take to it now,' I say.

His brow creases. He doesn't see it, that's obvious. Perhaps he knows as clearly as I how absurd it would be to suppose I return his love and pushes the idea away, but I can't push away my heart.

He says,' we may as well keep to Queen Elsa, I won't be staying long enough to break in anything new.'

I look away, sliding my hand out of his,' then you mean to go back to the Isles?' I ask.

'I think it would be best,' he says and I hear his boots trudge away in the snow. I turn to look after him and see him sink onto a log in a tired sort of way, his right arm gently rubbing the hurt left. I wish I could have taken him to a doctor, but after we nearly endangered the baker and his wife I couldn't take the risk and besides it will only be for a few hours.

I break away from Hans and move over to Kristoff, who is busily repacking his backpack with only the most important of necessities. He glances at me.

'I mean to slip into town,' he says,' and look for Anna.'

I nod,' and I coming with,' I say,' I don't want anyone to get hurt. A small scout party to find Anna and the others, then face up to Clement.'

'Face him?' questions Kristoff.

'I will,' I say,' and I'll get him off my throne! I think that way we could do it without letting any of the trolls get hurt. Then I'll make sure he tells us what he did to them and how to fix it.'

Kristoff nods his head in agreement of the plan and I move over to speak to Haydn, who is conversing, tracing words in the snow, with Grandpa Pabbie.

'Finding out what happened here?' I ask.

He shakes his head,' they don't know what happened or how,' he says getting to his feet,' do we have a plan of action?'

I nod and tell him in same brief words I did Kristoff, I end on a slightly different note however,' can you come Haydn?' I say,' I don't like to make this claim on your safety, but you know your brother Clement, I hardly do and we can't ask Hans.'

Haydn's eyes follow mine to where the youngest prince has slid off his log to lean against it, eyes tight shut. He nods his head,' of course I'll come Elsa,' he says. There is a pause then he says,' can I ask a favour in return?'

'Of course, what is it?'

'Take care of him, he can't go back to the Isles, I have seen such a change in him over the past months, but never more so than since he came here.'

I catch something unsettling in his words,' won't you be there to keep an eye out for him?' I ask.

'If there was no one else to take my place I wouldn't dream of leaving,' says Haydn seriously,' but there is Arendelle.'

'What do you mean by leaving?' I ask.

Haydn rubs his forehead,' it is something I have to think about,' he says and smiles,' shall we go and talk about that later?'

'Yes, but promise me that if I can't keep him here you won't leave him.'

'Never, but I don't see why...'

'Oh Haydn,' I cut in on him,' it might just get him hurt to stay!'

Haydn looks down, but I see it in his face, he is not stupid and he knows what has taken place in the heart of his brother. He lays a hand on my shoulder and looks me squarely in the face,' it might hurt you if he goes,' he says and I know he sees my heart too.

It seems like the whole world, people's hearts and wrongs are an open book to him, like he understands them in a way that most of us can't dream of. It's as well, we would not all respect it as discreetly as he does.

I look down and only say softly,' don't tell him.'

He nods his head,' I won't,' he assures me.

Kristoff has joined us now,' I told papa,' he says,' and explained to Sven that I want him to stay, shall we set out to scout the castle?'

I nod,' in a moment,' I say,' I must just tell Hans, oh Haydn maybe you will?'

'Of course, I must just get my coat.'

'Oh never mind,' I say rather fretfully,' you do that and I'll tell Hans.'

'Okay,' he nods and heads off, apparently satisfied.

I walk over to Hans, wondering the while what it is Haydn is turning over in his mind.

Hans is looking pale and tired and I bend down beside him and say in a gentle tone,' Hans.'

He looks up,' hello Queen Elsa,' he says,' what is it?'

'Kristoff, Haydn and I are going into the village to the castle to scout about and hopefully find Anna,' I pause and then resolve not to mention Clement.

It doesn't make a difference for Hans still sits up,' I'll come with,' he says.

I lay a restraining hand on his shoulder, feeling positively cruel to be asking him to stay on the waiting side, a place I detest,' you have to stay,' I say,' you are not strong enough, you're hurt.'

'I'm fine really,' he says,' it's just a cut.'

'It's a big one and you have lost a lot of blood, you are staying here Prince Hans,' I stand up,' and don't argue with me.'

He however gets to his feet,' isn't that for me to decide?' he counters.

He should know better than to defy me and the fact that he dares too brings out the fierce, ice queen side of me,' I can think of people I would rather have watching my back than _you_!' I snap at him, getting in an incredible amount of loathing into the last word.

His expression changes in a second and I see his decision to come with drop like a brick,' okay,' he says,' I understand that, do take care of yourself your majesty.'

So I've brought back that name. I turn away with a reply. I don't have one, not in my weeping heart, not in my disordered mind.

_More to Come!_

_Please Review! _


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

I hope you all enjoy the latest update and I'll apologise in advance for the place where it ends!

Also thanks to all you wonderful readers who favorite, follow and review!

Also thanks to two guests who commented on the last chapter. I can't send either of you private messages but thank you with all my heart!

Chapter Twenty Four: Through The Window

Together the three of us set out. Kristoff's steps are eager, Haydn's cautious, my own confused. How badly do I want to find Anna and know she is well and safe, but I feel so bad about my parting words to Hans and besides, I don't like to have left him behind.

It's for the better, I remind myself, Hans couldn't come, it'd be unwise with his shoulder wound.

But I miss having him beside me and wrap my arms tightly around myself as though I feel the cold, as though I want to be near the warm blaze he can hold in the palm of his hand.

Haydn must have noticed my expression for he lays a gentle hand on my arm,' it's for his sake Elsa,' he says,' it would have been a danger for him to come with.'

I nod in silent agreement, it's almost a comfort knowing Haydn understands and doesn't think I'm crazy for feeling as I do.

He goes on,' I don't want to interfere, but maybe there could be a chance for you two...'

I cut him short,' he's a criminal, even supposing we can get him a court he'll have a sentence to serve and I'm a queen, where is the bridge between that Haydn?'

Haydn smiles faintly as he replies without hesitation,' your heart and his.'

I give a bitter laugh and turn my head away,' I'm not sure that'll help,' I say.

'You know,' he says,' many doors are shut, but not all locked and I think this is one of them.'

I make no reply and we fall into silence. It's as well, seeing we are now so near the palace.

We are approaching from the side, keeping our heads down, hiding behind walls to avoid being seen by the sentry birds who fly above our heads. It's not as easy as it sounds, their eyes are sharp and the smallest step of Haydn's on a twig sends heads turning in our direction while we hide, crouching and terrified. These birds are formidable indeed. Even with the tolls I had to remind myself constantly that it was okay. Here there is no such luxury, it may be anything expect okay.

Looking ahead we can see the path to the palace. By the wall we may probably hide in the shadow, but the run there is long with no relief. Well, not long, but too lengthy to go with ease considering the birds.

I glance at my companions and whisper,' one at a time would be safer, less chance of being noticed.'

Haydn looks uneasy, but Kristoff nods his head in agreement,' I'll go first,' he offers and is off before I can answer.

He moves with a step more swift, silent and easy than I would have expected from a man of his size. Half running, then dropping at the right moment, flatted out on the grass. Then up again and running.

He reaches the opposite wall in safety and I glance at Haydn,' think you can manage?' I ask him.

I can hear him swallow,' I'm not so deft as that,' he admits.

'Me neither,' I say,' but Kristoff can't do this alone. I'll go first shall I?'

'Okay,' he nods.

I take in a breath, rise ever so carefully and begin to run ducking as I do until I hear the sound of wings horribly near. I don't dare look, but only drop flat on the grass, feeling my heart beat. I can hear the wings as though pausing to scan the area, then moving on. I can't risk getting on my feet again, I might make a sound to alert the birds. Instead I start to pull myself along on my elbows. When I hear another bird I stop, freezing in my position. As the sounds of it's wings vanish I glance up and see Kristoff give me a vigorous nod. I jump to my feet, lightly, letting a trail of ice smack the ground to help sweep me up, then I run and am, moments later, beside Kristoff, leaning against the wall of the castle, looking round, catching my breath.

From this side the birds are even more terrifying as you feel trapped within the span of those wings, shut off from escape, glued to the wall of the Arendelle castle. I look toward the wall where we left Haydn and see him look round the edge of it, glancing nervously round. I give him an eager nod and he moves out into the field. It's clear we each have our own way to cross. He's is classic of his character, he drops down and begins to shuffle along, like I did for a small meter, only he does it the whole way, pausing whenever the birds pass.

It's slow, but certainly safe and he reaches us without any harm done. He and I exchange a gleeful smile. Kristoff seems to think it no special feat to have crossed the short space, but we both feel elated that we have managed.

Together we now slip along the side of the wall, keeping close to it, moving as silently as we might, Kristoff in the lead, I after and Haydn at the back. We move until I tell Kritoff to stop. Above is a window I know very well since it's my own. I can't feel sure any other window would be safe to break in, but this one I feel fairly confident about, besides I know the exact layout of my room in a way I know no other.

I indicate it now and Haydn begins to jitter at once.' It's two stories up,' he protests.

'I know,' I say apologetically,' but I think the wall will be easy enough to climb.'

'Suppose a bird spots us?' he objects.

'Nothing tried, nothing gained,' retorts Kristoff and swinging a leg up he begins to climb the wall with all the rapidly of a spider.

We wait below, knowing that he will help us once he is in. He reaches my window and I hear the sound of glass shatter. It runs though my head that there may be rather a lot of damage to clear up after all this. Kristoff slips through the window and moments later a rope tumbles down, the end of it dangling at my feet. It's a well made rope, knotted at short intervals to help climbing. I look at it and set my teeth, for Anna's sake I have to mange to climb this.

I get one hand wrapped about one of the knots and then, picking up my feet, get them hooked onto one of the knots. Step one, the easier part. I raise my hands and move them up to grip the next knot. Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to build a ladder of ice, but the danger of being seen is far too great.

Climbing is a very slow process and I'm scraping against the wall as I pull myself up. However I manage to reach the top eventually and Kristoff, who has been cleaning the cracked glass from the edges of the window, helps me to step through. I slide into my room and begin to assess it at once while Kristoff leans out to encourage Haydn to come up. I move about, seeing everything is where I left it the night we left. Morning is breaking outside now though it is some days later, never would I have guessed I would return to this.

I look out the window, over Kristoff's head and see the daylight is almost obscured by the snow, which gathers with strength about the castle and city of Arendelle. It's almost like it is closing on something. Leaning toward the end. The end of what?

_Protect the city one last time_

_Across the hay and fields of thyme_

_My lady my heart is yours, he calls_

_One last step and then he falls_

I tightly shut my eyes, avoiding the imagine that the words of that song bring, seeing Clement's angry sword raising against his brother. It'll take more than dethroning Clement to keep Hans safe.

_Hans safe._ Is that even possible?

I close my eyes and rehear his singing tone.

_They look at me with uncertainty,_

_you look at me with urgency._

_They look at me with fear in their eyes,_

_and I think I'll slip away._

_Slip away. _Did he mean he thought he wouldn't make it thanks so his brothers? Or am I overwrought, imagining absurd things, worried and afraid, reading into fancies?

I'm brought back to life by seeing Haydn struggle through the window with Kristoff's help. I move to the door of my room and, opening it, peep out very carefully. The corridor stretches before me, dead and empty.

I nod toward the two men and they follow me out, closing the door to keep things looking as we found them. We move down the corridor, I first this time, due to my superior knowledge of the castle layout. I have an object in mind. Anna's room, the first place to look for her. It's just across from mine and in moments I'm at the door. I hold up a hand to caution the men to wait and silently open the door.

'Anna,' I whisper, looking round it.

It's rather dark in the room, for the curtains are drawn back, but I see the shadows and shapes and distinguish no Anna. Softly I move in and take up a candle from her bedside. I light it with a match and throw it's light on the room. It's empty. Looking like it did before she even left on honeymoon.

I'm about to blow out the candle when I see something lying on her pillow. A little paper. I take it up and read one word struck across it with the burnt end of a matchstick.

_Olaf._

I stare, bewildered, at this apparently meaningless message. Then I catch at an idea.

'Olaf,' I whisper, looking round,' come out, it's just me, Elsa.'

The soft sound of padding footsteps comes to my ears and Olaf appears from behind the curtain, where he has been hiding with expert ability.

He gives me his wide grin and whispers,' hellooo,' in a drawn out tone.' How are you here?'

I stare at him,' why shouldn't I be?' I ask.

'Cause you're dead, gosh do I like to meet a ghost though and now you can visit and Anna will be happy cause it means she won't have lost you and...'

'Olaf,' I cut him short,' I'm not dead.'

He considers for a moment, then smiles,' getting better all the time,' he assures me,' I was crying for you you know, but now I can see everything is fine. We must get Anna and tell her.'

'Did you write this?' I ask, showing him the paper with his name.

He stares at me blankly,' nope,' he says.

I look down and study the paper. It looks like Anna's hand, she must have left it for Kristoff to tell him to look out for Olaf and that means...

'Olaf, do you know where Anna is?' I ask him.

He nods eagerly,' come on,' he grapes hold of my hand,' oh,' he lets go making an about turn,' we must not forget Sitron,' he says and moves over to the bed.

To my astonishment I see Sitron's hooves sticking out and a moment later the horse pokes his head out too.

'No, no,' I hold out a hand,' Sitron,' I bend and lay a hand on the beast's head,' you wait here okay?'

Sitron droops, but seems to have the message and moments later I am hurrying down a corridor following the lead of Olaf, Kristoff and Haydn behind me.

We head down stairs and I am astonished to find us heading toward the dungeons. Here I hurriedly call Olaf to a stop,' we can't be seen,' I say, catching hold of his hand.

'Oh,' he stops,' that's a problem, cause there are a lot of guards about down there.'

'Is Anna in a prison?' I ask.

He nods, looking serious and sad,' what do we do?' he asks.

The sound of footsteps coming our way gives me no chance to answer. Instead I wrench open a door behind me and rush in, pulling Olaf behind me. The others both follow and the door shuts only just in time. From outside I can hear countless feet along the corridor as though all rushing to go and see something.

I glance round the room we rushed into and find it's one of the downstairs cleaning and store cupboards. It's on the ground floor and has a window that, though further back, looks out onto the castle courtyard. I move to it and take a cloth from beside me to wipe away the dirt on the window. What I see makes my head go giddy.

Outside morning has come, but it's dark with the clouds and billowing snow. And there, in the middle of the courtyard, birds flying around his head, is Hans, drawn sword in hand.

On the steps of the castle I see Clement, his sword likewise drawn, a slight smile on his face, while guards pour from the castle, or, I suspect, push themselves up against the window glass to get a better look.

My mind spins and has snapped together the mystery of what is happening in moments. Hans is using himself as a distraction to help me, keeping Clement at bay.

And it's now, staring out the filthy window of the cleaner closet, that my heart cracks and breaks.

_More to Come!_

_Please Review!_


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

_So here it is! The next part! Short, but packed with wild action! Enjoy!_

_**Note:** This chapter is slightly more violent! if any of you feel that on account of it I should up the rating to T please let me know, this is my first fanfic so I'm still feeling my way!_

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty Five: The Shadow_**

_The ice spreads beneath my feet, clear and reflective, it sees me collapsed on it, weeping, face in my hands. Shadows surround me, inescapable, but lost in the mists of swallowing time. The snow washes about, misting the castles towers, rushing down to the ground beneath my feet and I begin to wonder what wild journey it was brought me up here, to where nothing is left but the pain of loss and death._

_But I do remember every step of the journey and map it in my mind. Turning back the pages to the dirty window, where the climax was reached and, rushing itself through, dropped me here. _

* * *

'Hans!' the strangled cry escapes my lips and Haydn looks round.

'What is it?' he asks.

But I'm deaf to him. I only see the cruel blade of Clement raised and swinging through the air to come down against Hans'. Even as I turn to the door to move swiftly out, something lands not far from the window. I hardly have time to see it before Kristoff has flung open the window and called out a long, singing note.

The head of the bird turns and I realise that it's the one whom Kristoff says is his papa, Cliff. The bird moves over with speed unmatched by the cheetah and coming to the window drops a note from it's beck to the ground. I catch at and tear it open at once.

_Queen Elsa,_

_Grandpa Pabbie and I spoke for sometime, trying to place the pieces together and we think we have them. The feathers of the real birds will restore your friends, but to acquire enough you will need the birds on our side. They are enslaves by the beacon atop the palace. It's a circular ball, swimming in colours, like a crystal, described so by Grandpa Pabbie. _

_I will take care of Clement to give you the time you need to get it and rescue Anna. _

_Don't try stop me, I owe a debt to you and I'm glad to pay it._

_I love you, I hope you live long and happy and I beg you remember me sometimes, anytime when you can spare a moment for your unworthy servant,_

_Hans._

I hand the paper to Haydn without a word and he and Kristoff read it over together, while I do some quick thinking. It's clear to me that Arendelle and it's future come first and this relies on gaining control over the birds.

'I have to go and find this crystal ball,' I say.

Kristoff and Haydn both nod and the former says,' you won't need help, I'll go for Anna.'

'And I for the twins,' says Haydn,' to keep them from troubling Hans.'

'Olaf go with Kristoff,' I say and moving to the window I climb nimbly out,' come on Cliff,' I say,' can you carry me to the top of the palace?'

He nods, spreading his wings. I mount his back and whisper in his ear,' go to Hans.'

I could almost swear that he smiles at me and we take off, breezing toward the front of the castle. We land just behind the main entrance and I slip up. The castle must be empty, so many of the Southern Isles guards are there grouped in the streets, gaping. It prompts a move from me. I slip behind them and moving to the castle door shut and ice it closed. That'll buy time. Kristoff will surely find all our own palace guards in the cells and with them free and the birds in our control Clement and his men will have to surrender.

Then I look toward the square. Hans and Clement are in full swing, the swords flashing between them, glinting in the early light. Hans' hurt arm is running a thin stream of blood down his arm and I'm about to run forward and give Clement a dose of ice when he swings round in his combat and sees me.

He doesn't let his guard down for so much as a moment and his reaction is so swift it's mind twisting. He swings himself round again and allows Hans to be the one to face me. It's too late by the time I see what he is doing.

Hans catches sight of me and his distraction, caused by concern for me, is instant. Clement needs no more time than that. His sword flashes and rushes forwards. Hans' instincts are good and he moves, but too late. The sword misses his heart, but plunges in though his side. I see him gasp, half collapsing, blood streaming.

I begin to run down the steps, knowing only one things matters now and that's him. I shot out ice, throwing Clement half a mile across the courtyard and run for Hans, who has sunk to his knees.

'Hans!' I scream his name.

He turns to look at me and then bird sweeps down and catches him by the arm, sweeping him off his feet. Atop it, riding the world, is Baldwin, the brother who I have completely forgotten existed since he disappeared back in the forest.

I want to curse myself, never overlook someone, I remind myself and call loudly,' Cliff!'

He is nearly at my side already, needing no call or prompt, I don't wait for him to land but leap on his back and we rush through the air, cold wind in our faces, chasing the bird ahead, who is rising higher all the time.

Cliff's pace is amazing and it has need to be, glancing behind I see that a third bird, bearing Clement on it's back, is following. Cliff sweeps under Baldwin's bird and I shot ice at the bird's claw. It's drops Hans and he hits into Cliff, almost falling off, but I catch his hand and haul him up beside me.

I stare at the blood staining down his jacket and yell passionately, while tears stream down my face,' you just don't listen! You never listen!'

Hans half collapses against my shoulder,' you shouldn't have been there Elsa,' he chokes.

'How could I leave you?' I demand,' who would I be to desert you?'

'You don't owe it to me to follow,' he half whispers.

'Yes I do,' I retort,' oh Hans,' I moan, staring at the blood that continues to stain a bigger and wider space,' you should have listened.'

He looks me in the face,' who would I be if I left you?' he rejoins.' What would my love even be worth?'

'You seem to think I must make mine worthless,' I retort.

'You are talking of gratitude and forgiveness,' he says,' I'm talking...'

'Of the same thing,' I chip in and for a moment I don't hear the wings behind and above us,' where would I be without you?' I say.' I need you, I care for you, I don't want to live without you. I love you!'

His eyes are on my face, but words are snatched from his mouth for a bird smacks into us either side. We are rushing up now, moving so fast it makes me sick, all locked together, bird wings knotted like strings, soaring up, then straight and down, crashing onto a flat portion of the palace roof, sending us all tumbling, scattering like ninepins.

My hair is in my face as I come to a halt and I toss it back, jumping up as fast as I might. And I see it. The crystal ball, shimmering, thousands of colours dancing within it.

Clement begins to run toward it and I'm about to follow when I feel a hand catch my arm and see it's Baldwin, his eyes bright as he aims Clement's sword at me. I duck away, sending ice at him, furious for a delay that will let Clement reach the ball before me.

Baldwin rolls away as the ice forms a shield to knock him back and I turn to see Clement's hands close over the ball. Then fire rains in and I see Hans has stood up and it letting it run toward his brother who moves away and then, running along side the flame, aims for Hans.

I yell the youngest princes' name and begin to run forward, only to have Baldwin rush behind me again. I throw ice, tripping his feet and sending him over and move on.

I can hardly go a step before Clement has reached his brother and caught hold of him, struggling together, both weaponless, both fighting, the ball wrapped under Clement's arm.

They are so near the edge they might slip and fall and it's now that my eyes lock Hans'. He gives me one long look and lets his guard down long enough to grab the ball and throw it toward me. I miss catching and it falls to the ground, smashing to pieces, sending colours whizzing in the air, light dancing around me, spinning with the snowflakes.

But the moment has cost so much, Hans only manages to catch hold of Clement's coat and they they slip. It's slow movement to me as they fall, locked together. Hans' eyes plead to me, full of sorrow and love and he is gone, down the side, falling toward the courtyard, a fall there is no way man can survive.

And that's when I drop, ice spreading about my feet, snow so wild it makes the colours of the crystal ball vanish away, so thick I can see nothing.

Hans is a shadow already, lost in the burning of time. Already a memory of the past. The world seems dead to me, ending it's joy and weeping in it's sorrow, colours gone, crystal's broken... Hans lost.

The shadow I could not escape, the shadow I lost.

'Queen Elsa.'

The voice that speaks my name doesn't sound like Baldwin and it's enough to make me look up. Before me, confused and dazzled is Cliff, not the bird, the troll, looking like he used too.

'Cliff,' I whisper.

He looks down at his hands and then toward the smashed fragments of the crystal near me and I gasp. It's the spell, broken indeed, shattered to bits and it awakens me to a memory. Hope rises in my heart, making me leap to my feet.

_'It is special, it may one day keep a heart from breaking.'_

Hans was wearing the crystal, heart charm, hooked on it's chain about his neck.

Oh please Heaven that that unbroken heart was mine all along, so his heart may keep on beating!

_More to Come!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
